What's Lost is Frozen
by Darkest-Coldest-Nights
Summary: A girl with no name is trained in the facility for nine years to be a super soldier. She's only young, and when the nuclear war hits they freeze her. 97 years later and the Trikru and Skaikru, currently in a unstable alliance find her. Lexa steps in and assigns her to Anya, and all sorts of intense drama and mischief ensues as the girl tries to learn to live. mamabearanya/clexa
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched through the small window of my cell as everyone rushed about, panicking. Men and women in white coats yelled angry, frustrated orders at each other. The smallest smile pulled at the corner of my mouth. All their hard work, all the doctor's monsters and all the general's soldiers was going to go to waste. The only thing that could cause this panic was that the nuclear war that raged outside our door had finally come knocking. Sure, the facilities had a bunker but the severity of these bombs had not been expected, and everyone knew that only a few of the sections of the underground area would survive.

I knew I was going to die. This was such an important government facility, that naturally there were eyes watching for the incoming attack and naturally those eyes had alerted the head of the facility. There was an evacuation plan. Of course, we were not included. Taking a group mixed with a hundred genetic experiments and intensely trained young warriors, all of which harboured a deep hate for the people who created them was indeed not a wise move. After all, they could only keep us sedated for so long.

As my smile grew with the panic, I was mildly startled when a face popped up in front of my door's window. I kept my face blank, the way all the warriors were taught to. I was curious as the face was not my general, but rather a frazzled looking slate haired doctor.

Her shoulder moved in conjunction with her arm, and I knew she was pressing a button that released a sedative gas into my room's air. After a few rather violent outbursts from some of my neighbours it had been decided that all the soldiers and a fair few of the more volatile experiments should be sedated before being moved.

I slumped to the ground about thirty seconds after my first breath of the poison air. It still had that bitter sweet taste to it as it had the last hundred times this had happened. It paralysed my muscles, but left everything else operational and somehow my eyes could still move, though I couldn't shut them. The door opened and shoved against my body as the doctor and two armed soldiers slipped in.

"Hurry," the doctor urged, "We only have an hour to get the entire twenty into the ice chambers." Ice chambers? What did she mean by that?

One of the men grunted as he picked me up, while the other one said, "Only twenty? I thought there were a hundred of them?"

We strode down the hallway, my body lying limply over the soldier's shoulder. This feeling of being weak and helpless was one I always despised.

"We only have enough for twenty, so we're taking the most promising ten of both the experiment division and the super soldier division," the doctor explained and then continued, "We'll put five in each of the four lowest bunkers in the hope that at least some of them will survive. We'll come back for them when the war is over. The other eighty are easily replicated and replaced, so we'll leave them in their cells for when the bombs hit."

The two soldiers murmured their understanding, before one said to the other, "I know these guys are lethal as fuck, but why bother? Training them to use weapons they'll never need, like swords and bow and arrows? I can understand knives, but throwing stars and spears?"

The man holding me shrugged in reply, which I found very uncomfortable. My long, dull black ponytail flopped in front of my head. The truth was the doctors said if we got bored with our training we would become more unstable, despite the pills they gave us to try and keep our emotions balanced. Finally everything was lit with an almost blue light and I knew we were underground. We headed onto a staircase and began to descend.

When we hit the fourth level the man swung me round and set me on the floor, back slumped against a cold wall. The entire room was chilled, actually. Like a fridge.

I finally had a chance to take in my surroundings, and looking around as much as I could with my head paralysed, I saw a large brick room with five coffins in it. Well, they looked like coffins, only electrical with glass tops and bases filled with all sorts of confusing electronics.

Looking to the other wall I saw two of the experiment kids. 43, the slight girl with white hair was one of the finest creations the doctors had made, or so I had heard. They had changed something inside of her so she healed rapidly and could even heal others, though she was still mastering that. It was very scientific, something about controlling the brain to make it work much faster in releasing all the healing agents. How she cured poisons was still confusing to me though. The next one, 78, was a tall athletic looking girl with long black hair was more of a mystery to me. I knew her particular talent had something to do with visibility, but I wasn't sure.

I realized that even though I couldn't see there must be two people of my wall with me. Soldiers, warriors like me. Even now we were being separated.

As I was lifted once again by a soldier, I saw the two experiments get lifted as well. I had a bad feeling as the words coffin and ice chamber swirled around in my head. My body swung a bit as I was carried, and I saw 13 and 27 being lifted behind me. Two men had to carry 13, he was so huge. He was also nasty. 27 was much slighter, but he was quick and 13's lackey.

"Open it up," The man commanded, and a new doctor came over with greying hair and a hooked nose. He flicked a switch, and then when the button next to it went green he pressed that. They were the only electronics on the top of the coffin and they were embedded into a small piece of metal over where my chest would go.

At this point, panic was rising in my chest no matter how I fought it. "Hey, Doc." The man holding me grunted as the doctor patiently waited for the coffin to beep ten times before the glass lid opened, connected to metal, electrical hinges.

The man dropped me inside and I fell uncomfortably onto a cold gel surface. The doctor tutted and muttered something about removing clothing, which made the panic expand even more. He did however answer the man looking at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"What happens if we die and don't come back for these guys?" The man asked uncomfortably.

"Then they stay frozen forever," The doctor impatiently gestured at the man and he moved to prop me up as the doctor started removing my clothes. I swear I stopped breathing, but the doctor didn't care and his hands still moved, unfastening and unclasping. It wasn't the nudity that bothered me; it was the doctor's hands, cold and precise.

"Wait... What if someone finds them in the future and lets them out? Don't the bombs leave that radiation shit?" He asked another question, and I had to admit I was curious to.

The doctor huffed, irritated by this constant questioning. His next answer was slight snappish, "We had radiation monitors, there all around the worked in different locations in case some are destroyed. The ones these are ideally programmed for are the American ones, though if there all destroyed it will use a monitor from another country. Based on the results from the monitors the ice chambers will slowly introduce radiation into their system to make them immune. Before you ask, they will be able to survive the radiation because we've been giving them treatments to make them more compatible with the radiation for a long time. We've had this back up plan for an even longer time."

The guard finally seemed satisfied and remained quite. The doctor ripped off my sports bra and my chest was left completely exposed. He ripped the tie out of my hair, and it hurt badly enough that I wanted to hit the man, _hard._ My heart skipped a beat, but the doctor simply continued to remove my pants and underpants before roughly shoving me into the gel mattress type thing inside the machine.

I wanted to scream and cry at the same time as he closed the glass dome over me, and yet still my muscles were paralysed. As he began to bend over to presumably fiddle with switches on the side I felt my muscles finally loosen. They hadn't given me a large dose of sedative.

Just as I could gather the strength to lift my arm, the doctor gave a pleased cry and the machine started to hum. I felt a slight chill before suddenly the temperature began to drop rapidly. The glass quickly clouded and frosted over and I felt my finally free muscles begin to sieve again in the cold. I didn't even have the chance to start shivering before my mind began to slow. I fought it even as my eyes closed and the fear and panic gathered as I struggled to breath.

Just as my panic and worry came to a crescendo the cold became too much. I felt my thoughts slip away; my blood slow and my muscles stiffen.

I had lost this fight.

 _Ninety Seven years passed, the nuclear war long finished and the ice chambers holding their captives still. Some survived this frozen period; others did not._

 ** _F_** **irst 100 fic, hope you like it!**

 **Please fav, follow and refiew (I love reviews!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Anya_**

Anya trudged along besides her former second and now commander, Lexa. It had been a very rewarding season, what with the mountain men being destroyed by Lexa and the Sky Princess's combined forces. She had almost decided against negotiating for peace when she was shot by the sky people; however Clarke's insistence on saving her life had softened her slightly.

Anya looked to Lexa and then to Clarke, walking along the Commander's left, comfortable in her presence. They had been growing unusually close since the war, and Anya did not bother to tell Lexa that love was weakness, not when she already knew.

The war had changed them. Now, there was concern in Lexa's eyes when she noticed the haunted look in Clarkes. And Clarkes eyes... They held many ghosts. The story of how the Mountain Men's leader's son had gone insane and threatened to kill all of their people locked in the mountain had spread far and wide. So had the fact that Clarke had been given no choice but to open the airways and kill them all with radiation. The only team that managed to get in was Indra's and Clarke had snuck in with them once they realised the main door would not open. Lexa had been furious.

But nonetheless, Clarke had saved them along with her friends and now she was most commonly known as Wanheda.

She disdainfully looked towards the sky people travelling with them. Clarke she could tolerate, if only just, but the girl's mother had insisted on travelling with them as they headed to a set of ruins. So had the man, Kane.

He had mentioned something about an old military base that was also a government science lab, but he didn't know much more than that. Clarke's mother wore a white coat that had been produced from the ruins of one of the ships they had fallen from the sky in.

She wanted to look for medical supplies, she had said. Anya let the faintest smile as she remembered Lexa's firm insistence that they got half of whatever was there, since they were providing security for this trip. The doctor had not been happy but had relented when the man had pressured her. It was growing closer to winter and Lexa was intent on getting all the supplies she could before she had to travel to Polis and trade for the rest. She was the commander but she was also Trikru and she had to care for her people. Another twig snapped under the doctor's feet, and Kane winced as he saw the tight set to Lexa's jaw.

Anya held a slight respect for the man. He had swallowed his pride and asked Lexa to teach him and some of his men how to walk silently. They were getting better. When the doctor was offered this learning opportunity she refused it. There was no doubt that the doctor held no respect for either Lexa or Clarke. She still thought of them both as children.

Finally they approached what looked to be a field with bunches of scraps and rocks littered about. But just a bit further along was what they were looking for; the base.

Lexa strode to it with purpose as the Skaikru murmured to themselves. _"Anya,"_ Lexa said softly in trigedasleng.

Anya glanced at her to show she had heard her and Lexa continued to speak, _"Watch the doctor carefully. Do not let her wander."_

Anya nodded her understanding before Lexa called out in English, "Stop."

The party halted their walk towards the now close base and looked at Lexa in confusion. "Once there, we will separate into two groups. Abby, you will come with Anya, Lincoln, and me. Kane, you will go with Clarke, Octavia and the warrior you have brought. The six guards I have brought will search the building for threats. Understood?"

Abby, the doctor, did not look happy. However, when she saw the man agreeing she nodded tersely. As they started up again Anya found herself curios to what she would find. Medical supplies would help them greatly this winter, as would food stores. The finally found their way into the ruins and Anya stopped short when she came across a section of destroyed floor that seemed to go down at least three floors. "We should come back to this, look for a way in."

Lexa nodded her assent and they moved forward. Anya slipped into position right behind the doctor watching her with suspicious eyes. They walked into a different room though they could only tell that by some of the foundation sticking out. Most of this had been flattened by bombs. "Walk carefully; this floor could collapse at any second." Lincoln called.

Methodically they searched the floor, finding a few worthwhile scraps here and there. Lexa also gave the order to collect iron. Finally their group made its way back to the hole in the floor, even as the other group still searched the expansive ruins. They hadn't gone far, and Anya could tell both the doctor and her commander were curious.

"Move down these ruins with caution, the rubble pile may slide as you climb down," Lexa ordered. It had been a two week journey here, and Anya knew she would be frustrated if it yielded nothing of purpose. They slowly picked their way down, until finally they were on the third floor.

"Look," Lincoln breathed.

Anya knew what he meant instantly, wondering how she had not noticed it before. From a door on the other side of the half collapsed room all the way to the rubble pile were two long sets of drag marks, and the rubble, though being disturbed by their own movement, had obviously been moved as well when whatever it was had been dragged up. Anya wondered how they had dragged something that was obviously heavy, if the deep groves in the floor were anything to go by, up such an unstable mound. Perhaps they had ropes.

"Someone else has been here, proceed with caution," Lexa warned.

Anya's eyes were drawn to the doctor once again; the interested look on her face as she looked at the groove marks enough to make her cautious.

They slowly picked their way to the stairwell and then descended into what seemed to be a fourth basement level. There were drag marks on the stairs as well. The air seemed to grow colder the lower they got. Finally the group crowded in the room, and what they found was quite shocking.

Two metal boxes with glass tops lay side by side, and a pile of plaster that had fallen from a weakened section of roof lay in the centre. They couldn't see much past it. Anya was glad they had not walked over that section of the roof.

As they drew closer to the boxes, long and rectangular, Anya kept one hand on her sword hilt. Something about this felt wrong.

Lexa approached first and then spoke with certainty, "Bodies."

The doctor rushed forward and Anya followed her quickly. Sure enough, through the glass you could see bodies. Only, they were horribly mangled. One was covered in burns and the skin had blackened with age. The other looked like it had simply decayed.

"Coffins..." Abby mused, but then her gaze was drawn to the bottom half of the boxes.

Anya looked as well. There were all sorts of dials and tubes, switches and buttons. Little lights that Anya assumed should have been flashing like they did in the Sky People camp stayed dark.

"No!" The doctor said suddenly, her eyes flitting about and making Anya nervous.

Abby looked up, "Preservation tanks. To keep the bodies looking the same, I would assume. It looks like this one," She gestured to the decayed body, "Just didn't function properly. However, the other one almost looks like radiation. Maybe..." She trailed off, examining the machine almost frantically.

"Aha! This snapped somehow. Maybe it let radiation in and it affected the body... But that is confusing because this area dates back a hundred years and the body only looks twenty years old. Wait, no. That's strange because the other body isn't affected by radiation even though the machine didn't work. Unless it's airtight..." They all began to ignore the doctors rambling

"Looks like there used to be more of them," Lincoln called. They all moved around the rubble pile, and Anya's eyes took in the drag marks that left from the pale rectangles on the floor.

"Interesting," Abby said. "The fact that there is nothing from the ground that would have connected to the chambers means they operate completely on their own... They must have some kind of way of charging though. A mechanism inside perhaps. If only those bodies were preserved still, we could have gotten a lot of information from them."

The grounders shifted uncomfortably. The doctor's speech reminded them to much of Mount Weather.

"There is nothing of use for us here. Move on, and search the remainder of this building. Within two days, I want this entire area searched, below ground and above ground. We load supplies onto carts and make our way back. They will be evenly divided when we arrive home." Lexa's voice was firm, but Anya knew her the best and caught the slight concern no one else would see. They shared a look, and Anya knew Lexa was asking the same question she was. _Who was here, and why did they want those chambers?_

Just as they began to make their way to the stairs, something caught Anya's eye. A glimmer of light that she had almost missed. "Wait," She called.

Lexa just barely raised an eyebrow, which was enough permission for Anya. She strode towards the pile of plaster and the light disappeared as the angle changed, but Anya knew it was there. She crouched down and pulled at the piece of plaster, and after a firm yank, threw it to the ground. There it was. She began to pull at more and more plaster until she had cleared a section, and Anya knew she was looking at another of what the doctor called a preservation chamber, only this one was functioning. A soft hum that Anya hadn't heard before filled the room. It must have been muffled by the plaster.

Lincoln came over and helped her clear all of the plaster and bits of roofing until finally they were looking at a full chamber. The hum got a bit louder. The glass on it was frosted and the glass was freezing to touch. On the glass there was a panel with a button, a light and a switch. It was current facing down, the words preservation engraved. At the top of the switch was revival. Lexa came up and Lincoln stepped away to make room. She swiped her hand over the frosted glass and the very blurry image of a face was visible. The glass was still frosted on the inside.

"Wow," Abby breathed. Her gaze flickered to the revival switch.

"If we turn that, I assume the body will return to its normal decay process. We should leave it for now, get samples while we can." Abby seemed excited, but the slight stiffening in the commander's body next to Anya assured her Lexa did not like the idea. She would not let Abby have this, she knew.

"No," Her commander's voice was loud and her message was clear.

Anya felt pride but did not let it show.

"This could be dangerous. Leaving it here in this state, we do not know what enemies will come for it as the others did. Transporting it could have consequences also." Lexa continued.

"Then what do you suggest?" The doctor asked her voice tense.

"We 'revive' it. If nothing horrible happens, we will see about these... _samples,_ you seem eager for." Lexa gazed at Anya, and Anya let the tiniest of smile flick the corner of her mouth in approval. Lexa looked away, her gaze betraying nothing.

The doctor was not happy, and started to protest but Anya interjected, "You hold no sway here, sky healer. This is not your call." Her voice was harsh and cold as a blade.

"Fine," The doctor growled, "But this could have held new discoveries."

"New discoveries are what killed this world once, Abby of the Sky People," Lexa nodded to Anya.

Anya reached for the switch, and was mystified when it wouldn't budge. Her gaze strayed to the button, and a half gloved hand reached and pressed down on it. She watched as the light next to it flashed red, and after about ten seconds flashed green. She pushed the switch up.

The chamber let out a loud hiss that made the three women take a step back, though Anya and Lexa's faces remained blank. She heard Lincoln move to her side to watch.

The bottom of the machine seemed to light up, and the air seemed to become slightly foggy around the machine as a humming noise started. After about two minutes of watching it in tense silence, the fog seemed to slowly dissipate on its own, and once again they crowded towards the machine, though this time Anya and Lexa were on an opposite side to Lincoln and Abby.

Finally the glass cleared as the frost on the inside seemed to melt away. They had a clear view of the perfectly held body inside, a youthful young face with black hair strewn everywhere and dark eyelashes. The skin was perfectly smooth and strangely free of blemishes, except where scars were (which were numerous). Anya took in that the girl's entire body was covered in a thin layer of frost, and she didn't seem to have any garments on. Even more mystifying, everywhere but her head was completely free of hair. Her face said she was at least fourteen, yet her body did not seem very developed despite the hard muscles she was covered in, much like her own.

The glass finally moved, opening on their side as it slid across towards the doctor and Lincoln, forcing them to step back before it slowly swung down to lay flat against the side. Anya shifted slightly; she did not like this technology. The frost had begun to slowly melt off her body, running down her sides in thin streams of water as it did. Anya wondered why this girl had been, and why she was so important as to have been kept like this. Not that it mattered now.

"See. It's fine. Can we please collect samples now?" The doctor was impatient, and Lexa ordered her to move away so she and Anya could look at the body first. She did, grudgingly, Lexa gestured for Lincoln to stay with her. He nodded and moved away.

Anya looked at Lexa's face as she gazed at the body and knew her mind was racing, asking questions that she could not answer. Her mind had worked like that since she was young, Anya knew. Finally they moved to speak to the others. Just as Lexa was about to speak, they heard a ragged sound from behind them.

Breathing.

They spun around and were just able to see the girl's eyes when they shot open. Her small chest rose and fell rapidly as she coughed up water. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln drew their weapons in unison and moved into a semi circle, the doctor pushing up next to Anya.

The sound of their weapons alerted the girl, and she scrambled out of the machine. She almost fell, her knees too weak to hold her but she rose up again. She snatched up a pipe and glared at them with wide eyes. She bared her teeth and although it did not faze Anya at all she knew it affected the doctor from her small intake of breath. Anya was on high alert and so were the others.

Surprisingly, Abby recovered first. She took a small step forward, hands held out in a placating gesture.

 _Idiot,_ Anya thought venomously. The doctor would get herself killed.

The girl's attention shifted from them and their weapons to the doctor, and when she took in Abby's white coat her nostrils flared and she shifted, her steel pipe poised to strike.

"It's okay. We can help you." Abby soothed.

The girl went deadly still, and Abby took that as a good sign even as Anya knew that was her preparing to attack. She shifted, knowing that soon she may have to protect the doctor. She could tell Lincoln and Lexa were doing the same. The girl's eyes darted to them, and Anya wondered how well she was trained.

The girl was shivering now, icy water running down her body and to the floor. She was clearly not going to let her nakedness stop her from attacking. She gave a wet cough and water dribbled from her lips. There was a gleam in her eyes.

"It's okay," Abby said again. "You'll be alright. I can help. I'm a doctor."

Abby didn't realize, but Anya and the other grounders instantly knew that had been the worst thing to say. The word set the girl off, and she took a step forward as her pipe swung out, aiming for Abby's temple.

Lincoln rushed forward to yank Abby behind him even as Lexa moved to intercept the blow and Anya lunged for the girl. There was a clang of metal on metal as Lexa yelled, "Anya! Restrain her, do not kill her!"

 **Please fav, follow and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Number Eight_**

I gasped in as much air as I could, slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. Icy cold water slid down into my lungs as I tried to breath. I was cold all over and my limbs felt too heavy for my body, they felt weak.

I hated that.

I heard a familiar sound, metal sliding as a weapon was unsheathed. My body instinctively went into battle mode as my mind slid into high alert. I went to launch myself out of the chamber, but my legs crumpled and I almost went to my knees. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Two female warriors in rough clothing, armed to the teeth. A male warrior similarly dressed and armed. A woman in a white coat. I snatched up a long, thick metal pipe of the floor and braced myself against the chamber, hating how my legs trembled. I bared my teeth at them. The civilized doctors and soldiers always were startled by something so savage. This doctor was no exception.

The woman in the white coat said something and I shifted towards her, my eyes burning holes into her. I didn't hear what she said but it didn't matter. A white coat like that meant she was a threat. I just don't know why she, a doctor, would release me without sedating me. It was foolish of her. From the corner of my eye I observed that the room looked a lot more ruined then it once had been, and I realised I was standing amongst a pile of plaster. I gave my full attention to the doctor, forcing my body to go still like I had been taught. _You are a predator,_ my instructor had said. _Act like one._

As I did this, I more sensed then saw the warriors getting ready to attack. I only let my eyes stray to them for a half second before I focused on the doctor. I would not be put in that chamber again. A voice in the back of my mind was asking frantic questions, like why was released so soon? How long had it been? Who were these people? Why had I been frozen?

I started shivering at that last thought, my mind finally registering how cold my body was. I would need clothes. A wet cough forced its way through my lips, some of the fluid that had found its way into my lungs being dispelled.

I looked at the doctor, at the way she held her hands out as if I was a wild animal. Good. She was the enemy, she should be frightened. My muscles were tensed and I was ready to spring. The tension in the room raised and I forgot my fear, my confusion and my cold body. My limbs still felt heavy and I still felt weak, but I could win this fight. A flicker of doubt hit me when I thought of the warriors, so different to the soldiers I normally fought but I pushed it away.

"It's okay," The woman in the white coat said. "You'll be alright. I can help. I'm a doctor."

That infuriated me. She can help? She's a doctor? She's an enemy, and I won't let her near me. She'd probably drug me and use me, like all the doctors do. Use me to collect data, watch how my performance changed under drugs that were often painful to take. No! I would not submit to that. The ice coffin was the last straw. I didn't care if they killed me, I would not suffer like this anymore.

The very thought tipped me over and I narrowed my eyes at her before baring my teeth again and lunging. The pipe swung out in a perfect, deadly ark and I felt a shot satisfaction at how well executed the move was. But then the man pulled her out of my range before I could make my mark, and all of a sudden a sword was clashing against my pipe. I drew it back to my chest, instinctively parrying the blow I knew was coming. My arm erupted into painful tingles at the blow and I hadn't even realized how numb it had been until then. The noise was slightly disorientating and I realized my body was even weaker then I guessed.

"Anya! Restrain her, do not kill her!" I looked into the green eyes of the woman as she said that, ash smeared around them in a fierce design.

I internally scoffed even as I spun to intercept the other woman's attack. They would not take me alive. Fury bubbled in my veins making me stronger, even as the ice I was truly feeling weakened me. Her eyes were also smeared in ash, and I intercepted her blow before hearing the shift behind me. In a second I had ducked below the swing and watched as the hilt went over me, once again assuring me the purpose was to knock me out. In a moment I was standing tall and going for the blonde woman rather than the green eyed one, surprising her. My next attack was swift and hard, and she managed to move back far enough that I just clipped her on the edge of her head. Still, she went down and that was my objective.

Triumphant, I spun to my other opponent. Weak as I was, I could not parry in time and she opened up a nasty gash on my arm. In rapid succession she punched me twice in the face with her free hand, even as I landed a blow on her hip with the pipe and twisted her hand away from my face before she could punch a third time. I was breathing heavily and blood ran from my nose and mouth, but I knew that blow to the hip would pain her. Just as I gathered myself to strike again something hard struck my wrist in its most sensitive spot, forcing me to let go of the pipe. I realized my mistake instantly. I had assumed she was unconscious and she had waited for the perfect moment to strike from behind. I hadn't even knocked her out.

I spun to her and punched in the face and was pleased to see blood coming from her earlier wound. Her clear eyes just proved that I was right; she had never truly been unconscious. Her return blow clipped my jaw with the hilt of her sword. I saw stars but blinked them away. A shallow slice to my shoulder made me spin again, but instantly arms came up underneath my armpits and locked behind my neck, essentially rendering my top half useless. Well, almost.

Even though she didn't let go I felt a rush of joy when I heard a dull crack as my head smashed back into her nose. Simultaneously I swung my legs up into the other girl's unprotected side, using the one holding me as leverage. I brought them away as quick as I could, but I still suffered a cut along the front of my left calf.

The woman behind me twisted and suddenly I was forced into the ground, plaster digging into me as I struggled. Her knee landed on back and one hand quickly twisted my arms behind me as a hand held down my head. I could just see the male warrior in a protective stance in front of the damn doctor and I snarled.

"Enough!" The woman atop me ordered.

I just struggled harder. I had been trained in combat since I was five, and for the last nine years I had no identity other than trainee. How had they gotten me into this situation?!

I thrashed and let out a furious noise again. I was terrified, but I wouldn't admit that. Just a few hours ago I had been forced into an icy prison and now I was trapped like a rat. _I think it was more than a few hours,_ a voice whispered. I ignored it, not wanting to have to face that impossible thought.

"What now, Lexa?" The woman restraining me asked.

"I think she's weak and disorientated. That entire battle was a fear response," I bristled at that despite its truth.

I would not have anyone thinking I was weak and _scared._ I started to struggle again but the woman just pressed harder with her knee and said, "Behave!"

I let out an insulted sound. She told me to behave, like I was some kind of child. I was a warrior, not a little kid throwing a tantrum.

I decided to go still and think this through. The woman, Anya I think she had been called, unfortunately did not loosen her grip at my sudden compliance. I tried not to be to frustrated that she was smart.

"We can question her later, when she's not as... aggressive. Also, she'll die from the cold soon. Lincoln, find the others and tell them we're going to have to set up camp early and then get back to searching. Anya, you and Lincoln will watch her," She ordered and it was obvious the green eyed woman was in charge.

Lexa. I committed the name to memory.

The name seemed strange to me, but then all names did. I had been number eight for as long as I could remember.

The woman shifted slightly above me and I could imagine her nodding.

"Get her up," Lexa ordered, and Anya obeyed.

I was yanked harshly to my feet and I let out a hiss as the numerous cuts and battered parts of my body protested. The woman took up a pose behind me, restraining my body so I couldn't move without risking injury to myself. From where we stood, I could just see the decayed bodies in the chambers that had held 13 and 27. Also, the empty spaces where 43 and 78 had once been. I filed that away as a future problem.

I was right in front of that green eyed woman again and I tilted my chin up. I would not show any weakness to this woman, despite what she seemed to think.

She said something in a harsh, foreign tongue. The woman holding me replied in the same tongue, and then her hand shifted away from my body. Before I could use this lapse to escape, a sharp pain exploded in the side of my head as she slammed the hilt of her dagger into my skull. I gasped and everything went black.

I began to wake. This time, I was warm and nothing was hindering my breathing. I could feel clothing on my body and something firm around my feet. There was a soft weight on my shoulders. However, there was someone very near me and I was thoroughly restrained, my arms and legs bound, my waist strapped to what I could only assume was a tree. I was also smarter this time.

I just barely slitted my eyes open, watching as best as I could through my eyelashes. I knew I had to keep my cool and think of a way to escape.

I watched a hand swipe my face with something that made the cuts to burn, especially the grazing on my jaw from when Anya had slammed me. I followed that had to an arm encased in white to a woman's face. It was the doctor.

Fury rushed through me. How dare she touch me! It took all of my concentration to stay still and keep my breathing even. I could just barely make out her features. I managed to get a glimpse of the darker skinned man next to her. It was the male warrior from earlier. He crouched by her as she sat on her knees and tended my wounds.

Probably just making sure I don't die so she can use me, I thought bitterly. I was suddenly glad that 43 and 78 were missing. Who knew what she would do if she got her hands on them.

"She put up a brilliant fight. If she hadn't been weakened by the ice she would have given Anya and Lexa a lot more trouble," The man said softly.

"I'm sure," The woman replied before continuing, "Nevertheless, Lexa will get what she needs from her."

"Of course. _Heda_ is very convincing," The man replied easily.

"I've noticed," The doctor replied dryly.

Every single time she touched me I had to hold in a shiver of revulsion. Her hands were cold, like the doctor's I had grown up with. How many innocents had she tortured in her quest for knowledge? I still remembered the bodies of the children who hadn't survived being experimented on and altered.

"I just wish she would let me get samples. That kind of information could be very useful once we get some of the medical machinery from Mount Weather working in the communal hospital that's being set up." The doctor sounded wistful, but that just sent my anger into more of a rage.

She wanted samples from me? Like hell. My eyes shot open, and before even the warrior could react I slammed my head forwards. I heard a satisfying crack as her nose broke and it made the sting in my forehead and the aching from the blows to my head incredibly worthwhile.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, ashamed of the slight tremor in my voice as I though of all the tests that had been carried out on me by doctors just like this one.

I hadn't been a mutant experiment, but they had been willing to try the craziest drugs on us.

My eyes watched her every movement as she griped her nose and set it herself. She winced and I narrowed my eyes, tracking even her breathing. I was so focused on her I was almost startled when the warrior moved. I snapped my head towards him and bared my teeth.

His eyes were gentle, and that somehow made me angrier even as he said, "We won't hurt you, _goufa."_

The word he used to refer to me was foreign and I didn't like it one bit. I didn't like not knowing. I tried to school my features even as anger and despair and helplessness swirled around inside me.

" _Goufa_ means child," He explained, and keeping my gaze stony and stopping my lips from twisting into a scowl was incredibly hard.

I was fourteen years of age. I was no child.

I took in my surroundings and realised we were in a forest. This confused me. How far had we travelled when I was unconscious? There were no forests around the facility. In fact, who were these people? Where were the soldiers and the doctors? They should all be cooing about how I survived the ice chamber and sticking needles inside of me.

I heard footsteps and was broken from my musings. I looked towards the sound and saw the two women walking towards me. By the sun I would guess it was late afternoon. As they approached I recalled their names.

Anya and Lexa.

The male warrior was still crouched in front of me, though he spared a glance for the doctor. She waved her hand at him and instead looked at me. This time I couldn't control the glare and scowl.

"Abby, leave us," Lexa commanded.

I remembered what the male warrior had called her. _Heda._ From the way he bowed his head now, it was obviously a term of respect.

The woman made a frustrated sound, but before she could speak Lexa continued, "She will say nothing and will not cooperate at all for as long as you are here. The damage to your nose is evidence enough."

"Fine, commander," This Abby woman replied.

I watched through narrowed eyes as she left the small area we were in, heading over to where a fire was being set up and more people milled around. I could sense many curious gazes, but I ignored them as I assured that the doctor was a safe distance from me.

I then thought to the new title Lexa had been given. Who did she command, I wondered.

"Lincoln, make sure no one strays over here," Lexa ordered, drawing my attention back to the present.

So that was his name. He simply nodded and went to stand guard between us and the main camp set up. My gaze drifted from the stern set of Lexa's jaw to the incredibly similar set of Anya's.

I once again schooled my features into a blank mask. It was so much easier now that the doctor was gone. As I looked directly at the two warrior women I couldn't help but feel a smidge of respect. I was one of the best of the fifty super soldier trainees and these two had taken me down. Granted, I had been weakened, but it was still an impressive feat.

I let none of this show on my face. I waited for them to question me, for them to ask me of secrets I had no clue about, torture me for information or something else.

Instead, Lexa took one step back and tilted her head towards Anya, who in turn took a step forward and crouched in front of me. I could easily head butt her like I had the doctor, but I felt no desire to. As I watched her brown eyes I knew she was not currently a threat. She made no move to speak, so I continued to study her features, from the fearsome looking war paint to the set of her lips and the length of nose. I committed it all to memory and summarised she was in her early twenties.

I found my curiosity add into the mix of emotions inside of me as I wondered about her attire and weaponry. My fear had calmed now the doctor was gone, and looking into her steady brown eyes so did my anger. She had a harsh gaze, but she seemed... solid.

I felt no anger over the battle, strangely. Rather, along with the respect I found myself wondering who they were. It _had_ been a fear response and an anger response to attack, and if the doctor had not been there I may have been more rational. Or maybe not, considering that just the thought of the ice chamber angered me.

Finally, she shifted on her heels and opened her mouth. I waited for a typical, who do you work for kind of question but instead got, "What's your name?"

Try as I might, I couldn't keep the surprise from showing in my face. She had a deep yet slightly lilted voice, and as neutral as it was now I knew it could turn ice cold. But what surprised me was that she asked me for my name.

We didn't have names. We had numbers. All of the personnel at the facility knew that. Unless...

"Are you a part of the facility?" I asked, my voice scratchy and hoarse from what I was assuming was misuse, which didn't make sense because I had only been out a few hours.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you mean the building we found you in?"

I nodded, watching her for any signs of a lie. My instructor would have us caned if we missed a lie.

"No. That building is rubble now. It was destroyed in the nuclear war a hundred years ago. Only parts of the third level and the entirety of the fourth level of the basement survived." Her voice was so matter of fact it actually lessened the blow.

"I was in the chamber for a hundred years?" I asked my eyes wide.

She just nodded whilst my mind raced. I thought about it. It wasn't like I had had any friends, though there had been a sort of comradeship between some of the other soldiers. But if the building had been wiped... Then all that was left was the twenty who had been frozen. And any of the doctors or soldiers who had been in the building was dead, hell; they were all dead no matter what.

"Did you find the other chambers?" I drew my knees up my chest, and I would have wrapped my arms around them if they were not bound to my sides so securely.

"There were eight broken ones that held only dead bodies. There were eleven clean spots where they had obviously been moved. It is our assumption that you were left because they could not see you," She watched me as she spoke.

I nodded and licked my lips.

We both went quiet for a while as I thought about the missing chambers before pushing that thought away. They could all look after themselves once they were released, and none of them were my problem. I only knew who two of them were anyway.

I felt a strange sense of liberation. I couldn't believe how free I felt now that the facility wasn't constantly a threat to my life. It was so odd how I felt freer trapped against a tree then I ever had walking on my own to complete a mission, or training in the facility.

I was broken from my thoughts when Anya spoke again, "I did ask you a question. What's your name?"

I looked past her brown eyes to see Lexa standing still, watching us both. I knew she could hear us, but she was also at the perfect angle to read my body language. I cursed that I had brought my knees up. It made me look weak and young. I looked away from her and wet my lips as I tried to formulate a reply.

I looked down and noticed that they had completely wrapped my feet in bandages. They certainly felt warm enough. I turned my head to my shoulder and noticed that the soft weight from before was a fur blanket. I was wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pants. I wondered who had dressed me and tensed at the thought of the doctor.

A soft throat clearing drew my attention back to Anya and I knew she was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't have a name," I went for the truth and looked up at Anya. Her eyes had narrowed slightly, and I could tell she was suspicious from the slight indicators her body language was giving off. She hid her emotions and thoughts very well though.

My gaze slid to Lexa, who's only indication that this was surprising news, was that she had tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What do you mean?" Anya's voice was still stern but it seemed a bit sharper. Sharper, but not colder.

I looked at her hard, wondering how much I should say when I decided that I liked her. She had beaten me shitless and wasn't the friendliest person, but something about her seemed very real and I hadn't experienced that in a person before. My head was still reeling from the fact that it had been a hundred years despite the freedom I had felt. I also felt the inescapable loneliness I felt in the facility, yet now it was ten times stronger. It made me want to reach out.

However, I was still cautious. "In the facility, we were numbered, but we did not have names. They wanted to try and keep us as..." I struggled to articulate what I meant. "We were easier to control if we had no identity or even self knowledge."

The sad part was that it was true. When we felt we had nothing to fight for, not even ourselves, we become much easier to subdue. But that was over now, I reminded myself firmly. Who cares that I had basically slept a hundred years when it only felt like a few hours? I was free of the facility.

"Then what's your number?" Anya questioned.

"Eight," I replied.

I was slightly startled when Lexa appeared near us. I was so used to the adults around me not being able to walk silently like I could that I hadn't even noticed that these two did.

"In this world you will need a name. Your name carries you and it can hold shame or power," Lexa said.

"You must choose a name," Anya continued.

I frowned. How was I supposed to choose a name? The entire concept was foreign; I didn't even know what a good name was.

I looked at Anya. If I was going to like her then she should be able to help me. At least, she might. I wasn't really sure of how to interact with anyone.

"You pick one," I said. "I can't just name myself. People don't do that, do they?" I accused.

The faintest smile curled at the edge of Anya's lips and I realized how childish I sounded. It was hard not to groan.

Anya looked to Lexa then rocked back on her heels. "She looks like a Nadia to me."

"It works," replied Lexa.

"Nadia," I worked the strange name around my mouth before nodding.

It was going to take some getting used to, being called by a name instead of a number, but I was sure it would work out.

Lexa crossed to the tree next to the one I was tied to and resumed watching us. I shifted at my uncomfortable bindings, and I swear I could feel Lexa narrow her eyes even though I was looking at Anya.

"How old are you?" Anya questioned.

"Fourteen years," I said, trying to make myself look older.

Covered in bruises and tied up as I was I knew it was a failed effort long before Anya slight raised her eyebrow. I slumped a bit but straightened up as soon as I realized that that to would make me look childish.

"What is the facility?" She continued.

I froze and watched her for a trap. What did she want from me? Was she trying to trick me into giving her delicate information? Did I even know any delicate information?

And then I realized that it had been a hundred years. I somehow knew it was the truth. The dense forest we were in, these people with their weapons and clothes and language. They were all indicators that a long time had passed. What could she do with any information I gave her anyway?

"It was a training facility. There were a hundred of us. Fifty fighters like me and fifty... Experiments. Though they are trained to fight as well." I said.

"What were the experiments?" She asked.

I shifted, uncomfortable. "The doctors did things to them...changed them. So that they could do things, things that normal people can't do."

She gave me a look that said to continue, but I looked past her to where Lincoln stood guard, and past him to where the doctor woman, Abby, walked around camp. What if she heard this information and got ideas. I stiffened and decided not to say anything more on the subject.

Anya followed my line of sight and seemed resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to say anymore. I once again shifted uncomfortably against my bindings. The ropes were beginning to cut into me a bit.

Anya watched my movements before standing and gesturing to Lexa. They shared a few words in their language, and then Anya moved over to a nearby tree and sat down, seemingly getting comfortable. I realised she must be the first one to stand watch over me. It was a smart move on their part, considering the fight I had put up before. I don't know why Anya's presence was so soothing.

Lexa crouched down in front of me, her red sash falling from her armour and pooling on the ground. "As much as I can understand you were afraid when you attacked us, these people see you as a threat. Tonight you will stay bound as a punishment for the trouble you have caused. Tomorrow, when we travel you will have only your hands bound and you will travel on either Anya or Lincoln's horse with them.

'I will keep you from the doctor, and when we return to our separate camps she will be nowhere near us, and you will give us the answers we want. Do you understand?" She looked at me with those unwavering green eyes and something about them made me want to cause mischief just to see what would happen.

I squashed that feeling down and instead nodded at her, resigning myself to a cold night tied to a tree. At least these women were separate to the doctor. It made me trust them more to see they weren't too closely associated with this Abby woman.

"Good, Nadia. I will see you when the sun rises." She looked at me before reaching forward.

I instantly stiffened and couldn't help my lip curling back a bit; no one ever touched anyone unless they were going to inflict pain.

She stilled her hand until I relaxed, and then continued to reach forward and grabbed the fur on my shoulder and wrapped it around my front as well.

I remembered her words about sunrise and looked up and noticed the sun setting. Time had moved quickly, and I couldn't help but think that this was the most painless interrogation I had ever been in.

I looked back to Lexa and she nodded once at me before standing up and striding away. I couldn't help but notice that she truly walked like a leader would.

I heard a soft scraping noise and looked over to see Anya sharpening her sword. I blinked at her once and she merely looked straight back at me. I eventually settled into my fur and looked up at the sky. I found the constant rhythm of Anya sharpening her weapons comforting, and when the last glimmers of sunlight faded I looked up to the now dark sky.

I felt my breath catch as I saw the stars. I had only ever seen them through an almost brown fog before, yet now they gleamed so brightly. How the world had recovered when humanity was wiped out.

I slowly found myself falling asleep despite the chill and the uncomfortable position I was. Normally I would be scared to fall asleep with a potentially hostile stranger nearby, but I knew Anya would not hurt me. I also knew she would not let the doctor harm me.

I don't know how I knew, I just did.

That night, I dreamed of many things. They all had the same feel to them though, the feeling of freedom. The feeling of being able to breathe, to actually live without the threat of the facility looming over me.

 **Hope you liked it, this was a pretty long chapter :)  
Please fav, follow and review, even guest reviews are great!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Nadia_**

I woke to the sounds of a camp being roused. What looked like supplies and scrap metal were being loaded into to horse driven wagons and it was clear they were from the facility. I realised that there must have been a team that worked overnight to get it all in such a short time. I was torn away from my thoughts by the sound of a branch cracking.

I snapped my head over and looked at the girl unwaveringly. She seemed slightly startled by the intensity of my gaze but recovered well. I guessed her to be older than me by two, maybe three years. Her eyes were smeared with ash like Anya, Lexa and Lincoln's were but her movements as she stood, the way she checked her weapons belt, even the shift of her eyes assured me that she was new to the world of warriors. I could recognize it the same way I had seen it in the younger fighters at our facility.

I knew it was still very early from the pink in the sky. My breath created little puffs of frost and my toes were a bit numb despite the wrappings on them. I wiggled them and contained a wince as they started to tingle with sensation.

I looked back to the young woman guarding me. It was a bit disconcerting to know that I had not woken when she had swapped with whoever had watched me last. In fact, it was disconcerting to know I had not woken for any of the watch changes.

Regardless, I narrowed my eyes at her, committing her face to memory. Something about her seemed to be slightly...cleaner then Anya and Lexa were. Perhaps she was transitioning.

I finally looked away from her, instead watching the camp. I instantly located the doctor, and kept my eyes on her. I saw glimpses of Anya, Lincoln and Lexa but did not bother to track them. They were not currently threats. I did, however, keep my ears open in case the girl watching me got any ideas.

The bindings around my waist, legs and hands were definitely biting into me now, but I ignored it. Yesterday I had been scared, disorientated and desperate for...companionship and it had made me weak.

I remembered asking for a name when I was told I needed one, I remembered trusting Anya for no reason and I remembered Lexa's eyes igniting a sense of mischief in me. I silently cursed myself, unable to believe how foolish I had been. It must have been the after effect of being in the ice so long.

Yet even now when I thought of Anya I could not see her as a threat. I mean sure, she had already proven she was worth her salt and could kick some serious ass if needed, but if I didn't cause trouble it shouldn't be a problem. If I could make them trust me, eventually I would be able to slip away unseen.

 _And go where?_ Asked that annoying voice in the back of my head, persistent in its goal to ruin all of my plans. The thing that stung was that that was the truth. As much as I could take care of myself in the wild, and had been trained to, I had no idea what this newly evolved planet held in store. The chance of getting myself killed by accident was high.

I sighed softly, under my breath. Maybe I could stay with them for a while, see what they were like. It should be fine as long as they kept me away from the doctor and her cold hands.

I broke my eyes away from the doctor when I saw two familiar figures brake away from camp and stride towards me. I heard sound from behind me and new the girl was moving. I flitted my eyes to once and found her pose non-threatening, and decided to keep an ear out for further movement whilst I watched Anya and Lexa approach me. I stiffened my spine. Today I would not be weak, nor would I be so forthcoming with information as I had been yesterday. Despite the calming presence Anya presented me with and the interesting aura surrounding Lexa, I had to be smarter.

I tilted my chin up a bit and set my jaw, not realising that this made look like a stubborn child. I also did not know that this made both Anya and Lexa hold in a smile.

"Good Morning, Nadia," Lexa said.

I did not reply, but tilted my head in response. The sound of my new name was oddly pleasing. It made me feel somewhat human.

"You caused no disturbances in the night. This is good news. Today, we head back to our respective camps. As much as my home is further away, I will be staying in Anya's village a while where you yourself will reside for now, under her careful watch," She looked at me as she said this.

I gazed back at her. I finally decided to take that as a warning, and not a threat. Her eyes were far too...alive for it to be a threat.

"You will double up with Anya, and you will ride with your hands bound. Do not cause trouble, or you will walk the whole trip. If for some reason you cannot ride with Anya, you will ride with Lincoln. Do you understand?" Lexa asked me.

I nodded tightly; considering how I was stuck in a situation I knew nothing about. Also, it was a hundred years in the future and I had no idea what radiation had done to the planet. A part of me was still coming to terms with that. Also, there was a slight worry for those who had been frozen and then taken, but I pushed it away. They could take care of themselves.

 _Not while they're frozen._ There was that voice again. I ignored it, instead focusing on Lexa when she began to speak. I caught sight of Anya shifting her weight slightly in the background, and my ears picked up on the restless movement of the girl guarding me.

Lexa's voice was stern. "You will answer me with your words, Nadia."

I did not like the way she said that, speaking as if I was a small child. I answered perhaps a bit too tartly. "Of course, Lexa."

Her lips tightened and Anya's eyes narrowed. I heard the girl behind me stop moving and her breathing quicken a bit. I remembered Lexa and Anya's smart battle tactics and the way Lexa had slashed into all my unguarded spots with speed and ease, and felt a slight twinge of regret for my words. I refused to call it apprehension. A warrior such as me would not feel such a cowardly emotion. I repeated that in my head at least twice before meeting Lexa's eyes.

I instantly stiffened. Her gaze held a challenge. "Octavia, leave us."

The girl left instantly, uttering a soft, "Yes, Heda."

"You should not be disrespectful. Especially not in front of my people. This is the only warning you will receive." She gave me another stern look and I suddenly felt younger than ever.

I refused to look away from her intense gaze and did not reply, almost missing the tiniest quirk of Anya's lips before her face became neutral again. Almost.

When it became obvious I had no answer for her last comment, Lexa continued. "You should also address me by my title."

This was followed by a pointed look and I immediately lied, "I don't know what your title is."

"Do not lie. You are perceptive; you would have picked it up by now. You may use either of the terms, whether spoken in my language or yours." Her tone was unforgiving and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Not in the mood to submit, I merely put my chin up again and said nothing.

"We will break within the hour. Do you have any questions?" Lexa asked, and we both knew she had caught me.

I did not want to seem foolish and young for asking questions, but I also had things I was itching to know. Lexa knew this and so did I. I cursed her intelligence and tried to hold my tongue but ultimately failed.

"What will I do once I reach Anya's village?" I felt this was the most important question.

"Anya can answer that," Lexa watched my every move, much like I watched her and Anya.

She reminded me of a predator, the same way I reminded myself of one. I felt my respect grow a bit and tried to ignore it as I turned my gaze upon Anya.

She stepped forward, her coat giving a light swish as she stepped forward to stand in front of me. I refused to tilt my head up, instead straining my eyes to see her. I knew I would look less vulnerable this way. The binds itched and hurt, but this time I did not shift against them. I focused my attention on Anya.

"In my village, we will teach you. You are already as good a warrior as the majority of my men, but I will hone your skill to make it better suited to the opponents you will face. You will learn basic healing arts, and you will give me any information I ask for, if you yourself know it." Before I could protest the information bit, Anya ploughed on.

"You will also be given a room in my home, a warm bed and food. The position you will be in will be similar to my second, or what you might call a one on one training relationship. However, you are still strange and foreign to us, a possible threat. Until we know for sure that we can trust you, you will not be my second."

She looked at me before finishing off her speech with, "Does this make sense to you?"

I nodded and Lexa gave a soft cough. I remembered her words from earlier, about using my voice. I held in a small sigh.

"Yes, Anya," My voice was not nearly as curt as it had been before.

Anya's eyes had a strength to them that was not to be challenged. It was almost as if she could say with a single look that I am a child and I will do as she says. I didn't like it, but at the same time there was a promise of being cared for if I was to be a child.

A part of me liked that idea, the thought of being looked after. Another part of me rebelled against it, longing for freedom and independence.

"Good," Her voice was firm.

Anya looked back to Lexa, and at her nod reached for me. I instantly stiffened and went to bear my teeth. I received a light rap on the head, curtsey of Anya's knuckles.

"You will not do that to either Lexa or me, understood?" I looked at her blankly before realising she meant baring my teeth.

I went to nod, upset because I knew it would be a hard habit to break, before realising I was to use my words. "I understand," I refused to believe my voice was anywhere near sulky.

I also made the choice to ignore the slight quirk in Anya's lips or the amused air that suddenly surrounded Lexa.

I stiffened yet again when Anya reached me once more, and settled for a bit of lip curling. She gave me a look, one that said _get your ass in line_ , and I was embarrassed when my first response was to behave. God, I was finally free and I was following rules?

Anya made quick work of the bindings on my hands, and it took everything in me not to sigh in relief when the ropes were off. It was also hard work not to rub the angry red lines. I watched her mass of blonde brown hair slide over her head and shoulders as she bent to remove my ankle bindings. Finally she removed my waist bindings and I couldn't help but roll my shoulders out after having been against the tree for so long.

"Thanks," I said softly, refusing to look at her face.

"You are welcome, _goufa,_ " She replied.

"I am not a child!" I looked at her angrily.

She raised an eyebrow and simply said, "You are not yet recognized as a tradesperson, healer or warrior of a clan. Therefore, you are a child."

I glared at her as my only response, stubbornly refusing to accept what she said.

She just shook her head and muttered softly under her breath, probably cursing me. I looked her straight in the eye and she said, "You are very stubborn, perhaps even a bit headstrong. I will find training you amusing."

"I am trained," I said.

"Not enough," was her simple reply.

Before I could say anything in return Anya stood up and dusted off her knees before reaching and grabbing my forearm. I was so startled by the movement I didn't stop her. Once I was standing I saw Lexa nod at Anya and stride away, back to the main camp.

That's where Anya then dragged me. As we went through the camp all of the curious faces were met with Anya's glare. I could now clearly tell the difference between Anya's people and the doctor's people.

I caught sight of Lexa talking to a blonde woman about her own age, and realized that she was also of the doctor's people. It made me instantly dislike her, but when Lexa gave her hand a gentle touch I realized they were close. Perhaps even intimate. Maybe she was slightly ok.

But when she looked at me and gave me a vicious glare for apparently no reason I glared back and found that my original dislike was well placed.

Anya and I finally made it the destination she had in mind. It was a log with a few packs and a person sitting by them. She was a tough looking woman with dark brown skin, wicked scars and a tattoo adorning her face.

I gazed at her curiously and deduced she was a warrior as she ignored me and greeted Anya. When she did finally look at me I could tell she was assessing how much of a threat I posed.

"This is Indra. You will treat her with respect," Anya did not give me time to answer before she was shoving me into the ground.

I sat with a huff, wanting to disobey yet at the same time wanting her praise. I suppose this is what having no decent adults around for most of your life could do to you.

I watched Anya curiously even as my body was alert for threats. She picked up a roll of bandage and a small jar of something.

"Hands out," She ordered.

I did as she said and almost yelped when she smeared the slave inside the jar along the small cuts I had caused on my wrists from twisting against the rope.

It stung but eventually cooled and eased the sting. Anya then firmly wrapped the bandages around them. I watched all this, and yet was somehow not quick enough to jerk away when she twisted a rope around them again.

I struggled a little bit, but Anya snapped softly, "Enough!"

I curiously did not want to disappoint her, so I obeyed. However, the feeling of wanting to create mischief was growing as well.

It was then I noticed that the camp had almost been completely packed up. Anya led me by my binds to where a horse waited. It was a nice bay with a white blaze on its head. It snuffled to Anya in greeting and she rubbed its muzzle affectionately whilst murmuring a few things in her own strange language.

She yanked me over and in a swift movement lifted herself onto its back. This created some awkward pulling on my binds considering the rope attached to my bound wrists. I glared at Anya but she merely yanked me into an ungraceful heap in the front of the saddle, before she shifted and rearranged me so I was sitting in front of her. I went to sit straight, but she yanked me back.

"I won't be able to see if you're doing that. Rest your chin below me head." Her voice was steady and commanding.

I huffed at my rough treatment. Sure, the adults at the facility had done worse, but I wanted to see if these people were genuine about not hurting me.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

Instantly I was cuffed over the head, and when I tensed to head butt her she pressed her thumb hard into a groove in my hip. I gasped in pain and she simply said, "I don't care."

I let out a displeased sound but nonetheless settled back into her chest. I turned my face to the side and found my ear against Anya's neck and the rest of my face buried in her fur collar. I could hear her heartbeat and it was very soothing. It made her seem so much more real.

Lexa came into view and gave a few orders, and then we were on our way.

I watched everything with obvious curiosity. I could feel the anxious and curious gazes of the people travelling with us. It was clear that I made the doctors people more nervous than I made Anya's people. But after assessing them all for threats I ignored them, instead fascinated by my surroundings. I could practically feel Anya's amusement.

It was then that the doctor rode up, clearly uncomfortable on her horse, bouncing around like a newborn. I stiffened and went to snarl, sitting up completely straight. She had just enough time to shoot me a frightened yet determined look before Anya yanked me back into her chest, breathing into my ear, "Don't even think about it, Nadia."

I found the use of my name soothing, but seeing the doctor was still frustrating. I struggled a little bit before Anya gave me another sharp cuff over my ear. This time I did snarl.

"Nadia, behave!" This came from Lexa, and I turned my head towards where she was at the front of the pack quite sharply.

This time there was no lightness or amusement in her green eyes. Only a promise of a punishment I would not like.

Outnumbered and feeling pretty useless, I slumped against Anya, giving the doctor my most hate filled gaze. She stiffened, but then Lexa beckoned her and she moved up to speak with her.

"Better," Anya said softly.

It was enough to slightly sooth my injured pride. Of course, it did nothing for my now stinging ear, I thought dryly. Oh well, I had had much worse.

It was with that thought that many of my battle sustained injuries flared to life. I gritted my teeth and knew I would bare it rather than admit I need help and have that doctor touch me.

I felt a tingling sensation and knew someone was looking at me. After gazing around I determined it was the blonde who had been speaking with Lexa earlier. She was in fact, glaring at me. I scowled slightly as she moved her horse alongside the doctor and Lexa.

I watched her back for a moment before dismissing her. She was not important.

With injuries catching up on me fast, I felt fatigue take over despite the sleep I had had. Hell, despite the one hundred year sleep I had had.

I knew I was hungry, but also knew it could wait.

My head shifted and I found the same spot from before, Anya's fur collar making a pillow and her heart beating a steady rhythm against my ear. It was unsurprisingly not long before I fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please fav, follow and review :)**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Anya_**

Anya kept her horse at a steady walk as the strange, once frozen girl lay back against her. She felt a tinge of amusement at the sulky air she surrounded herself in. Despite Nadia's protests, Anya knew she was just a child.

Anya felt a pang of sadness thinking of her last second, Tris. But then she gazed at her first second. Lexa rode her horse ahead of her and Anya was to her right, Indra at her left. She had grown into something quite spectacular.

She felt Nadia shift and knew that she would either grow restless or fall asleep. She had to admit, the young girl intrigued her. There was so much she wanted to know about where this strange girl had come from, who she was and how she was trained, but Lexa had warned her to wait. The girl would tell them nothing if she didn't trust them, but also would not answer their questions if she did not respect their authority. It made for an interesting relationship.

She had already noticed that Nadia was soothed by rhythm. From the way the sound of her sharpening her sword had lulled her to sleep last night and the way she now seemed at ease listening to Anya's heartbeat.

They rode for a few hours, and Anya knew that soon they would stop for their midday meal. It was a five day trek back to their homes and Anya knew Lexa would keep breaks short as not to waste time.

She felt the girl shift in front of her, and all of a sudden she bent her head back in the unnatural way only the very flexible and the young could do. Her forehead pressed against Anya's chin and every now and then bumped it with the horse's gait. Anya shifted her head downwards slightly and raised an eyebrow in silent askance, easily recognizing the curious look in the girl's eyes.

"Who is she?" Nadia asked softly.

"She? Perhaps a hint of whom your referring, Nadia," Her voice was slightly chiding, and she did not appreciate the slight eye roll Nadia gave in response.

She gave her ear a hard tug in response, and Nadia shot her a small glare before gesturing with her head to Clarke. "Her, the blonde. She keeps glaring at me, and I don't know why," She did not seem upset, but rather confused.

"Maybe because you attacked her mother, _goufa."_ She saw the look of understanding hit Nadia's face just as her annoyance at being called a child became evident.

She huffed and simply said, "You don't understand."

"I could, if you explained," Anya answered evenly.

Nadia just shook her head and looked back to Clarke. Anya was relieved that her face only held mild dislike, nothing like the hatred she saw when she look at Abby.

Anya had to admit, she was looking forward to training this one. She was young, yet she was highly skilled. Anya knew that the only advantage she had against her was years of real life experience. Nadia had already learnt that acting savage would not bother her or her people, not like it would the sky people.

As the day wore on and the girl drifted in and out of sleep. At one point, Abby drifted near them to speak to Indra, and the girl stiffened. Anya decided to reprimand her more gently this time. She began to tap a stead rhythm against the girl's neck. It soothed her, even though they both knew it was also a strategic position in case she lunged for Abby.

But after a while Abby returned to her place in the procession, safely behind them and out of sight. As soon as the girl realised the implications of not being able to see her enemy she stiffened. Anya sighed and continued the rhythm until she settled again. Unable to stop herself, she smoothed back the girls black hair.

 _Stop that,_ she scolded herself. She always let herself get too attached to her seconds, and it had done her no good. As proud as she was of Lexa, it still hurt to let her go, to become the commander their people needed. And Tris...

 _You're being ridiculous. Love is weakness. Nadia isn't even your second._

Yet, she thought dryly. Not yet. Surely if Indra could have the sky girl she could have the frozen girl. It made plenty of sense to her.

Anya was able to pinpoint the exact moment that the girl fell asleep. Her breathing deepened and she finally fully relaxed into Anya's grip.

They rode on in silence for a while, yet she could still feel the restlessness and questions brimming within the doctor. She had questions herself, as it was not everyday a girl thawed out of the ice and attacked you, however she saw the wisdom in her _Heda's_ words. She could only hope the doctor would to.

Thinking of the doctor, Anya felt a strange surge of protectiveness for the girl. She remembered the way the girl had been tense and ready for battle, but hadn't attacked until Abby had indeed confirmed herself as a doctor. She also remembered Lincoln's report of him being suspicious to her being awake, yet how she had only given herself away when Abby mentioned samples.

She contained a smile at the thought of Lincoln. He was an excellent spy, scout, healer and warrior and only a few years her junior. He was also incredibly observant of small details as a spy had to be, and that was probably why he had suspected Nadia's wakefulness earlier on.

After a little more riding they came across a place suitable to stop for lunch. Lexa gave orders to be quick, and so no fire was made. Soon, there were guards posted by the supply wagons and dried meat and hard cheese was being passed around.

Anya had dismounted her horse and Nadia had woken in the process. She watched her blink and look around, saw the slightest panic when she registered that Anya was not there and then saw that panic go away when she saw Anya next to her, holding the reins.

"Down," was all Anya said.

Despite the girls bound hands she got to the ground nimbly. Anya realized she must have been trained to ride on horseback at some point.

Nadia spun to look at her, the badly fitting clothes sagging and a fierce glare on her face. Anya cuffed her over the ear for that look alone. She would not tolerate insolence.

The girl let out a soft snarl and lashed out with a particularly vicious kick. Anya twisted slightly so it did not hit as bad, but it clipped her calf and she knew it would bruise.

Well aware Lexa was watching Anya knew she had to get it through to this girl who was in charge here. She grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her close, near enough that their eyes were only inches apart. The only indication of the girls surprise was a slight widening of her eyes.

Anya made sure her own eyes held a promise of violence, "Try that again. I dare you, girl."

The girl had the slightest intake of breath, but she otherwise remained still.

"Good," Anya said, nodding to herself.

She grabbed the girl's bindings and dragged her behind her as she nodded to one of the trainee warriors to care for her horse. She raised a slight eyebrow at Lexa before looking at Abby. Lexa gave the slightest of nods. She would keep the doctor from bothering them.

"I will feed you, and you will answer my questions," Anya said, picking up a small bundle of food on the way.

She shoved Nadia down by the tree roots before sitting down across from her.

She placed one strip of meat in the girl's hands and a small chunk of the hard cheese. The girl moved awkwardly with her hands bound but ate it nonetheless, shooting the occasional shy glance at Anya.

This girl was dumbfounding. Nadia went from compliant and sleepy to angry and kicking to shy and meek all in one day. It was almost as if she had never been around people before.

Anya paused and thought, _maybe she hasn't. After all, she didn't even have a name._

When the girl finished her strip of meat and began to nibble on her cheese, Anya decided to ask some very basic questions. Lexa's warning was in her mind and she knew she had to tread carefully with the girl, especially with how unstable she was right now.

"Nadia, how old are you?" A simple, easy question.

Yet still she got that untrusting gaze in return. There was a pause and Anya thought she wasn't going to reply, but then she did.

"I am fourteen years old," She said softly, watching Anya's every movement.

"A child then," Anya stated.

"I am no child," The girl muttered, slightly sullen.

She seemed to realize that this made her seem even younger because she wiped all expression off of her face a few seconds later.

"Why are you so under developed for your age? You are tall, yet hardly grown," Another easy question.

The wait was longer, but Nadia did answer. "They gave us medication to help control emotion. I overhead doctors say that delaying growth and some other things I can't really remember were side effects."

Anya felt a surge of anger at the fear in the girl's voice but did not let it show. She could already tell the girl would hate anything that resembled pity.

"Why are hairless?" It seemed like an odd question, but Anya wanted to know.

The girl blanched a bit, blinking and gazing at her smooth arms. She seemed to chew on her answer for a few moments and Anya took the chance to give her some more food even as she ate her own. She knew the girl must be starving, yet she showed excellent self control.

After another minute, Anya shifted slightly to let the girl know she was still waiting.

Nadia looked up and finally answered, "Well, it was a treatment they gave us. It hurt a bit but got rid of all of the hair. Permanently. They did at the time when they wanted to use us in the promotional war videos and stuff, so we had to look good and up to date with society standards. At least that's what the film man said."

Anya looked at her sensing there was more. The girl gave the littlest sigh before continuing.

"They soon realized we were too volatile to be outside for the promos. That's why they stopped sending us on missions, too. I think they were just waiting for the perfect time to send us to fight in the war. "

The last question Anya wanted to ask, _why do you fear the doctor?_ Would have to wait. She could see Nadia was not ready.

She instead passed her some more food and said, "That is enough for today."

The girl gave an obvious sigh of relief. Anya smirked slightly at her amusing emotional changed before reaching out and giving her a pat on the head. Nadia flinched but then relaxed and Anya held her hand there for a second before letting go.

Soon enough they were back on the horse and riding again. The girl seemed content to watch their surroundings, but Anya was sure to keep the doctor out of her line of sight.

Nadia's attention seemed to remain fixed instead on Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and _Lexa with_ Clarke. _Anya_ could practically sense her picking them all apart in her head, trying to get answers and profiles on them. She stifled a smile. The girl was smart.

She caught Lexa's eye at one point and gave a slight nod. Lexa inclined her head before looking away.

They both knew that later that night Anya would report to Lexa everything she had learnt, everything she had asked.

For now they would just continue to ride, hopefully in silence.

She looked at the head of the girl in front of her and thought of how enamoured she became whenever she saw something new, sometimes leaning almost out of her seat to get a better look.

Anya shook her head thinking, _this trip might not be as quiet as I hoped._

 **An Anya chapter! Would anyone like a Lexa chapter? Maybe squeeze in some Clexa trash/fluff?**

 **Please review, follow and fav :)**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5 FIXED

**Hopefully formatting is fixed! Sorry guys fell asleep last night. Thanks for all the reviews and messages** **I can see my reviews when I go into my email but not on the site for some reason, which means I can't reply :/ PM me if you would like a reply.**

 **Also thanks darkwolf for your reviews**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Nadia**_

It was our second day of travel and the bandages and salve on my hands was beginning to itch. I of course said nothing, knowing that I would be able to persevere it.

Last night when we made camp, Anya had left me as far away from the doctor as possible under Lincoln's careful watch. The dark haired girl form before stayed as well and I soon learnt that her name was Octavia. She seemed to be intimate on some level with Lincoln.

I had followed Anya with my eyes and watched as she disappeared into the commander's tent. It was nothing to grand as it had to be portable for this short pace of time, but it was still roomier then the other tents.

I was brought back to reality by the sharp pang of hunger in my stomach. I had passed out last night before dinner was served and we skipped breakfast today in favour of moving faster.

I sat back against Anya with a huff. The horse moved in a fast walk beneath us.

"What is wrong, Nadia?" Anya's voice demanded an answer.

"Nothing," I responded automatically.

My hair, by now a wild tangled mess, received a sharp tug from Anya. I let out a growl and she simply said, "You will not lie to me."

"But I'm fine!" I said, exasperated.

I looked to the sky and noted that it was almost midday. We would stop for lunch soon anyway.

Anya merely stilled behind me. I bent my head back so that my forehead brushed against her chin. She did not look at me, merely keeping her eyes ahead.

"Anya?" I asked, a bit of worry seeping in.

Anya was the only person I liked. Sure, I didn't mind Lexa and Lincoln and possibly Octavia but I liked Anya.

I didn't want to make her stop talking to me but I also didn't want to seem weak.

"Anya!" This time she looked down at me, a cool indifference in her eyes.

"If you do not speak truly to me there is no point in us conversing," She stated.

"Anya..." I trailed off, realizing how dangerously close to a whine that had sounded.

No whining. You are a soldier.

"I have been tasked with your care. How can I complete this job if you do not tell me what is wrong?" She continued.

Tasked with my care? _Ouch._ So I guess the feeling of liking her was not mutual. I felt my shoulders hunch a bit but just couldn't stop them. I had never really had even a shred of a semblance of a friendly relationship with someone, but I knew that it hurt now to be... disregarded like this.

Did Anya not care for me at all? She always seemed content to listen to my answers to her questions, and she often was amused by me. I could tell that by her eyes.

But what if she is laughing at you? I pushed the voice away again.

Another hunger pang hit me again and I curled up a bit more. I couldn't even wrap my arms around myself with the bindings in place.

Anya let out a soft sigh, shifting a bit. I peeked at her arms that caged me in as she held the reins and watched them flex. She was obviously very strong.

I let my hair fall in to the front of my face. I had reason to believe maybe I was sulking a bit, as the generals at the facility would have said, but I decided that no, I wasn't. I was just... withdrawing myself to protect my better interests.

Anya's hands moved, and suddenly she switched the reins to one hand. I tensed as soon as it drew towards me, certain I was in for serious pain after being so insubordinate. After all, a cuff on the ear here and there was nothing compared to what I am sure she could do.

Instead her hand pressed firmly against my collarbone, startling me as I was pushed back so I was once again leaning against her. I found a lot of comfort in this position but I was still worried about her reaction.

Anya said softly by my ear, "You are an interesting child, Nadia. Behave, don't lie to me and answer my questions, and I will look after you. Understand?"

I huffed out a sigh, feeling safe enough that I didn't care if for a second I was portrayed as weak.

A much gentler tug on my hair this time, "Understand?"

"Yes, Anya," I felt like this was a step towards her not being mad at me.

"Good. Now, tell me what's wrong," She demanded.

I turned my head into her jacket and let out a soft groan. I really didn't want to seem so pathetic, especially not in front of Anya who was so tough.

"Fimehuhngrary," I mumbled into her jacket.

I peeked up at her and she raised an eyebrow. I pushed my face back into her jacket and said a bit clearer, "I'm just a bit hungry."

I tried to not look at Anya, actually feeling a bit of fear for admitting I needed something. In the facility you got what you were given and you dealt.

Instead Anya grabbed my hair and gently tugged until I was looking at her, forcing me to twist my body slightly. There was a tiny smirk on the corner of her lips.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She said, clearly amused.

"It's not funny Anya," I frowned at her before realizing that for this entire interaction I had been showing all of my emotions.

I automatically went to shut down my facial features when Anya stopped me with a look. "You can trust me, Nadia."

I felt as if I was suddenly a bit warmer for that comment, but then my stomach gave a rather loud rumble and ruined the moment. Anya let out a chuckle and reached into the saddlebag. She pushed a nice red apple into my hands and said, "Eat this, _goufa._ "

I immediately took a big bite out of the apple and hummed in contentment.

"This should tide you over until we stop for lunch, hmm?" Anya asked.

I just nodded in response. Anya resettled us so that I was once again leaning into her front, my head just below chin level. Her fingers drummed a steady rhythm against my hand and I let m and I let myself just relax and watch the scenery.

I ate the apple with my spare hand and absently threw the core to the ground. We rode for maybe another hour before reaching a place Lexa deemed suitable for lunch.

"We've made very good time," Lexa informed the small group. "Some of the warriors and I are going to hunt for a decent meal, so start a cook fire. However, don't expect anything fancy for dinner tonight."

I could have smiled with delight at the thought of cooked meat. I mean, I didn't but I could've. I got off of the horse and looked at Anya expectantly. She would normally lead me off to some tree and ask me questions while she fed me.

I heard the slightest crunching of leaves behind me and spun, tense and ready. I relaxed when I saw it was just Lexa, eyebrow slightly raised at my defensive posture.

"Nadia, I will be leaving with Anya, Lincoln and Indra to hunt. Octavia and Clarke will also accompany us as they are learning. This means you will be left with Cage of the Sky People and Ryder guarding you. You are to behave, understand?" She asked me.

I deliberated for a half a second, the desire to cause mischief stirring to life inside me. But then I saw Lexa's eyes and practically sensed Anya's commanding posture behind me and realized that today was not the day for that sort of thing.

I gave her my gravest nod, and the slightest bit of amusement trickled into her eyes before she was stone faced yet again. _I wish I was that good at stone face._

Ryder came over and grabbed me by the arm, tugging me to, you guessed it, a tree. He pushed me down in front of it, before taking up post to my left. The man who was of... What had Lexa called it? The Sky People, that's what it was, stood off to my right.

I bristled at having guards but did not protest. Anya and Lexa would both see that I did indeed know how to behave, thank you very much. They always seemed slight sceptical of that fact.

Everything was going well until twenty minutes later Abby approached. I instantly felt a shot of panic, especially since both Anya and Lexa were gone. Ryder looked at her with mild alarm and curiosity. She spoke quietly to Cane and I struggled to hear, catching only a few bits and pieces.

"Just a few minutes Marcus... This is important... Think of our people... Just a few questions." She gave the man this... big eyed look and I could see him soften.

As I realised that Cane was not indeed going to stop her from coming near me I slipped into predator mode, totally ready to defend myself.

I tensed as she stepped closer and I swear Ryder did to. I bared my teeth at her and snarled. I was thoroughly satisfied when a look of alarm crossed her face and she took a small step back. I caught Ryder's eye and I could see the warning in them.

At that, I remembered Lexa's words to me. _Behave._ And I did want to prove I could. Still wary, I closed my mouth and let my shoulders relax a bit.

The doctor looked at me for a long moment before crouching down in front of me. I barely held in my frustrated groan. Couldn't she just go away?!

She opened her mouth and said, "Look, Nadia," She must have seen the intense look of dislike I gave her when she said my name because she stopped and started again.

"Look, I know we got off to the wrong foot, but I think we can make amends. You could be the key in helping my people thrive." She gave me a pleading look but I didn't care.

She sounded like a typical doctor, trying to soothe me before she sent me to the torture house. "I don't care," I said hoarsely.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her tone a tad too sharp for my liking.

Behave. Behave. Behave.

I took a small breath before saying, "I don't care whether you and your people thrive or not. I will not let you touch me."

"These are the words of a typical child." She smiled at me irritatingly.

"But I have cared for children for many years, and I know you will change your mind when you see the good you can do." I felt my blood boil a bit at her assumptions.

And then she reached out and patted my cheek. And that was _her_ mistake. She had gotten far too comfortable.

I snatched out with my teeth and caught two of her fingers, biting until I felt blood. She gave a shriek and I would have bitten them off if not for the butt of Ryder's weapon knocking into my ribs.

I rolled to my feet and severed the ropes holding my hands together on the edge of Ryder's now conveniently placed dagger.

In the same movement I threw a high kick into the doctors face, sending her scrambling backwards. I heard Ryder's weapon swing for me, and ducked just as it swung over my head. The weapon was positioned so it would have hit me on the flat of it, probably knocking me out.

I put my weight on my arms and kicked Ryder's feet out from underneath him. People were gathered around our corner now and the doctor was shrieking.

"You little monster!" She snarled.

I answered with a snarl of my own, tackling her around the waist and punching her in the face twice, hard. How dare she try to use me as an experiment and then call _me_ the monster?!

And then pain exploded in my back. I gasped at the pure agony of it and let out a strangled cry. I recovered as quickly as I could, spinning around and glaring at Cane who now held what appeared to be a shock rod in his hand. I wrested it out of his hands by the handle and landed a punch square on his nose just as a booming voice yelled out, "Enough!"

Everyone froze, myself included. Indra and Anya flanked Lexa, all of them with dark, angry eyes as they strode forward. Octavia and Lincoln walked into the clearing, both holding an end of the stick that had a small deer tied to it, along with a few pheasants.

Clarke meanwhile was rushing to her mother's side, shooting me a look heavy with accusation. I guess any chance of us being friends was gone now.

I felt a ripple of fear at what would happen to me now, though I didn't let it show. I was more scared Anya would never talk to me again then I was that Lexa would hurt me.

I released Cane's shirt and took a step backwards. Lexa followed the movement with her eyes before saying, "What happened?"

I didn't bother to defend myself. It was clear I was screwed.

Ryder spoke first, "Heda, Abby approached Cane and asked leave to speak with the girl. Cane granted it and things escalated quickly. She did hold back at first, though." Ryder informed Lexa and the crowed. I avoided Anya's eyes as I looked at the grass, my back singing in agony.

"I thought I was very clear when I said to not let the doctor near her?" Lexa's voice was sharp and I couldn't help but look up at her.

A few feet away and she looked as fierce as a whole battalion of soldiers put into one body. I felt a surge of respect for her when I realized she had tried to make sure I would be happy and away from the doctor.

Before either of the men could speak Lexa stated, "You will report to me in my tent when we set up camp tonight."

"Anya, take her to the stream and see to her wounds. I also want the full story, understand?" Anya nodded and started for me and I looked away, not quite willing to meet her eyes. She had a satchel in one hand and she reached for my arm with the other.

She had a satchel in one hand and she reached for my arm with the other.

Before we could leave, Clarke called out from her mother's side, "Lexa, are you really going to let this slide? She attacked my mother!"

"I warned Abby and I warned the guards. We all know how she responds to Abby's presence. She was provoked, and that is that." I couldn't believe Lexa was sticking up for me but it was a good feeling.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Anya was dragging me through the woods. My back was in agony from the shock rod but I grit my teeth. I'd been frozen for nearly a hundred years; surely I could handle a small burn.

Small rocks dug into my now filthy bandaged feet, and I worked not to wince at all.

We eventually reached the stream and Anya sat me down across from her. I blurted out before I could stop myself, "Are you mad?"

She smiled a little bit at me before saying, "No, I'm not mad. I agree with Lexa."

I loosed a sigh of relief without even realizing it. Anya glanced at my wrists, bare now except for the bandages that covered the salve.

Dryly she said, "I guess those ropes were useless then."

I looked away, feeling a bit sheepish.

She just shook her head softly before reaching for my wrists. She pulled off the bandages and cleaned off the salve before reapplying and putting on fresh bandages. She changed the bandages on my feet for clean ones after making me wash my feet in the stream water. Then she wiped my face down with a cool, damp cloth. The whole process, although painful, was quite soothing.

However, the fiery pain in my back was not to be ignored. Anya made me turn around and pull my shirt off, though I still held it to my chest since I had not yet acquired a breast band (not that I needed one).

Anya asked me to tell her what happened, and in between hisses of pain as she cleaned and bandaged the wound I did. At the end I put on my shirt and she helped me clamour to my feet.

"What now?" I asked, almost feeling a bit shy.

Anya looked at me, "Now we go back to camp, and we feed you a decent meal so you don't eat all my apples!"

"I only ate one!" I exclaimed in protest as Anya once again took my arm and started to lead us back to camp.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Lexa_**

Lexa watched Anya lead Nadia away. Nadia, of course, would need to be disciplined somehow. Otherwise, she would never learn that not all problems, even among the Trikru, could be resolved through violence.

She turned her gaze upon Clarke and her mother, Abby. Despite the tenderness she felt for Clarke there was no way she could go easy on Abby and Kane, since they had disobeyed direct orders. However, they could not be punished the same way Ryder would be, since they were not Trikru.

She raised her voice so everyone could hear and said, "As punishment for this Abby and Kane of the Sky People will be barred from Ton D.C. and the Deep Wood village until further notice. Ryder will receive five unblocked blows at sundown. Nadia will walk for the rest of today."

No one dared breathe. Clarke got to her feet and gave her an intense gaze and she motioned with her chin to follow her as she moved into the woods. As she exited the clearing she called out, "Get the deer cooking. We don't have all day!"

Once they were deep enough in the woods Lexa stopped and spun around to face Clarke. Clarke sucked in a big breath and Lexa prepared herself for the oncoming barrage of words.

"How could you do this Lexa?! This is the second time she has attacked my mother! And now you're banning her from Ton D.C. and Deep Wood? And that girl only has to suffer is a half a day of waking?" She exploded.

Lexa calmly replied, "These punishments were mild. I said to keep Abby away from the girl and they did not. I told Abby to stay away and she did not. Nadia will spend half a day walking without proper boots, only bandaged feet. I will also be having words with her."

Lexa sighed at the fire in Clarkes eyes. She stepped forward and grabbed her chin, the words _'I'm not ready'_ ringing in her mind.

"Clarke, I know she is your mother but this is necessary. I am the Commander. I must enforce my rules." She looked into Clarke's crystal blue eyes.

She could see her struggling but Lexa could pinpoint the exact moment Clarke gave into her logic. Those blue eyes softened and Lexa moved her hand so it was cradling Clarke's cheek.

"I don't like it," Clarke said finally.

"We must make sacrifices for order," Lexa replied.

Lexa could see that Clarke did not really agree but was please when she felt the subject drop. Lexa was pleased even further when Clarke leaned into her hand, her own hand coming up to lie against Lexa's.

They stayed like that for a while before Lexa finally breaks the silence. "I must see to my people."

"I suppose I should as well. My mum is probably worried." She commented.

"Is she worried about what dastardly things I might be doing to you?" Lexa stepped close enough that their noses brushed.

Clarke's eyes widened comically and she sputtered, "L-lexa!"

Lexa gave her the slightest smile before she spun and strode back to camp, feeling very satisfied. Clarke may not be ready for a relationship but it was good to remind her that she was what Clarke wanted.

As she returned to camp she smelt the roasting deer and pheasants and her own stomach growled. She had seen Anya give Nadia an apple and knew the girl would be hungry, especially after sleeping through dinner. She made a side not to either wake the girl up or save her dinner from now on.

She gently rested her hand atop the bruise on her hip and considered her now bruised face, though it was mostly covered by ash now. The same could not be said for Anya's bruised and cut forehead and broken nose.

She was pleased by the girl's obvious tolerance for pain, as she had shown no signs of discomfort except when jostled.

However, spending the rest of the day walking may change that. Her face was sporting an array of bruises, and she now had the electrical burn and a few cuts, courtesy of Lexa's own sword.

She seated herself before the fire near Indra and sensed her restlessness.

"What is wrong Indra? Speak true." Lexa asked, looking at her with the firelight playing off both of their skin.

"This girl... Is she more trouble then she is worth?" Indra looked at her.

"I have considered this. But if we leave her the sky people will take her, and as much as the hospital with Mount Weather's equipment is communal, I don't trust them. Its better not give them another advantage." Lexa replied in an even voice.

Indra just nodded her acceptance of Lexa's verdict and that was that. She looked up just as Anya entered the clearing with Nadia and she could tell that Nadia's wounds, whether they be the old ones or the new ones were bothering her.

She hid it well, but Lexa was very observant. She could understand why the girl tried to hide so much. Training to be a warrior made you learn how to control yourself and these things.

Anya quickly made her way over to them and when they were seated Lexa turned so she was facing Nadia.

"Nadia. I understand you were provoked, but Abby is no warrior and no challenge was issued so this violence was inexcusable. You will be punished along with them. For the rest of today, you will walk by Anya's horse, not ride with her. This punishment is mild, so consider this a warning." She kept her eyes cool and her voice firm.

She saw that spark rise up in the girl's eyes and knew she really wanted to cause trouble on some level. It was a common trait to find in children.

However, the girl was stronger than most teenagers and Lexa watched as she squashed that down and said gravely, "Yes, Lexa."

Lexa inclined her head lightly.

Perhaps she would have started a conversation with Anya but then one of the men tending the fire yelled out, "It's cooked!"

"I'll get you some Nadia," Anya said, getting up with Lexa.

Lexa inclined her head to Indra and then looked at Nadia, who was trying to discreetly itch the cut Lexa had opened up on her calf. Indra nodded.

The cut had been shallow enough it did not need to be stitched or even bandaged as it had clotted quickly. The same had gone for her other cuts; Lexa had not been trying to maim her, after all.

Lexa considered her for a second before reaching over and knocking her hand away from the cut. She did not miss the way the girl tensed up before her hand made contact.

She looked up at her with big hazel eyes.

"Leave the wound alone so it may heal," Lexa ordered her.

She felt a slight surge of irritation when the girl scowled, and she banged her knuckles gently against her forehead. The scowl dropped and the girl just gave her an almost sad look before she retreated behind that mask again. Lexa shook her head and gave her a pat on the end, ignoring the slight flinch of the girl.

She got to her feet and made her way to the fire with Anya, securing some large chunks of meat for both herself and Indra. Anya did the same, picking some up for Nadia. They also grabbed two pheasants, figuring they could half them between them.

They made their way back and Anya sat down next to Nadia. Lexa took her place next to Indra. Indra, Anya and herself began to discuss their plans for the trip back. After today they would another three days and Lexa wanted to keep at the pace they were going. She had the brief thought it would be hard on Nadia's feet and injuries but pushed the thought away. She must learn.

She ate her meat at a steady pace despite the fact she must still be hungry. She did not make any comments towards the conversation but rather studied them, and Lexa knew the girl was collecting as much information as she could about them.

It was only a few minutes after the girl had finished her share of the pheasant that she fell asleep, leaning heavily against Anya. Anya spared her a glance but did not push her off before continuing her conversation with Indra. Lexa opted to just observe the girl for a minute.

Eventually she turned to Anya and said, "Report."

So Anya began, "Basically, Kane did not stop Abby from approaching. She mostly behaved herself until Abby patronized her and petted her on the cheek. Then she tried to bite her fingers off. When Ryder stopped her she cut her bindings on his blade, kicked Ryder down and planted a high kick into Abby's face, before launching herself at her. That's when Kane stepped in with the shock rod."

Lexa nodded and then commented, "Make sure to tie her bindings more tightly. It will be harder to cut through them if her wrists are pressed to closely together."

Anya simply nodded at her. She was close enough to Lexa that often words were not required.

Lexa looked across the camp to where Clarke, beautiful with gleaming hair in the midday light crouched next to her mother. She watched as she wiped the last of the blood off of her mother's face. It was odd to think that as much as the Skaikru claimed Abby to be Chancellor, they all truly followed Clark.

Lexa shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to Anya.

"Wake her up. We need to pack up camp and set off."

 **Hope you liked it, sorry it's short! Thanks soulterror for pointing out those mistakes, I will fix it when I eventually get around to editing :) I can't believe this was posted like three days ago and already has over 2000 views o.O**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews to :)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Especially review, they make me write more! :P**

 **Thanks!**


	8. AN Please read!

hey guys I feel like I used 'raised a bemused eyebrow' or something like that somewhere in the story when I actually meant amused, if anyone could find that and let me know where it is so I can change it I would be super grateful because I can't find it.

Otherwise, expect an update tonight. It will only be short considering i only have 405 words and I am writing what I can in the enxt half hour, but hey it's something.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews it is very motivating. You can also thank maddwalker for constantly hassling me to write (whether it be at work or on facebook)


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Nadia_**

I was shaken awake by Anya. I blinked twice and then looked at her, finding it hard to believe I had just fallen asleep on her. I let out a small yawn and she tugged me to my feet.

In a few swift moments she had my wrists tied much tighter than they were before. I tugged at them experimentally and received a raised eyebrow in return. I looked away, sheepish.

"You will behave," She said giving me a stern look.

"Yes," I huffed out.

She just gave me a warning look and dragged me over to her horse. She mounted and gave me just enough length of the rope so that I could walk beside her without being trod on by the horse. We started off on at a fast walk and I had to move my legs quite quickly to keep up.

As the wounds all over my body began to ache, the cut on my calf itching and the burn on my back burning in intense agony I felt a new appreciation for the horse.

 _At least I only have to walk for half a day._

Sweat beaded on my forehead and I gritted my teeth at the pain. I had suffered much worse before, and as much as it still hurt I was willing to ignore the pain. I would not look weak, especially not in front of the strange 'Skaikru' or Lexa's strong people, the Trikru.

The march continued on and gratefully the doctor stayed far from me. My wounds were truly hurting now and it took everything in me to walk without limping. The bruises on my face ached and the burn on my back was an absolute mess of pain. My calf itched and the cut Lexa had given me on my shoulder stung as well.

When my shirt brushed against my burn the wrong way, despite the bandages it sent a jolt of pain through me. I clamped my teeth down on my lower lip to stop from making any noise and subtly adjusted myself so the shirt sat differently. I didn't see the look Anya shot me.

I could just see the man, Kane, riding on the far right side of the group. I shot his back a venomous look, blaming him for my suffering.

I received a yank on my binds and Anya gave me a look that said _best behaviour brat. Don't get any ideas._

I glowered at her in return and she merely raised an eyebrow.

I huffed slightly and turned facing the front of the progression, immediately hunching back over when it pained my back to much. I sighed and continued walking.

It was about three hours later that we finally made our way into a clearing to set up camp for the night. Anya dismounted and handed her horse off to one of the younger warriors after giving it a pat on the nose. She turned to me and I gave her a slightly proud look. After all, I didn't make a noise that entire trip.

She just stared back at me impassively but I had the feeling I had amused her. This speculation proved to be true when she ruffled my hair as she walked past, tugging on the bindings to get me to follow and aggravating the wounds on my wrists at the same time.

I poked my tongue out at her back as we walked but instantly regretted it when I noticed not only Lexa but also Indra watching us. I scowled at them and received a blank stare from Indra and a slightly raised eyebrow from Lexa.

 _What is with these people and raising their eyebrows?_

I looked away from them when I realized I was once again acting childish. Damn. I had been doing pretty well today. Well, I guess I had actually been doing pretty well this afternoon, considering the morning incident. I still felt slightly remorseful I hadn't taken off that doctor's fingers.

I knew that deep down she may actually resemble a human being. I knew that, yet I also knew that like all doctors she would put her love of science first and foremost and thus she would not stop trying to harm me or any others like me in her pursuit of knowledge. And that made her into the ultimate enemy.

Speaking of Abby the Doctor, we passed her just as we were about to leave the clearing. She gave me a particularly harsh look and I considered lunging at her but at that very moment Anya gave a very powerful tug on the rope connecting me to her and I stumbled, almost falling into her back. This time I couldn't control the small gasp that left my lips as my back rippled in pain. I immediately felt ashamed I had let such weakness show.

However, Anya merely turned and looked at me. She then looked at Abby and said, "No."

I considered her stern tone and just nodded, perhaps a bit sullenly. I was surprised when she just led me into the woods and didn't comment on me not using my voice. Maybe she was taking pity on me because of my wounds.

A part of me softened a bit at that, enjoying the nice treatment... But the rest of me bristled with resentment at the thought that I might be perceived as a weakling in need of pity.

If Anya noticed any of these mood changes in me she hid it well as she indicated for me to sit down on a rock. She removed my wrist bindings first and reapplied the salve and put on fresh bandages. There was that stinging sensation, not as bad as the day before and then there was the relief that the salve brought.

She checked the cuts delivered by Lexa and seemed pleased by how they were healing. They wound on my leg was scabbed over and the one on my shoulder was on its way there. Lexa was indeed a skilled warrior if she had managed to deliberately make the cuts shallow. There was also a multitude of scrapes and bruises on my body that she just left alone.

Then we got to the part that I was dreading. I turned around and pulled my shirt off, exposing the bandaged burn. I clutched the shirt to my chest as Anya pulled off the bandages, covering myself.

I hissed as she began to lift the bandage, and couldn't help but cry out a bit as some of the salve stuck.

"Easy, this will make it better," Anya murmured.

I did not reply. The next bit was the worst, as she cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, pulling all the old salve off and hydrating the skin, especially at the corners of the wound. It provided a little relief, but the sting came back ten times worse as soon as the coolness was gone. And no matter how gentle Anya was the cloth moving against the burn was still agonizing enough that it made me choke out a few quiet sobs and forced tears to my eyes.

It was not only horribly painful, but also awfully embarrassing. A warrior as such as me cried in front of no one.

When Anya bandaged it again I put on my shirt and turned to her. I expected her to rebind my wrists and silently take me back to camp, but instead she reached out and wiped away the tears. When I went to hide my face she caught my chin and forced me to look at her.

"I'm not weak," I defended angrily, trying and failing to get away from her grip and intense eyes.

"I know that," She replied, and I imagined the look in her eyes might be how an older sibling gazed upon a younger sibling.

It made my head spin a bit.

"When we get to my village, Lexa is supplying a new healer as our last one perished a while ago. They will know how to make a much better salve for your back."

I looked at her with big eyes before mumbling an 'okay' and leaning into her hand a bit.

"What's really going to happen at your village?" I so wanted to be able to trust her.

"We're going to teach you, train you and take care of you. We take care of all our children, and you will become a part of the village children soon." Her reply was simply.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yes." And I believed her.

I don't know why, I just did.

And it kind of felt strange, yet at the same time good. For the first time I actually, truly thought about the future and what going to Anya's village might be like. And I liked the idea. I liked it quite a bit. It made me slightly wary because it almost sounded like a dream, yet at the same time I so desperately wanted it to be true I was willing to give it a try.

I looked at Anya and gave her a weak smile.

She gave me a soft one back.

 **Sorry it's so short! It's also a bit of a filler. Will do a time jump to the village arrival or close to the village arrival next chapter.**

 **Please read, review fan and follow!**

 **And over 3000 views! Already, I mean WOW guys thanks heaps!**

 **By the way to the person who mentioned the spelling of Kane's name, I have not had time to edit the other chapters yet but I will make sure it's right for the rest of the fic :)**

 **P.S. reviews make me write more (and thank you for all the kind reviews I have already received). Also not currently looking at any romance for Nadia, she is still a kid after all. Maybe if I write a second book where she is a bit older after this one (but no promises, might not even be a second book yet lol)**

 **Thanks heaps!**

 **Blue**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _43_**

 _The slight girl with white hair looked impassively at the dead and dying men and women around her. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of 78 just as she flicked back into visibility._

 _She remembers waking up, remembers the excited whispers. Remembers them talking about how a hundred years had passed with her frozen and remembers the doctors reaching for her._

 _That had sparked thoughts of other doctors. Of painful experiment after experiment, constant surgeries and uncomfortable treatments, since she was a small child until the day they had frozen her at sixteen years of age._

 _Her brain did what it had to do and began healing her own wounds at a rapid rate. She did not know where the others who had been frozen were, but she knew she was here with 78._

 _One of the men let out a groan. She could fix him, but she wouldn't. She had had enough of doctors torturing her._

 _She remembers how the doctors had tried to restrain her the second she awoke, remembers 78's startled eyes... And she remembers grabbing the nearest gun and shooting her enemies down. 78 had followed suit and it had taken literally seconds. Then, she had gotten down behind her chamber, 78 had winked out of sight and guards had stormed in, stopping once they saw the dead bodies._

 _She had shot two from behind her chamber and two more were suddenly clutching their throats as 78 slit them open, invisible to the human eye._

 _One of the guards had actually managed to get to her chamber and vaulted over it. She was naked, cold and weak and the guard had an advantage. She had shot him in the foot and he yelped before reaching out and wrestling the gun off of her. He then had tackled her to the ground and pushed his hand over her mouth, cursing her._

 _She remembers the way his eyes widened as the coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth as she bit off three of his fingers, and how he didn't even have time to scream before a jagged piece of plastic made its way into his throat courtesy of 78. Blood had sprayed on her face and she had pushed him off of her as she spat out his fingers. He had been the last one._

 _A small crew indeed. They were stupid then. The facility knew both she and 78 were volatile, yet they left them with such a small, untalented group of soldiers and hadn't even bothered to sedate them. 43 stretched her muscles as she leaned back on her hands._

 _She had been tired of sitting, so she stood in one graceful movement._

 _And that brings her to this very moment, watching 78 become visible._

 _78 held out her hand. They had never been friends before. No-one had friends in the facility. But as she looked around she realised something. This was not the facility. Those guards were not wearing facility uniform and neither were the doctors. Looking back to 78 who towered over her by at least a head and a half, she knew she had realised the same things._

 _She reached out and clasped 78's hand in understanding. They would stick together for now._

 _"_ _We need to get out of here," 43 said, her voice curiously hoarse as if she had not used it in a while._

 _Then, despite her bodies rapid healing she shivered. 78, who she guessed to be a year older then her cocked an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Maybe some clothes first?"_

 **Sorry it's so short, but it's sorta like a necessary introduction to a new character :3 I hope you guys are excited for the deadly duo 43 and 78!**

 **Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, they all make me so happy!**

 **Please continue to read, review, follow and fav!**

 **I can't believe this is already over 4600 views, I am absolutely stoked you guys so thanks so much :)**

 **Anyways, thanks!**

 **Blue**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Nadia_**

Two unfortunate things had occurred in rapid succession yet I could not say I felt bad. After all, the wagon wheel breaking and needing to be repaired and Lexa's mare picking up a stone led to this exciting game of hide and seek.

We had made good time the last few days and were set to arrive in Ton D.C. this afternoon, where we would all stay the night before making our way to Anya's village, and then an escort would be sent to take the Sky People back to their village. Anya had mentioned something about them using the 'newly constructed bridge'.

So when we stopped and Anya pulled out our meal, I looked at her with barely restrained energy. We were so close. I was going to find out what this new village was like. My wounds had all almost healed, except for the burn on my back and the scabbed cuts on my wrists.

I gobbled my meal and had to restrain my bouncing. Even though I walked half a day two days ago, I had heaps of energy. I was bored, and I wanted to actually see this world that I now lived in.

 _Warriors do not get excited or bored. They simply... are._ I had ignored the voice and looked at Anya as she finished her own meal. She had raised her eyebrow at me.

"Let's play hide and seek Anya," I had looked at her with my most pleading face.

I had slowly begun to relax around Anya, and at certain points it was easy to let her see what I was feeling without feeling threatened.

"Hide and seek? That is a child's game, Nadia." She had just looked at me dead on.

"So? You called me a child before," I had been pleased with my rebuttal.

Anya had let out a long suffering sigh, before she had merely said, "This will make for a good first lesson. You must learn how to be silent and invisible in the forest. You have two minutes to hide. Go."

I had grinned at her and taken off.

This led me to right now. After about forty seconds of just running I stopped and looked for a decent tree. We did not spend a lot of time training in forests since excursions out of the facility (before they had been altogether stopped) were few and far between. But we all knew how to climb.

When I found one with suitable hand holds I scrambled up it, not really thinking about the traces of myself I would leave on the tree. I was more concerned about the trail leading to this tree, which is why I had to move fast.

I started through the trees, swinging, jumping and leaping from branch to branch. I felt an intense sense of joy as my ratty hair streamed behind me, snagging on branches and ripping out every now and then. I didn't care. The pain was nothing.

Anya had untied my wrists for this game, and the cuts barely bothered me. The burn on my back however, was another matter. It screamed with pain and I'm sure I ripped open the blisters that had formed but I ignored it and determinedly moved on.

When I hit the two minute mark I stopped and drew in a ragged breath. I knew that Anya would have started looking for me now. I looked to my left and saw a giant tree, its trunk incredibly thick and reaching up and up.

I clambered over to it and then started to scale up. I was a few metres away from the tops of the neighbouring trees and I had found the perfect hiding spot. It was a hollow in the tree that I was surprised was not already inhabited by some animal.

As I slipped inside, hoping there was nothing poisonous I caught sight of the huge drop and gulped. I was not particularly frightened of heights, but the fall was certainly intimidating.

I settled into my hidey-hole feeling extremely satisfied. About a minute later I shifted again and looked at the rough wood that was surrounding me. It scraped against my back in an agonizing way but I ignored it.

 _Anya will never find me here!_ It was approximately ten seconds after I thought that that Anya appeared soundlessly on the branch outside my hollow. She looked at me and grinned and I squeaked.

"Anya!" I gasped.

She let out a soft chuckle. "Let's talk, hmm?"

She then continued on with, "You are quick and a good climber, but terrible at covering your tracks. The hair you've left everywhere is a dead giveaway not to mentions treads off your clothes, disturbed branches from where you step and the basic impact you've left on the forest. You must learn to hide yourself. This tree may have seemed like a good idea but it is incredibly obvious. You need to look for more inconspicuous places to hide."

She looked at me with serious eyes and I felt myself deflate a little. "You did well for someone not accustomed to the forest," Anya soothed.

It made me feel a bit better and I perked up some. Anya reached and ruffled my already messy hair. It was in desperate need of a wash. Actually, all of me was.

"Do I get to find you now?" I asked hopefully.

Anya actually snorted. "You would never find me, Nadia. Instead, we are heading to a nearby stream so you may bathe."

I scowled and she smirked. So I wasn't the only one who knew I needed a bath.

"It's not that bad!" I defended as we made our way down the tree.

"I think the stench almost killed my poor horse," Anya retorted.

"Yeah well everyone else smells just as bad," I bit back as we hit the ground.

Anya did not deign to respond and I playfully bumped my shoulder against hers, wanting attention. Not that I would admit that. I had never felt particularly attention starved before since at the facility the only kind of attention was bad attention. However, something about Anya made me want to be near her all the time. It made me _want_ her praise.

I let out a soft sound as I realised just how badly I had damaged my back in my plight. I prayed Anya didn't hear it.

My prayers went unanswered. "The water will help, since you most likely popped the blisters, you _branwada._ Then I will put on more slave to keep it cool and stop infection, and bandage it."

It was not a question and I just nodded at her. She elbowed me and I grumbled before saying, "Yes Anya."

She ruffled my hair and I hesitantly leaned into her touch. She removed her hand after a moment and picked up her pace through the forest. I followed; doing my best to ignore the pain in the burn as the bandages slowly grew wet with the fluid leaking from the ripped blisters. I sighed internally as I realised the blisters would have to reform and they were what was helping keep the pain at bay while the new skin formed. Maybe I was a bit foolish.

I took two quick steps to catch up with Anya again. I looked at her hesitantly, feeling a bit of nerves at what I was going to do. Deciding Anya wouldn't hurt me (ok, unless it was a punishment for something stupid, but even then it was normally a cuff on the ear or something) I shyly reached over and gripped her forearm as we walked. I looked away even though I could feel her gazing at me.

She suddenly stopped and I was worried I had done something wrong. She gripped my chin and tilted it up until I was looking at her. I hoped that now I was off the weird drugs from the facility I would grow some more and could just look her in the eye.

"Nadia," Anya's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Her brown eyes never wavered as she looked at me, "We have to be strong in public. But in private you may seek comfort from me. Do not be frightened. You are a child, and we look after our children. Understand?"

I swallowed to keep my voice from wavering. "Yes Anya."

She gave one firm nod and we continued through the forest, my hand clutching her forearm.

As we walked Anya spoke again. "Your steps are quiet, but they need improvement. You are by far quieter than the average sky person, but nowhere near as quiet as a member of the Trikru. We will work on this when we get back to my village."

"Yes Anya," I replied earnestly.

I had thought I was an incredible warrior, but everyday with Anya revealed things I had never even thought about before. Things that could make me better. I was actually excited to learn from her.

I heard the gurgle of the river long before I actually saw it. When we finally came up next to it I was pleased to see the nice clear water. It had a bit of a current but nothing I couldn't handle. I had learnt to swim, though that had been in a pool.

"Go wash. You will have to wear the same clothing but I will acquire more for you in Ton D.C. and my village. There are many good stores between the two. We will also visit the blacksmith in my village once you earn it." Anya informed me.

I pouted at the 'once you earn it,' part. Anya seemed amused. "You will start with a standard dagger like all other seconds then make your way up."

"I thought you said I wasn't a second." I put my hands on my hips.

Anya stepped up to me and lightly smacked me on the forehead before even my quick reflexes could save me. I poked her in the ribs and she tugged my hair before flicking my nose. I let out a little laugh and then my eyes widened. Laughing was not something that came naturally to me.

I instantly wanted to retreat inside my shell, but something about Anya's stern features encouraged me to be honest, even in my expressions.

Instead I looked at Anya as she rolled her eyes at me and said, "Snarky and cheeky today, Nadia. You should be careful; I might feel the urge to assign chores. Besides, you will be my second once you prove to the village you are trustworthy."

I gave her an innocent smile and she scoffed at me before jerking her thumb to the stream. I rolled my own eyes and received a smack on the head for it before I turned and began to strip. Modesty was not really an issue. In the facility they had the most humiliating communal showers that you eventually just didn't care.

I did however turn from Anya. I could hear her walking upstream a bit and knew she was making her steps louder for my benefit. That action alone made me feel warm for some reason.

I stripped fully and removed the bandages before slipping into the icy water. I shivered a bit and was uncomfortably reminded of the ice chamber. Ugh. That was something that I preferred not to think about. The fact that it existed... That I had been in one for nearly a hundred years...

I shrugged those thoughts away and got myself under control, slowing my breathing and my heart rate before I continued washing, even dunking my head under the water to wash my hair.

When I was done washing I kicked myself into the middle of the stream where it was deeper and tread water. I dove under a few times and just mucked around a bit.

I surfaced and heard Anya call my name. She was on the bank in her pants and breast band as she put the drying cloth up on a tree near the water.

"Come get dressed. We will have to get back soon," She instructed.

I sighed but made my way to the bank. As Anya pulled on her shirt I noticed the hundreds of scars on her body. I didn't really care since I was covered in my own.

I got out of the water as Anya was strapping on her assortment of weapons. I wrapped the cloth around me and saw the glint of metal at the tips of the boning in Anya's arm braces. I had to hide a smile as I rubbed myself dry. Trust Anya to have all those tiny, thin knives in her clothes.

I reached for my clothes and tugged them on before heading to Anya barefoot. I passed the cloth to her and she wrung it out before shoving it in a sectioned off part of her pack.

"Sit," Anya said, motioning to the ground.

I obeyed and watched as she wrapped up my feet in bandages again.

"You will get shoes in Ton D.C. as well, but remember you will only get a new pair when absolutely necessary. If you lose them you go without," She informed me.

"Yes Anya," I hesitated, "Thank you."

She sat back on her heels, examining me for a moment. I studied her dark eyes as well. "Its okay, Nadia. Like I said, the Trikru care for their children. That is one of the things that Lexa is striving to do in the Skaikru camp."

She moved on to my wrists as I asked, "Do the Skaikru not care for their children?"

Anya answered carefully, considering her words before she spoke them. "It is not that they do not care for their children... They just seem to forget them, especially the orphans with no parents to watch over them. They miss out on too many meals and our not clothed as well as those who can care for themselves are."

"Oh. So what is Lexa doing about it?" I asked curios to know more about the Commander.

Anya started to put fresh bandages on my wrists now that the salve was smeared on them. "She is negotiating for some of them to be moved into our villages, and sending our people into their camp to set up a structure. She knows she will never get the children with parents into our camp, but she wants the orphans to be with us. She is very close to convincing Kane of the Skaikru, though Abby proves to be most difficult."

"I don't like her," I said, screwing up my nose.

"I hadn't noticed," Anya's voice was dry and I poked out my tongue at her, assuming an innocent face when she looked at me.

I felt like such a child, but it was almost a nice feeling.

"You look so guilty Nadia, you know that right?" She asked me.

I instantly shut off all of my features and Anya chuckled. I liked it when she laughed. It was soothing somehow. It was odd how I was panicky enough that I constantly found things that were soothing. I pushed that thought away and came up with another question as Anya checked the cuts on my calf and shoulder. She seemed pleased with them and gently pressed fingers against my bruises. I refused to wince.

"Anya, what will happen to the orphans once they are in Trikru villages?" I asked.

"The same thing that will happen to you, Nadia. We will find what they are good at; train them in it so they may contribute to the village one day. We will feed them and cloth them, and make them into seconds or apprentices." Anya considered me.

"Enough questions for now Nadia. Turn around and let me see your back. Also, tonight you will answer my questions." Anya ordered.

I huffed but complied. I had to pull of my shirt again so Anya could tut over my back and reapply the salve before putting the bandages on. I managed to not make any sounds and noted that the pain was not as bad as it had been; even though I had torn open some blisters.

"Like I said, the healer that Lexa is placing in our village will have a better salve. Hopefully they will be there by the time we get home since Lexa will send out the missive from Ton D.C." Anya mentioned.

"That sounds good," I commented awkwardly.

It was hard to carry out conversations sometimes. I just didn't know what to say.

Anya gently pushed my head forward and I put my shirt back on. She pulled something out her pack but I couldn't see what it was since my back was tied. I yelped a bit when I felt her brushing my hair.

I settled when she put a hand on my shoulder and hummed softly. I was not used to such intimate contact. It felt so strange to be looked after. We sat in silence as she brushed and then braided the mess of hair. In the end I had two braids leading into one at the back of my head, with a few smaller braids that were tight to my skull on the sides and then fell to my shoulders.

I ran my hands over the braids on the walk back to camp, once again ignoring my wounds. As I reached to feel my braid for the hundredth time I missed Anya's amused smile as she walked by my side.

As my back gave a particularly sharp throb I thought of Anya's own injuries and felt guilty. Her face was still covered in bruises that were only just starting to heal.

I bit my lip and tugged her sleeve. Anya looked at me, "Are your wounds alright?"

She offered me the tiniest of smiles, really just her mouth flicking up at the corners. "I am fine, Nadia."

I settled at that and we broke into the clearing that housed are makeshift camp. It seemed everyone was getting ready to leave as the horse had been tended to and the wagon wheel fixed.

Anya rebound my hands, though not as tight as the day before. She mounted her horse and yanked me up after her. I could mount on my own but the bound hands made it hard. I shifted into a position that would not hurt so much with my back pressed against Anya.

"Only a few hours and then you can sleep somewhere comfortable. It will be nicer than just a few furs on the ground." Anya promised and I tilted my head all the way back and smiled at her.

"Stop doing that, it's disconcerting," Anya commented and I had to withhold a giggle as I smiled at her even bigger.

She shook her head at me and pushed my own head back onto a normal angle.

"Behave, Nadia."

The Commander mounted her white mare, and I watched as everyone else mounted. I deliberately ignored Abby. If I couldn't see or hear the doctor, I would be less inclined to attack her and that would make Anya happy. She still made me tense though, and I only relaxed when she moved to her side of the group.

"We will be in Ton D.C. before nightfall. There we will divide the supplies for the Skaikru and for my village, Anya's village and Ton D.C." Lexa commanded before spinning her horse around and setting off.

I had to admit, I was excited to see what this village, and Ton D.C was like.

I settled back into Anya and once again ran my hands over my new braids, smiling a little bit without realizing it.

"I'm glad you like them," Anya murmured.

I groaned softly and hid my head in her jacket. She gave a short laugh at my antics.

I felt like Anya enjoyed poking fun at me a bit too much.

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have any time to proofread this!**

 **Next chapter is Ton D.C. so I hope your excited.**

 **After that, I'm going to do a different POV chapter so let me know in the reviews who you want to see more from the most guys :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Please read, review fav and follow :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue**


	12. Chapter 10

**Very long chapter, lots of character development so please be patient but hopefully enjoy it. Prepare for some intesne emotions to. Unfortunately not edited as I don't have time but a friend will be beta-ing for me soon :) (cough cough maddy cough cough)**

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Nadia_**

I had to admit that despite my nerves and excitement for Ton D.C. I fell asleep on the rest of the trip. The mixture of running around and my injuries made me incredibly tired, and I knew I had to give my body time to heal.

I did however wake up when I was jolted. The movement was caused by the horse stopping. I sat up before remembering Anya's need to see and slumped back down again, raising my bound hands to rub my eyes.

I could see we were just outside a village. It seemed to be bustling with life, and I could make out the shapes of houses and huts and a large building. There were even some visible veggie patches and chicken keeps. However, it was to big for me to see all of it from where we were. Smoke rose from mulitple fires and chimneys and people milled about everywhere. At least three of the warriors that had been with us rushed forward and were met by family, abd even Indra accepted an embrace from a man with haunted eyes.

Anya shifted behind me before dismounting. She then tugged me down.

"Can I trust you Nadia?" She asked me.

I swung my head up to her, eyes wide. I sensed there was something she wanted from me and I just didn't know what. But regardless, I was only just starting to realize how much Anya had done for me. I wanted her to trust me in the same way I was beginning to trust her. So naturally I knew what my answer was.

"Yes Anya," I said confidently.

"Good," And then she reached for her knife.

I couldn't help but tense. I knew deep down she wasn't going to hurt me but it was an instinctive response. Anya either didn't notice or ignored the action (most likely the latter; nothing got past her sharp eyes) and moved even closer to me, grabbing my hands. In a swift moment she cut through the tough part of the knot. It severed easily and the rope seperated into two pieces.

"Normally we would untie this sort of thing to preserve the ropes length, but today we are in a hurry. Heda is eager to get settled." Anya informed me.

"Okay," I agreed easily.

Anya grabbed my arm and began to tug me into the village, the lead to her horse in the other villagers began to shout in their language, and I only understood certain words. Such as, _'Heda!' 'Anya!' 'Skaikru!'_

The excitement of the villagers at the party returning was palable. You could see it in their faces and movements, hear it in their voices. I looked at Lexa curiosly. For someone who obviously held a harsh position as 'Commander' she was very well loved.

Anya put the horses reins in my hands. I looked up at her, surprised. She petted my head and said, "Stay here with the remaining warriors and the Skaikru. I must see to the arrangements for where we will be staying tonight. Kane will be going to see to the Skaikru quarters, and Abby is staying here with her guard, our warriors, Clarke and you. Do not even look at her, understand? No more quarrels Nadia."

"I understand, Anya," I didn't like being near the doctor, but Anya had asked if she could trust me and I meant to proove that she could.

"I mean it Nadia," She said seriously.

I nodded my head earnestly and made a sound of agreement. Anya just rolled her eyes, nodded to the warrior closest to me and walked of.

I looked at him. He was very tall and very well built. His beard was short and had braids in it and his hair was cropped close to his head. He had a tattoo stretching from his left temple down to his jaw.

I decided to learn more about him. He was obviously one of Lexa's guards.

"Hello," I started off, catching a glimpse of Abby's white coat on the other side of his horse and very deliberately ignoring it.

I would not let Anya down this time.

The man cocked his head at me curiously. He responded in kind, with a short, "Hello."

I was pleased. This was progress.

"My name is Nadia," I continued, a hint of pride at the name Anya had given me seeping into my voice.

The man seemed amused. "I am Eon."

I wrinkled my nose a bit. "Why are you called that?"

He smirked a bit, obviously amused. "My mother said that birthing me took an unfair amount of time, so she named me accordingly."

I smiled back a bit, knowing it was a shaky and unstable smile. But I was trying and to be fair it was hard to suddenly make a facial expression I had barely made in years.

He chuckled and I knew I must look close to deranged. When Eon looked away I knew our conversation was over. I turned back to observing the village.

I noticed movement from the left and turned my gaze toward it. A small child ran forward, blonde curls bouncing and little booted feet thumping against the ground as she ran straight at me. I braced myself but it was unnecessary. She skidded short a few metres of me and skipped until she was right near me. She was maybe eight years old.

I was amused by her antics until she looked up at me. She had these huge green eyes and her face was tanned and freckled, with little dimples as she smiled and chattered at me. Her voice was confused as she spoke in the Trikru language but I did not have the breath to soothe her.

Her face brought back memories I'd rather not see.

 _A crying girl who was maybe a couple years older than me was struggling against the doctors until they sedated her. Her blonde hair bouncing as they carried her, her tan skin flushed red in anger. I wanted to tell her it was useless to fight. I heard her screams from the doctor's room as I awaited my check up._

 _I bounced my feet nervously until I was brought in. I did not fight. There was no point. They strapped me down and hooked me up to various machines and my heart rate rose. The doctors tutted and fussed around me, pushing needles into my skin and taking samples of blood and hair._

 _I left, feeling as sore and used as I always did. But the blonde girl did not._

 _For weeks I worried about her. The worry faded a bit as the months went on and endless training session after training session occurred. We were taught to read and write and do basic math, but the majority of our day was spent training. With wooden knives and fake guns and practice suits._

 _It was not long until we stopped using training suits, wooden knives and fake guns. I think I was six when we started fighting each other and seven when I held my first real knife. Eight when I first handled a gun._

 _It had been three painful years since I saw that girl and I was eight now. I was number 8 and I was eight years old. It was funny._

 _I was being led down the hall by a soldier to a training session when I saw her. Dull green eyes gazed at me and her thin arms were bound behind her back as she was led out of the doctor's room for perhaps the first time in three years. Except now she was older and taller, and most startlingly her hair was a pure white. It curled slightly around her face, but nothing like it used to. The ringlets were gone and it was cropped to her ears. Her skin was now pale from the constant amount of time spent indoors._

 _I realized with horror it was short because of the surgeries they must have performed on her brain. As we got closer I saw her eyes again, saw her recognize me. And then her eyes seemed not so dull, but instead held a promise of revenge against those who had wronged her._

 _I smiled my first smile in maybe two years. I wanted in on that revenge. The girl's lips twitched as well._

 _It was our secret. Our secret wish for revenge._

I gasped softly as I looked at this girl, so like a girl I once shared that smile with. All I could think of was her screams, her pleas that went unheard. Her suffering.

As she stepped closer clearly confused as to why I would not reply I felt myself start to sweat. When she tugged on my sleeve the true panic set in. It clawed its way up my throat and I wanted to turn and run.

More children approached me now and I felt the fear grow as I instead saw the children of the facility. Their faces warped until I saw each one of them, crying out against their suffering and loss.

The children got closer and I tried to take a step back. Their chattering got louder and out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of white. Abby was watching us.

Oh God. I had to save them. The doctor would do terrible things to them. My breath came in short breaths as I looked around for escape routes and weapons. Yet my feet remained firmly on the ground I was standing on. My muscles seemed to seize.

 _What is happening?! Why can't I move?!_

My lack of mobility made my panic worse. Why couldn't I move? A warrior could never freeze up. Never.

I swallowed as I looked at the children and the doctor. They continued to tug on my clothes and I felt frantic as my grip tightened on the horse's reins. I had to help them.

I heard a voice call out and all the children seemed to groan and stepped away all as one. I watched them with wide eyes as I silently begged them to run to the safety of their homes.

And then Anya was in front of me grabbing my chin. She passed the horses reins to Eon and moved closer, blocking my view of the village. The horse blocked my view of the doctor. A part of me realized this was a strategic position.

Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. After a few shuddering breaths she began to make sense.

"What is wrong?" She asked, her eyes searching mine.

"The children," I gasped.

"What about them?" Her voice was surprisingly gentle.

"The doctor! She'll... She'll," I trembled as I thought of the despicable things the doctor would do.

"She'll do what?" Anya gentle questioned.

I looked at her with wide eyes and trembling lips. I pushed my face into her shoulder as my fingers grasped her coat.

"Anya the children are not safe!" I cried.

"Hush," She murmured.

"But!" I protested, my words muffled by her coat.

A hand came up and rested on the back of my head, pushing me further into her embrace. I grasped her coat so tight my fingers hurt.

"I will not let any harm come to them," Anya promised.

"Trust me," Her voice was firm and I looked at her.

"O-okay," My voice was dreadfully shaky.

Anya's eyes were steady. I knew she would keep them safe. Even from the doctor. I took one more shuddering breath and went back to cuddling her, so frightened I did not care how weak I looked.

She murmured in my ear telling me about where we would sleep and I settled. Anya would keep the children safe. She would keep me safe.

I peeked past her shoulder and found that between the horse and Eon we were blocked from view of the village.

 _We must not be weak in public._ The words came at me like a bullet.

I looked at Anya and then wiped my eyes. I hadn't really cried, but there was wetness on my lashes I did not like. I nodded at Anya firmly and she nodded back. I could almost swear I caught a bit of pride in her eyes.

I swallowed thickly and we moved past Eon and back into the village's view. Anya passed off her horses reins to a stable boy she beckoned near. I kept my eyes away from all of the children.

We finally made our way into a large building. We moved through it and into a hallway where we turned off into a small room. It was a mixture of wood and stone on the inside, the ground a hard concrete covered in wooden boards. There were to cots set up, piled high with furs and what looked to be actual pillows.

I took one step towards it before dumping myself on the nearest bed. I made a pleased sound and buried myself into the covers. I heard Anya chuckle behind me as she dumped her pack on the floor. Her swords and knives remained strapped to her body even though she put down her quiver and bow.

I felt shaky even though I had managed to get myself under control. I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I heard Anya walk across the room, and then she was sitting next to me. She didn't touch me, but her very presence was soothing.

"Nadia," Her voice was the same deep tone it always was.

"Mhmm," I pressed my face harder into my knees.

The faces swarmed together in my mind and I pushed them away again.

"What happened?" Her tone was firm.

Anya hadn't questioned me about my past and the facility in a while. It was understandable that my little stunt had piqued her curiosity.

"It was that little girl. She reminded me of someone from the facility," I tried to keep my voice steady.

Anya raised her hand and I flinched away, still too shaken to feel safe. She stilled until I relaxed and then pressed her palm into my back. She rubbed circles into my back but the movements themselves were a bit jerky, almost as if she was unused to comforting people as I was to being comforted.

"Then the doctors did things... Hurt her." My voice was barely a whisper now.

"Did the doctors hurt you?" Anya's voice was quiet as well.

I looked up at her and found the warm brown of her eyes comforting. "The doctors hurt everyone."

There was nothing but silence for a minute or two before Anya spoke again.

"The child is safe, and so are you." Anya reassured me.

"Ok, Anya," I believed her.

Anya hadn't lied to me yet. Not about looking after me, not about punishing me and not about anything. She and Lexa had already proved they kept their promises and made good on their threats. My throbbing back was a testimony to that.

I looked up at Anya's face, the just now fading bruises mixing with the war paint. I hesitantly reached out and watched her face for any indication that I shouldn't continue. There was none. I lightly traced the biggest bruise, the one on the edge of her forehead where I had clipped her with the pipe. The cut had scabbed over but must still be irritating.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

The words felt odd in my mouth. I don't think I had ever apologized to anyone before. I don't think I had even felt regret in a long time. Everything was so jaded in the facility.

"Don't be," Anya gave me a smile that was easily more savage then any expression I had ever pulled before.

That smile alone delighted me. She would make for an excellent teacher.

She removed her hand from my shoulder and tugged my hair as she went. She added on to her previous statement with, "It was a good fight."

I gave her the smallest of smiles in return. I knew it would look awkward on my face due to my lack of smiling but I wanted to anyway.

I looked closely at Anya's face and she studied me back unblinkingly. I knew she must be burning with curiosity about my past and the doctors yet she did not ask. It was very good of her.

"Come along then. There is a strip in the village of little shops, and they will be open for the night as the Heda has returned." Anya pulled me to my feet as she spoke.

"Lexa must be very popular to inspire this much celebration," I commented.

" _Heda,_ " Anya gave me a pointed look as she used Lexa's title, which I ignored, "Is very well loved. She keeps these people safe. There will be a feast later tonight."

"Sounds..." I struggled to find something to describe it, "Nice."

I felt a lot better and kept looking at everything I walked past. I knew my eyes were wide but I managed to keep the rest of my expression closed off. A few times Anya had to stop and grab my arm and tug merely because I had slowed down too much so I could look at something.

As the sky continued to darken more and more lanterns were put up and thank God, the children were drawn into their homes. I watched as warriors and civilians mingled, as hunters brought in the last of their kills to be cooked or preserved.

The pathways were a mixture of stone and dirt and some were large enough to fit four horses abreast, whereas others were so small only one person could walk down it. The one we finally turned onto was one of the larger ones and as Anya had promised, it was filled with little shops.

The street may have fit horses if it was empty but currently it was packed. Everyone was flitting about, whether they be putting out displays or cleaning. However, it was not the stores I would have expected in the old world. They were like oversized huts and crumbling buildings, with doors that opened wide. Colourful signs and hangings decorated each of them.

As we moved further in I felt someone brush past me. I immediately tensed ready to attack but Anya merely grabbed my arm and tugged me along.

"None of these people will attack you so calm down." She scolded me.

I was shocked to feel blood rush to my cheeks. _A soldier does not feel something so ridiculous as embarrassment._

Anya just rolled her eyes and kept moving keeping a firm grip on my forearm.

"We will grab only a few things here and then get the rest once we are home at my village, understand?" Anya asked me.

"Yes, Anya." I halted my speech as we continued to walk, looking at the back of Anya's head.

"Anya?" I asked.

"What is it Nadia?" She replied without stopping.

"What is your village called?" I had my suspicions from the other day when Lexa was issuing punishments, but I wanted to be sure.

"Deep Wood," Her reply was quick.

I let out a small sigh of relief as we stopped talking. That meant that the doctor was indeed banned not only from Ton D.C. but from where I would be residing. I could only assume that Lexa was only letting her stay in Ton D.C. right now was because that it was on the way to their home and it was an unavoidable stop.

I felt the last of my worries from before slip away. These children would be safe from her to curios eyes and I would be far away from her in Anya's village. Aside from the pain in my back and the itching of my other wound I was content. The bruises I barely felt. They were nothing in comparison to some of the things I had endured.

No one in the village batted an eye at either Anya's or my own injuries. It must be a common enough occurrence. They seemed more curious about me in general, with their gazes often directed to my face, my clothes or Anya's hand on my arm.

As we made our way to the end of the strip many people, mostly adult warriors called out greetings to Anya. Anya gave those short but cordial replies. She was a woman on a mission. The thought made me cough slightly to hide the smallest giggle. Anya was always a woman on a mission.

She looked back at me with that damned raised eyebrow again and I attempted to give her an innocent look. She snorted as she finally pulled me into a store.

I looked around eagerly, excited to see more about these strange people and their odd world. The store was filled with clothing, a few articles new and freshly sewn but most of it second hand. Anya pulled me over to a certain pile and pulled out a two pairs of socks, a long piece of clothe with little buttons on one end and loops for them about three quarters of the length away from the end with the buttons. It was confusing but I was sure I could figure it out. She also handed me what looked to be like shorts that would go from my belly button to mid thigh but were skin tight. I assumed they were my undergarments.

She then pushed a black singlet with styled rips down the front, fingerless black-brown gloves that went up to the elbow, a dark brown belt, form fitting dark grey pants, a dark green and black motley long sleeved tunic that had laces all the way up the front which I was sure I would ignore and finally a long dark brown jacket.

I liked the jacket best. It had a large hood, was lined with fur on the inside and dark blue patched elbows with metal shoulder plates. I guessed it would reach to my mid thigh. It also looked incredibly warm.

Anya shoved me into the corner that had a series of three sided privacy screens.

"Change," She ordered me.

I slipped behind one and arranged it so no one would see me. I slipped out of my clothes and shivered a bit, the chill in the air making me think maybe winter was on the way. I would ask Anya later. I first slipped on the short like underwear and was pleased when they fit perfectly. I could hardly tell I was wearing them. Next I tackled the breast band I probably didn't need anyway. I put the end with no buttons on it underneath my armpit and then wrapped it around the front of my chest, reaching behind to wrap it around the back. The part with buttons came around to the front again and matched up with the hooks. I attached them and found it was a good fit.

I made the mental note that if I ever got breast I would need a much longer piece so I could wrap it around a few times for more support.

The rest of the clothing slipped on easily, the singlet fitting comfortably. I did indeed ignore the laces on the tunic when I slipped it on. It hung loosely and was as long as my upper thigh but it was no bother. The gloves went on and I left them over the top of the tunics sleeves like I had seen some of the warriors who travelled with us wear them. The pants were like a second skin but made of a comfortable material and I slid the belt through the loops. The socks I just pulled over my bandaged feet.

The jacket fit very well and was indeed warm. It reminded me a lot of Anya's jacket. I stepped out from the screen and Anya immediately started to appraise me. She motioned for me to spin and I did, blushing a bit. I felt like a doll, especially with my braids still intact.

I knew Anya had done a good job at selecting the right size. However, she still frowned and pushed the jacket part open. She let out a slight huff as she saw the still loosely laced tunic.

"Nadia," She seemed a bit exasperated.

"What?" I defended.

Her hands reached out and undid the top lace and then began to methodically tighten them. "Branwada," She said underneath her breath, though I did notice that she left them lose enough that I could still slip it on and off.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Brat," She smirked at me as I huffed.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you learn our language once we reach my village," She practically cooed with delight.

"That sound likes fun," I said dryly.

She just smacked me upside the head and started checking that everything else fit.

"Change back into your clothes and I will purchase these. Just leave the undergarments on and I will let the shop keeper know." Anya ordered me.

"Wait!" I caught her sleeve.

She raised her eyebrow and I looked down before asking, "How are you buying these?"

She took a step closer and murmured, "Don't worry. _Heda_ has given me money to get your necessities."

I nodded and received a smack on the head. I grumbled and said, "Yes Anya."

"Better," Her tone held a hint of amusement.

I slipped behind the screen, taking all of it off except the breast band and shorts. I had to admit, the tunic did feel better now that it was properly laced. I put on the baggy clothes I had been lent and immediately missed the warmth of the jacket and socks. Normally by this time of night while we were travelling I had a warm fur wrapped around me.

I stepped out from the screen and put the heap of clothes in Anya's arms. She snorted. "I'll have to teach you how to fold as well it seems."

I scowled. It's not like I was used to any of these things. Even the thought of someone _buying_ me something was odd. I didn't miss the amused look Anya shot me.

I followed Anya up to the desk where the shop keeper sat. Anya exchanged quiet words with her as I gazed around the store, taking note of the interesting outfits set out. One was of a winter gear set in all different shades of grey with splashes of white. That reminded me.

As we walked out the store I asked Anya, "When is winter?"

"Perceptive little thing. The Skaikru have not yet noticed the coming of winter. Winter will come in about a month. Everyone is preparing. Heda will head to Polis, our capitol in three weeks. She will however spend one week in Deep Wood with us and one week in her own village." Anya replied.

I wasn't sure how I felt about being called 'little thing' but decided to let it slide. I suddenly remembered my manners. I caught Anya's sleeve and she looked down at me.

"Thank you," I said earnestly.

She chuckled, "You are welcome Nadia. Don't forget to say that to the _Heda_ when we go to see her after the feast."

I felt a bit of trepidation. I liked Lexa, but she was very smart and very powerful. I knew that seeing Lexa meant there were questions to be asked. I looked at the cloth bag that now held my new clothes, swinging from Anya's hand. I took a deep breath. A few questions wouldn't hurt.

"You worry too much, _goufa,"_ Anya commented.

"I'm not a child," I muttered underneath my breath.

I'm pretty sure Anya just ignored me as she led us into another store. I looked around, immediately amazed with the sheer amount of shelves and shoes. Everything from slippers to dancing shoes to boots could be found in this one room.

"Palin is one of the best shoemakers. He even sends some of them to Polis to be sold by his grandson," Anya informed me as she led me to the boots section.

"Your footwear is very important, which is why we are getting you a good pair. This is where I buy my boots." I listened to Anya with interest.

I was very curious about her. I had to remind myself later to ask her questions about herself.

The process in this store was similar to the last one. Anya picked out a pair of boots in my size that were covered in a mass of brown fur much like her own were. The inside had a much softer fur. The slipped on and melded perfectly to my calves. They had a thick sole and the slightest of heals that suited the natural curve of my foot.

Anya purchased them and added them to the bag. She ushered me out the store and we headed back to the large building that was obviously being used to house guests. I payed more attention this time, looking at the ivy that crawled up the stones on the outside and the wooden sheets and fur rugs on the inside; it was beautiful in its own rustic way. I liked it far better than the oppressive white that you were surrounded in at the facility.

Anya tugged me into our room and then shoved the bag into my hands.

"Change," She commanded me again.

I just shuffled into the corner, wincing a bit at the cold as I once again slipped into the clothes. They of course had a worn, torn down look to them but I loved them anyway. The boots were comfortable but a bit stiff and I knew I would have to wear them in.

I turned around to find Anya pulling on a slightly nicer shirt then before and then slipping her jacket on top. She did her braids quickly and efficiently and wiped off her war paint. It made her bruises more visible but did not make her any less fierce looking.

She beckoned me over ad then made me sit in front of her. Her fingers tangled in my hair, undoing the braids she had put in a few days ago. Once they were all out she began to brush my hair and I leaned back into her. I let out a slight grunt of pain when I hit my burn against her knee. Her brushing paused for a second.

"I would take you to see the healer here, but Nyko is currently away. I will attend to your wounds tonight however." She informed me before continuing with my hair.

I relaxed even more, the motions incredibly soothing as she continued in a steady rhythm.

"That's fine with me," I used one of the expressions I had heard the sky people use.

Anya made an amused noise before pushing me forward a bit. Her fingers deftly moved through my hair, putting in tight braids in the same pattern as before.

"Anya, will you teach me to braid," I asked quietly.

Quietly, _not_ shyly.

"One day, when we are settled in Deep Wood." I was pleased with her answer.

A few minutes later Anya let me know she was done. I bent my head back and looked at her, almost upside down. I offered a tentative smile and the corners of her mouth flicked up before her stone face came back. I let my own slip into place as I stood up. Anya stood behind me.

"Come, we will go to the feast. It is in the building in the centre of the village." I followed Anya as she left, not wanting to admit the nervous anticipation I was feeling.

I let the stone face I wore become cement so it would not move. No-one would see me as weak tonight.

By the time we made it to the feast I could tell the entire village was awake. Children that had been previously restrained were now running free, except in clean clothes with ribbons in their hair. I stayed as far away from them as I could and kept my face blank. I did not need another flashback tonight.

There was one long table set up at the front where Lexa was seated in the middle, Indra on her left side and a space on the right that I assumed was for Anya. Three warriors sat to Indra's left. There were three warriors to Anya's seats right and I recognized Eon. I guessed they must all be well respected.

As I followed I saw a table directly behind the main table, mostly hidden from view. Three teenagers my age sat there, laughing amongst themselves.

Anya pushed me in their direction. I gave her a wide eyed look.

"Behave," was all she said before pushing me into my seat.

Anya walked back around our table and sat down next to Lexa. I gazed longingly at her back before looking out to the crowd in the clearing, spying five long makeshift tables with the people of the village seated at them. Lanterns and torches lit up the area and I studiously ignored the people I was seated with.

At least I tried to.

"Hey. Hey!" I finally dragged my eyes to the owner of the voice.

It was a boy my age with sandy blonde hair and freckles with a nose that had been broken a few times. He had a curious look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"I'm Jared. Eon's second. He left me here to help with winter provisions while he went off with Heda. Of course, Ton D.C. wouldn't need the help if not for the bombs and the asshat that set fire to the food room a while back. Who are you?" He spoke quite quickly.

I gave a short answer and asked the obvious question. "Nadia. I am with Anya. How did they rebuild all this so quickly in such a short time? Since it sounds like the bombings were recent."

I kept my voice detached and polite. He responded enthusiastically as the other girl and boy rolled their eyes.

"Heda had builders sent from all different villages and even hired them from the capital. They worked so quickly, and a lot of the buildings furthest away from the bomb were still intact and some of the closer ones still had their foundations. The ground is still soft in the centre of this clearing because it was only recently filled in. The bomb left a crater." Jared explained.

Before I could ask the next question about who set off the bomb, the girl interjected. "I am Beth, Taya's second." She pointed to the woman next to Indra.

All I could make out was her dark hair but I nodded politely.

"And I am Ethan, Kaylin's second." This boy was dark haired and blue eyed with sun tanned skin.

"Hello," I managed.

"Why are you with Anya? Are you her second?" The girl leaned forward, brown hair falling over her shoulder.

I was saved by answering when Lexa stood to give a speech. She radiated authority and power. Her talk went something along the lines of thank you for having us, enjoy the food, the reconstruction is splendid and everyone dig in.

A group of serving girls and boys came out, putting piles of food and plates and drink onto everyone's table. I quietly poured myself some juice as the others chatted, already having lost interest in me. I didn't mind.

I sipped my drink as I waited my turn to get food. It was a delightful flavour, one I could not place. I turned to Jared and said, "What kind of juice is this?"

They all gave me a weird look and I immediately wished I had not asked.

"Apple," he said as if speaking to a small child.

I immediately bristled at his tone and gave a terse nod, deciding to ignore them as I piled chicken legs and potatoes with gravy onto my plate. I even added some green beans as I tried to ignore my embarrassment.

The night wore on. At one point I heard the other teens arguing about which one of them would win in a fight and I had to hold back a snappy comment about how I could beat all of them. I was still displeased with them.

The food was very good even though the company was not. I enjoyed the fish and the odd jam filled bread balls they served for dessert. They were dusted with something powdery and white that was very sweet.

I wanted nothing more than to be playing a game with Anya, or trading a story or even just going to bed in my very comfortable cot but I knew I had to sit the night out.

Finally the adults began to get very drunk and the other children were collected by their parents and their warriors, including the small group of teens I had had to suffer the evening with. I sat ramrod straight having already guessed that Anya, Lexa and Indra would be required to stay a bit longer.

Perhaps an hour later the volume had raise to astronomical levels and I knew I was going to have a headache. Not that it really mattered. A headache would pass.

It was then that Indra excused herself. Lexa and Anya nodded to her and she took her leave, heading off into the village. Lexa stood and the last two warriors at the table nodded their heads at her and left. Anya also stood and Lexa leaned over and said something to her that I could not hear which was not surprising with the volume level.

Anya nodded and Lexa departed as the adults continued to drink and dance in the clearing. No one even noticed her leave.

Anya turned to me and raised an eyebrow at my strict posture. I gave her the tiniest shrug, not in the mood for explaining that in the facility if there were a lot of people around you had to be perfect in every way including having perfect posture and manners unless you wanted a beating. Especially since in the facility having a lot of people who weren't training in one room meant you were having an evaluation.

I repressed a shiver at the thought of the evaluations and stood up when Anya gestured for me to. I held in a yawn yet Anya noticed anyway. "We will head to bed once we speak with _Heda_ ," she promised.

I went to nod but then remember Anya's rule and instead replied with, "Yes, Anya."

I followed her as we left to the direction Lexa had gone in. I quickly noticed we were heading to the large guest building.

 _Of course, Lexa must be staying there as well._

We made it there and Anya left us into a different room then our own even though I stared at the door to our bedroom longingly as we passed it.

Lexa's room was very large and had a proper bed. She was seated on a large chair to off the left side of the room and had just finished removing her war paint when she called us in after Anya knocked.

She crossed her legs and we walked forward.

"Eon has informed me there was an issue earlier when you were approached by a child, Nadia." It was not a question.

"Yes," I replied simply.

She tilted her head at me. I knew that my lack of using her title was noted, but I had to admit it was a bit of fun to watch her facial expressions when I disobeyed in something so small. The slight irritation and then the resignation as she decided to let the minor infraction slide. I had grown very good at reading facial expressions over the years. Though to be fair the only way to get a real read on Lexa was through her eyes.

"Explain." An order.

"She reminded me of someone from the facility." I did not want to talk about this.

I had already said enough to Anya.

"Why did being reminded of someone ignite such a negative response?" I pursed my lips at the determined look in her eyes.

Lexa was not going to let this go. I worked my jaw a bit as I squashed down the sensation of wanting to flee. Anya's steady presence at my side was comforting.

 _They have treated you well so far. They do not mean you harm._ The voice in my head was persistent. It didn't seem to understand that it would harm me to merely talk about it.

I sighed slightly. The sooner I answered the sooner I could sleep.

"She was a girl I saw when I was young. She was taken away for experimenting. She spent years in that lab before I saw her again. She was very... Different." I told Lexa as my mind showed me green eyes desperate for revenge.

"You said the children who were experimented on could do things normal people couldn't. What did she do?" Now Lexa was looking for answers to the big questions.

"She could heal herself... Rapidly. She could also heal others, but she was still mastering that when we were frozen." I answered, slightly tense.

I pushed down the image of cropped white hair and a scar covered body.

"She was frozen as well?" The inquiry continued.

"Yes." I wanted to leave.

Lexa seemed to sense this and watched me with that dark gaze of hers. I met her eyes directly.

"Was she dangerous?" Lexa asked.

"43 was one of the more... Volatile experiments. She was almost as dangerous as 1 and I were when left alone without being sedated." I shifted on my feet.

I could see Lexa was curious about whom 1 was but I was glad when she left it alone.

She inclined her head and spoke to Anya. "If this is a reoccurring incident when Nadia meets children you will have to fix it. Also, teach her how to assimilate with children her age. She did dismally tonight."

I was so tired I couldn't even take offense, especially not since I had used all my remaining energy not to panic as I thought about 43. I couldn't even bare to think of 1.

"Yes, Heda." Anya answered immediately.

"You are dismissed." She waved her hand to indicate we could leave and I almost smiled.

That was purely for dramatic effect since she already told us to leave. She was certainly suited to be a leader.

I almost whooped with joy as Anya rushed me out the door. I settled for a sigh of relief.

I tugged off my boots and fell into my cot as soon as we were back in our room. I pushed all my worries away in favour of going straight to sleep.

I barely felt Anya pull my blankets up and I could just hear her shuffling around in the room. All the lights vanished and I heard her get into her own bed. I snuggled into my furs and fell straight asleep, very comfortable.

 **I worked hard on this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it! It's 7225 words o.O**

 **Next chapter will be a different POV, most likely Lexa, Anya or 43 :)**

 **Feel free to comment and questions and I will answer them!**

 **Please review, read, fav and follow! I love all my reviews!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 ** _43_**

43 looked around the landscape impassively. She could tell it was starting to get colder, that winter was coming. A particularly vicious gust of wind blew past her and she tightened her grip on 78's hand.

She, along with 78 had stolen clothing from a small supply closet from the place they had been held. It was really very tiny; three rooms, in the remote wilderness. They had gotten clothing, packs, guns and as much ammo as they could find, a couple of knives and food from the building and then made their way out.

After two days of wandering they came across a small pack of thankfully non-violent strangers. They travelled with them for a while, making discoveries about the place they were in whilst revealing close to nothing about themselves. Names were never exchanged.

43 had discovered that there were thirteen clans, all led by the Heda. The Commander. She was someone 43 wanted to avoid. The strangers easily discussed their thoughts and opinions on the new clan that fell from the sky, and the strange woman leading it. Clarke, the Wanheda. Commander of Death. Apparently the ice nation wanted to kill her for her power, but was holding back due to the coalition. The thought of collecting someone's power by killing them was ridiculous, though.

Knowing what she did about the way they treated those who were apparently powerful, 43 knew she had to keep her abilities to herself. She had mentioned to 78 to do the same and had received a simple look that spoke volumes; _do you think I'm dumb?_

She shook herself from her thoughts when 78 continued walking, long black hair held in a rough braid that swung down her back to her waist like a piece of rope. Braiding it was the easiest solution to the curls. It had taken one year of experimenting and surgeries at age nine for 78's abilities to be created, she knew. She also knew that it was a fluke that they had come into being. The doctors ran extensive tests on her many of them painful and intrusive but had stayed away from her head in case they accidentally messed up what they had created.

She followed her as 78 walked towards the smoke they had spotted, and eventually she picked out the light from a structure in the distance. They had traded some extra items they had with the nomads for some coins and food, but had also kept some of the odd items the doctors and soldiers had carried. Name code bracelets, dog tags and the like. They might be useful for trade.

As she walked and thought she tightened her grip on 78. They had grown a bit closer in the last week and had only recently split from the group of travellers when they started asking to many characters. The travellers had also confirmed what they had heard in the place they had woken up.

It had been roughly a hundred years. And strangely enough 43 felt _absolutely nothing._ She simply did not care. She knew 78 had been startled but more concerned with survival, but she couldn't bring herself to even have the slightest bit of emotion about the whole situation.

Right now it was about survival and 78. Sure, she wondered every now and then about the others who had been frozen, the black haired and hazel eyed girl she had shared a secret look with, the fate of 1 who was always foolishly kind in a place so cold as the facility. But in the end, they were wonderings and nothing else.

In a sense, 78 and 43 were much better prepared for the outside world then some of the younger experiments. After all, she and 78 had been sent on more public missions (heavily guarded) whereas the younger ones went on more covert missions. It made it easier for her to stomach basic human interactions.

Finally they broke through the tree line and could see the large building, well lit and cheerful looking against the dark gloominess of twilight. She walked up next to 78 and shivered a little bit. As much as she could regulate hers and 78's body temperature if needed she didn't want to waste energy. They needed to find warmer clothes, since what they had stolen from the guards was not only woefully inadequate but also made them stand out.

There was a sign hanging over the doorway in a language she didn't understand, but the building did match the description the travellers had given them.

It had been one of the first times 43 had spoken directly to the group, asking about a place they could get new clothes. She remembers the look of fear when the woman took in her cold eyes but her apathy didn't waver. She did not care about her feelings. 43 just wanted to be warm and safe with 78. She was also excited at the prospect of getting her hands on a bow, perfect for stealthy hunting.

She had always loved her hunting and tracking lessons before they had been banned from leaving the facility two years prior... or ninety nine years prior, since ninety seven had passed according to the travellers.

Deciding to take the lead 43 reached out and pushed the door open, ringing some kind of bell as she did. The room was well lit and warm and she was grateful for that. Looking inside whilst keeping 78 behind her she quickly noticed the older man and young blonde lady near a counter. She stepped in further and 78 came up beside her as they gazed at the wares.

She could hear the man and young woman talking in that odd language as they shot a glance towards them. The travellers had spoken in it but they had been able to avoid questions about it since two of them spoke English.

The man huffed and walked off into a side room and the woman made her way closer to them but still behind the counter. She said something in a nice voice, yet 43 didn't understand.

"I do not speak your language," Her voice was almost stiff from how little she used it.

The woman inclined her head, "Are you Skaikru then?"

43 thought quickly and calculatingly. It appeared that as saying she was Skaikru would get rid of the issue of not speaking the language. That meant they could hide their identities, abilities and origin even better. However, based off of what the travellers said the Skaikru were not really trusted. That could cause issues.

She weighed her options in a split second. Better to hide her identity and deal with a bit of mistrust then get caught in some weird fight over her 'abilities'. She was an excellent hunter, and though 78 and she were good fighters they would be nowhere near the level of the super soldiers being trained in the facility. It was best to stay out of fights at this point, especially since these people seemed bred for war.

"Yes. We are Skaikru." 43 stated as calmly as she could.

The woman nodded once, scanning her body once and then 78's. She tightened her grip on 78's hand almost imperceptibly and received a squeeze in return.

She knew the woman was taking in the odd clothing, the white hair, the handguns and large black packs. She could also pinpoint the exact moment that the woman decided to ignore all of those things.

"I am Niylah. What are you looking for?" Her voice was still pleasant.

This time 43 looked directly into her eyes. She knew the effect of bright green eyes on her pale face would be startling but she also wanted to speak with her properly. She did not wish to seem weak by looking at the floor.

"We are seeking warm clothing, food and weapons." Her reply was cool, indifferent.

At least they had boots. By some stroke of luck they had both found a pair of well fitting boots.

"We can supply those. Do you have items to trade?" They were the only people in the trading centre.

"Yes." 43 replied, moving towards the counter with 78 following silently.

78 had learnt to be so quiet she was silent. When she winked out of sight you would not be able to see or hear her. It made her deadly.

She let go of 78's hand to grab her pack off and step up to the counter. She was comforted when 78 stepped so close to her that her chest grazed her back, her chin resting at the top of her head.

43 decided to leave the items that were in 78's pack for now. She pulled out two spare knives, both carved with metal hilts and well weighted. The better ones from the set she stole were already tucked into her and 78's clothes and boots. She then grabbed about three of the dog tag style necklaces, an anklet off one of the doctors that seemed to be made of gold. Knowing that what they needed would come at a high price she looked at the other valuable items in her pack. It was mostly jewellery stolen off the corpses.

She chose a gold banded ring from one of the female soldiers, studded with stones she imagined were diamonds. She laid it carefully on the counter and watched Niylah's eyes widen even more.

43 watched her carefully for any sign of aggression or trickery as she picked up the two knives and tested the weight, running her hand over the smooth silver hilts that blended into the knife. She examined the dog tags next, obviously curious as to the names on them but smart enough not to question.

She picked up the gold anklet and examined it carefully, looking at the finely crafted metal leaves dangling from it.

"These are all good quality. I will fetch my father to check the quality of the ring." She disappeared into the back room.

43 waited patiently, leaning some of her weight into the comforting pillar that was 78. She could feel her breath ghost past her own ears.

The woman, Niylah and her father returned. He picked up the ring, looking at in the light. 43 fought back an eye roll when he bit it.

"This is real diamond and gold. Very nicely crafted," He grunted.

43 inclined her head. "Look around the store. Find what you want and we will settle a deal."

43 nodded and gathered the items back into her backpack and moved with 78 over to the weapons section. She nodded at 78 to find whatever she wanted and 78 just rolled her eyes at her.

 _I was going to do that anyway, idiot._

 _Well, just in case you didn't figure it out dumbass._

43 felt her lips twitch as 78 wondered over to the throwing stars. She looked at the bows and immediately gravitated to the most finely crafted one and the gorgeous quiver that hung behind it. She knew it would be expensive... But winter was coming and it would be harder to hunt then, so she would need all the extra accuracy it could offer her. She reached out and grabbed it and almost had to hold back a moan at the feel of the grip on it. She shook herself out of it and grabbed the other essentials.

43 quickly selected arm guards, a thick bundle of clothing that would blend in with everyone else and one extra knife that looked perfect for throwing. Stealing a glance at 78 she smirked when she saw the satisfied look on the girls face at the two throwing stars she now held, as well as what very well looked like a katana. Her olive skin seemed to almost glow in the firelight. 43 quickly looked away.

She grabbed a dark brown jacket that would fit close to her body then fan out around her thighs. Metal plates covered the shoulders, as seemed to be the fashion.

She was about to grab 78 who seemed to be done and head to the counter when something caught her eye. It was a very obviously a sheathed machete. She reached for it and pulled it out the scabbard and made a pleased noise. She knew she would have to defend herself a lot in this environment just from the talks of previous attacks that she had had with the travellers. The sword wasn't her best weapon, like everyone in the facility she excelled with guns. After that came knives and the bow and arrow. Then swords.

But something about it was calling to her. She noticed that the scabbard was attached to a strap that went over the shoulder and crossed over her torso. The blade was the perfect size to strap to her back.

She grabbed 78's sleeve and cocked her head to the side. 78 nodded and they made their way to the counter.

Niylah took a step back to let her father deal with such an expensive trade.

"What do you want for all this?" It was the first time 78 had spoken.

"I want the ring and those necklaces." 43 hid a smile.

It was time to barter.

"I'll make you a better deal," She offered.

"And what would that be...?" He looked at her pointedly, obviously wanting a name.

She thought quickly. Her mind flashed to the dreary landscape outside. "My name is Winter."

She looked at 78 and quirked an eyebrow at her, a silent prompt to give a name. She watched her eyes fall to the green sash on one of the shelves behind the counter. "I am Sasha."

So neither of them really had the time to be original with their new names. Oh well, she liked Winter well enough.

The man let out a huff as Niylah watched silently. "Well then Winter, what is this deal?"

"I'll give you one of the necklaces, the gold anklet and the diamond ring in exchange for the weapons and food and water." She knew that even with the diamond ring this would only just cover the costs.

The man seemed to know it to. "Two necklaces."

Winter did not wish to argue any longer, and it was a good deal. "Done."

They quickly made the exchange and Niylah disappeared to get the food and water. They asked for a chance to change into the warm clothing and were led to a small room. They dressed quickly, re-holstering their guns and strapping on their new and old weapons. Winter left the bow unstrung and carefully wrapped the string around the top before packing the quiver away in her bag. Her old clothes and their other trinkets went into the bag as well, along with half the food and water. The rest went with 7- the rest went with Sasha.

They made their way out and exchanged a farewell with the man and woman.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep for the night." Sasha suggested.

"Good plan. I will hunt in the morning." They set off.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I really love to write Winter's character :)**

 **Please follow, fav and review! (I love reviews!)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue**

 **(P.S. sorry for mistakes this is not edited!)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ** _Niylah_**

Niylah watched the strange Skaikru leave. She had analysed everything about them, from how they stood to how they spoke.

There was something wrong about them. Something was not right in the green eyed girls gaze, and the rolling depths in the brown eyes of the tall girl were equally unsettling... And that white hair the green eyed girl possessed. She almost looked like a winter demon. Niylah shuddered slightly.

She sighed as she sat down and prepared to write a letter to be sent to the Heda about the white and black haired Skaikru girls. She ignored the nerves at sending a message to someone so high above her. She had a feeling those two were important.

 _Heda,_

 _I write you about two strange Skaikru girls who I encountered here at the northern trading post. They go by Sasha and Winter, the first tall with black hair and the other short with white hair. Their manner concerns me; so does the fact that they were trading for a large amount of weapons and have gotten so far from their home without anyone being alerted..._

 ** _And_** **the plot thickens!**

 **Please review, fav and follow :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue :)**

 **(P.S. not edited, sorry for mistakes!)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _Unknown_**

A man who had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past week finally achieved his goal of dragging his dying body close enough to grab the radio.

 _"_ _Sir... Is anyone there?"_ He choked out holding the button down.

 _"_ _Soldier! Come in! Do you have news on the subjects that were left to your team?"_ A voice replied immediately.

 _"_ _They... Are awake. They overpowered us. Killed us. Sir... They are free."_ The man would have said more but coughs racked his body, spraying blood everywhere. The stench of corpses permeated the room.

He lost his breath coughing.

He did not catch it again.

 _"_ _Soldier? Soldier!?"_ No one answered the voice.

 **dun dun dun**

 **Please review, fav and follow!**

 **This is not edited. None of the story is yet actually XD**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 ** _Nadia_**

I was shaken from my sleep by an amused looking Anya. I let out a soft grumble and she gave me a wicked smile.

"Get up. I want to get to Deep Wood by today you know." I sighed as Anya stalked out of the room.

I sat up in bed as I contemplated the fragments of the dream. Tan skin, white teeth, blonde hair and a smile that slipped out when the soldiers and doctors weren't looking.

Number 1. He had been there the longest. When he first got there, he was number 3. When I arrived two years later the original 1, 2 and 5 had died, shifting everyone's number up. I was lucky in a sense, not having to go through the disorientating situation of having my number changed.

Deaths had of course occurred after I arrived, but they had all been in the newer arrivals that started to pile in after me.

I was technically the eleventh to join. The eleventh child sentenced to suffering.

I shook myself from those thoughts as I pulled myself out of bed and stretched. It was cold enough this morning that I didn't even feel bad about sleeping in all of my clothing.

I raised my hand and ran it over the braids Anya had done for me, smiling when I felt them still intact. Anya would be frustrated if I ruined them so quickly.

It made me smile again at the image of her making a frustrated sound, possibly even clucking at me. It would be fun to make Anya cluck. My eyes flashed to the green eyed commander and her surly blue eyed companion. I had to hold back a grin and squash down any deviousness inside of me. I would very much enjoy making those two flustered.

But then I thought of the cool steel Lexa could summon into her eyes at a moment's notice and decided that perhaps I shouldn't poke the dragon...yet. I wasn't sure how she would react.

Shaking out my stiff muscles I slipped my boots back on and rubbed my eyes before wandering out my door. I followed the sounds of chatter and found myself in the main hall off the building where our travelling party was currently eating breakfast. I quickly found Anya and Lexa sitting together at a small table, heads bent in conversation. For a second I was unsure or whether or not I should approach, but then decided that if Anya was happy to wake me up she could deal with my presence.

I wandered over and sat down next to Anya. They both gave me a quick look and then went back to their discussion. I wasn't listening much, but I knew they were talking about how long Lexa would be in Deep Wood, when she would go home and when she would go to Polis, etc.

After a while I leant myself against Anya, hoping she wouldn't shove me off. I couldn't stop the small smile from slipping out when she didn't.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and then breakfast arrived. I contained it well, but I had to admit I was quite excited to see the hot loaves of fruit filled bread, served with small dishes of butter. A large loaf was put on our table and Anya quickly buttered me three thick pieces. I gave her a quiet thank you, the words slightly foreign on my tongue before I bit into my bread.

It tasted as good as it smelled.

After I practically inhaled my food Anya pushed a glass of milk over to me. I smiled a little bit at the novelty. I can't remember ever having milk at the facility very often. I sipped that, content to wait for when we would leave.

"Are all your things packed?" Anya asked.

I nodded.

"Good. When we reach Deep Wood I will arrange to get you night clothes and an extra set of day clothes." Anya informed me.

I nodded and this time received a light smack on the head.

I grumbled out a 'yes Anya' and was rewarded with an approving look

And then Lexa began to speak.

"I have no asked you anything in a few days, Nadia. Today that will change," She looked at me straight on and it took all my self control not to shift away.

I let out the smallest sigh. I could tell that my reluctance made them both wary, which was expected of Lexa yet inexplicably... It seemed to sting to think Anya had no trust in me. It was perfectly logical for her not to trust me, after all she barely knew me. However, it still rubbed me the wrong way.

"Firstly, tell me what you know of the others who were frozen. Are they a threat?" Lexa seems slightly uncomfortable with the subject, though I can only tell since I am watching her expressions.

The look in her eyes tells me that despite any personal discomfort she may feel she is determined to get the answers she needs and wants. I ignored my earlier hurt and began to formulate a reply, steadied by Anya's soothing presence next to me.

"If released, of course they are a threat. They are all either warriors, at least four of them older and much better than me, or they are experiments, and their abilities will make them lethal in some way or another." I answer carefully, still wary of her.

"Tell me about the experiments. What are they? Give me an example," Her tone is merciless.

I sunk into my chair, desperate not to answer. I could feel Lexa's expectant stare and my heart jumped in my chest. I knew the facility wasn't around anymore to punish me for revealing information, yet my body still remembered the impacts of whips and stinging cuts from thin knives and the delirium and pain from strange poisons. These were all things that were used to train me not to speak.

And then Anya began to quietly drum her fingers against the table, a steady beat that instantly soothed my nerves. I listened to that as my heart slowed back to normal. Lexa's gaze remained stern yet patient.

Finally I spoke, my voice barely louder than a whisper, "All sorts of things. There was a girl who could become invisible, a girl who could heal rapidly and a boy who could make things explode with a look... It depends on what the doctors did to them. There were a lot of them."

"And what did the doctors do?" I froze completely.

Not even Anya could comfort me now. I shook my head and ignored her gaze. When Lexa lent closer I kept ignoring her, shaking my head no. My breath quickened and I could practically feel Anya tense next to me. Whether she was ready to defend me or attack me I did not know, and it was very disorientating.

And then Lexa's hand was on my chin, her green eyes boring into mine. I went to back away but her grip tightened and her gaze held me captive. Her eyes seemed to be searching mine for something, and I just wanted it to stop!

And then her lips quirked up a bit and she simply said, "I see. You're frightened."

I instantly reared back and began to splutter. It was true, I realised. That only angered me more. I was not supposed to show fear. I wondered if Anya would have me beaten like the instructors did. For a second all I could see was blood and all I could hear was the crack of bones breaking...

And then I remembered what Lexa had said. I needed to defend myself. "I am not frightened! Not of you or anything here!"

"You only make yourself look young when you speak like this, _goufa,_ " Her tone was unfairly amused.

"I am NO child!" I gasped at her.

And then she laughed. And to my mortification, Anya laughed as well. It startled me so badly because she had simply blended into the background whilst I spoke with Lexa.

I whirled on her and was about to say something when Lexa interrupted, "You will tell me eventually."

I spun my head back to look at her and almost gave myself whiplash. I huffed as she gracefully got up and strode away. She called back behind her, "We leave in twenty minutes."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a bit, ready to fight until I saw Anya's amused face. "Go check your room and make sure you have everything, than meet me by the horses."

She too got up and left.

I huffed and trotted off to my room. However, just as I was about to turn off to my room I heard a loud crash. I stopped and followed the sound and found myself in front of Lexa's room. I peeked through the crack and saw the blonde haired girl, Clarke, pressed against the edge of the bed. Lexa was flush against her.

I gaped as I watched Clarke raise a hand to Lexa's face. It seemed so... Intimate. But it was very odd. Why were they touching like that? Was Clarke not threatened by Lexa's proximity? And why on Earth were their faces so close?

It was that exact moment that I slipped on the rug and banged my head against the wall. I saw Clarke look over Lexa's shoulder in surprise and I saw the swish of cloth as Lexa began to turn but then I was running.

I sprinted to my room, not aware I was not being pursued. I collected my things and raced for the horses and the safety of Anya.

 **Late, unedited, short and a bit of a filler chapter... sorry!**

 **Things have been very very hectic lately, especially with school and work so I'm sorry I'm slow. Please leave any ideas/grammar mistakes/thoughts etc in the comments, I love to hear them!**

 **A healthy dose of clexa in the next chapter (Lexa POV)**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and fav/follow,**

 **Blue :)**

 **P.S. Plot holes and continuation errors! I am always on the hunt for these in my stories! Please put it in the reviews if I missed something!**


	17. OC Glossary

**In response to the review, this is a glossary of OC's :)**

 **Nadia: 14, Super Soldier, No Powers (We can't make her to unrealistic can we?)**

 **Winter (43) : Experiment, Rapid Healing, 16**

 **Sasha (78) : Experiment, Invisibility, 17**

 **1 : Super Soldier, No Powers, 19**

 **When I eventually finish this how would you guys feel about a spin off about 43 or something like that? not sure yet**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! A/N is at the bottom (it's long but please read, you know my A/N's are normally quite short :) ), just including here my response to the review about Nadia being weak. I sent it through message but I figured that if anyone else was wondering I would share this, hopefully help you guys see my vision of her! :)**

Hi there!

I know that she may seem weak now, but this is literally not very long a time for her to adjust, and she is very confused and even frightened (I try to portray this manly in her actions and only a few times in her thoughts because Nadia is in denial of Ever feeling fear). In the way she acts and looks I'm trying to portray that despite her fantastic fighting abilities, Nadia is a child. The reason she can't win against Lexa or Anya is because they have experience on her. I have chosen not to give her an ability because it would clash with the fact that the facility did not give their super soldiers powers even though the experiments were trained (though not nearly to the extent of the super soldiers) and also I don't want Nadia to turn into a Mary sue. And tbh it would be like a crime against the fandom to make my OC a better fighter than Lexa straight off the bat.

No, she doesn't 'like like' anya because one, that would be weird anyas like 26 and she's 14, also she barely understands the concept of friendship let alone love. Anya has basically become a mother/sister figure to her even though she doesnt understand the affection she feels for anya.

The reason Lexa and Anya laugh at her is less because of her weakness and more because of her childish antics, especially when she tries to hide them. They have actually spoken a few times about her strength.

Thank you for your review! Please keep in mind this fic will be very long so there will be lots of development, and that despite everything Nadia is a child who has never experienced the world :)

 **Hope this helped!**

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _Lexa_**

Lexa shook her head in frustration as she spun and saw through the crack in the door that Nadia was racing away.

"That girl," Clarke breathed.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" She continued.

Lexa considered this before speaking. "No. Nadia is very... innocent in a way. She will not understand what she saw, and if she was to tell anyone it would be Anya. Before we set out I will reprimand her and tell her to stay quiet. If she has already told Anya I will have her scold Nadia as well, since her approval seems to mean a lot to the girl."

"Anya's approval? She doesn't want anyone's approval; she just wants to cause trouble!" Clarke was not pleased.

"It's okay. I think that even Nadia doesn't understand how much she relies on Anya already. She will listen to her. Trust me." With the last two words she spun and laid a hand on Clarke's cheek.

Lexa felt she could just lose herself in Clarke's eyes. The blue depths offered a sanctuary no building could.

"I do. I do trust you, Lexa," Clarke's voice was barely a whisper.

Lexa felt cruel, asking Clarke that when she could not assure the same in return. Yet she did, inexplicably, trust Clarke. However, she simply could not word it. Not yet. She had once before, but now it somehow felt even more meaningful. They were not words to be wasted, or used lightly.

Lexa sighed. The moment they had been sharing was ruined, and Lexa gave one last mournful look at Clarke's lips before stepping away. She was so sure in that moment and had been so careful not to overstep any of the boundaries Clarke had set and had been so close to reaping the rewards of her patience. Lexa would have liked to have kissed Clarke at least once this journey, to let her know she would still wait for her, but it seemed the stars were not in her favour.

 _With how close we got to kissing though, I think it's safe to assume she knows I still want her,_ Lexa mused. She was broken out of her thoughts by Clarke's expectant gaze. A bit reluctantly, she let her hand drop off of Clarke's cheek. She told herself she imagined the disappointment in the blonde's eyes.

"I will go speak with her. Ready yourself for the journey, Clarke. We will only travel together for a few hours before we must go our separate ways. And be sure to thank Anya for the horses she has gifted Skaikru. You will most likely never receive such an extravagant gift from her again." Lexa informed her.

Clarke smiled and Lexa's heart rate tripled at the sight of it before she ripped herself away and strode out of the room.

Lexa rode her horse as near to Clarke's as she could. It would not be long now before they would split ways. The Skaikru would have to cross the newly remade bridge to get home, and the rest would have to turn away from the river to get to Deep Wood.

She caught a glimpse of Nadia travelling slightly behind her to the right. Sitting safely atop the horse with Anya, she kept a straight face even though Lexa's trained eyes picked up the tiniest bit of sulkiness at the corner of her mouth that most would not have seen. It took all of her willpower not to smile. She was surprised that she even felt a bit proud. Despite this sudden change in environment and all the shocks Nadia had been receiving, she was slowly regaining her control over her facial expressions. Years of training would almost always trump emotion in the end.

She thought briefly to the girl's panic attack but then pushed away her concern. Anya was the best equipped person to look after the girl that she knew.

When Lexa had arrived at the place the horses were gathered ready to leave earlier that day, Nadia had been receiving what must have been the scolding of the year from Anya. She had watched Anya thump her on the head and the girls answering scowl. Then, Anya had stepped aside and given her the chance to attack the girl. Needles to say, she had been cuffed over the ear at least twice and was not very pleased. Especially when both women refused to explain to the girl what was going on, and why Lexa and Clarke were so close. Her innocence, although still strange was not entirely unexpected now.

Anya had given her a reprimanding look at having been so careless in letting Nadia see them, but Lexa knew that Anya understood just as well as Nadia now did; no one would know about it.

She had quietly assured Clarke and they had set out. She glanced once more back at Anya and Nadia. The girl's emotions changed so swiftly and so strongly that she was very hard to read, but it was to be expected. From what Lexa had learnt she had lived a very secluded life; she would not understand anything about interacting with others, unless it was to fight them.

Lexa sighed and pulled her horse to a halt. She looked at the well travelled path in front of her. Not far through the bush to her right was the river. The road split now, half of it fading into a smaller, well worn trail just big enough for a wagon, whereas the rode that headed straight on would thin out only a bit. Then it would veer to the left and take them through the woods before they reached Anya's village.

It was time to say goodbye. She did not like the tightness the realisation caused, nor did she like the knowing look in Anya's eyes.

"This is where we part, Skaikru," Her voice did not waver.

It was Clarke who spoke next. "Thank you for your assistance on this trip. I am sure the supplies will be well used on both sides."

Lexa gave a firm nod and met Clarke's eyes. It was goodbye for now, but Lexa had full intentions to invite Clarke to Polis when she left in about a month's time. Perhaps she would be able to ease the pain in Clarke's eyes from the events of the mountain. She so desperately wanted to sooth her, yet she remembered Clarke's words. She needed time.

The Skaikru took their leave, Clarke leading their small party and their wagon of scavenged supplies behind them. After finding Nadia the search teams had found many decent items, and Clarke had promised to send one of their doctors over to teach their healers how to use them.

She saw Abby give an almost longing, if not a bit disdainful look over her shoulder towards Nadia and tensed. Nadia had thankfully dozed off and not noticed, but she could tell by the tight set of Anya's jaw that she certainly had.

Lexa felt amused at how attached Anya already was to the girl, no matter how much she might deny it. She almost felt envious of the girl as she remembered how it had felt to be so close to the woman all the time, to be under the care of a fully equipped adult.

 _But I am a fully equipped adult, and I now care for children,_ she thought wryly as images of the night bloods flashed in her inner eye.

She gazed at her travelling party. One wagon filled with the odd medical supplies that would be stored until her healer knew how to use them, and one filled with a vast quantity of metals. She had not felt the need to share the metal with Skaikru considering the copious amount of metal their home was made of.

Some of the supplies had been deposited in Ton DC, some would go to Deep Wood and the rest would go to her home. Lexa was a fair leader and it was only fair that every village which had contributed people to this expedition received its share of the spoils.

She turned back to the road and when the Skaikru turned and followed the curve of the river, Lexa turned away. It was time to finish this journey.

 **Please review your thoughts! By the way, I am developing on some ideas with Lexa helping out Skaikru for winter and also Lexa having the trikru adopt the orphans but I need you help! Please tell me which chapter I mentioned the orphans, and which chapter I mentioned the Skaikru and farming (if I have, I'm not sure I did on the farming one) so I can look over it and write the scenes I need to with out errors and plot holes!**

 **Feel free to dish out constructive criticism, let me know about any obnoxious errors or just your thoughts! (In case you can't tell I love reviews, and often how fast I update is related to how many reviews I get because I feel bad when I know so many people are waiting XD).**

 **In case you haven't already gotten this, none of the super soldiers will have abilities. It's just how the facility works! Sorry, I don't make the rules! (oh...wait)**

 **Hopefully this chapter fueled your intense need for Clexa! I'm so glad that I can now refer to season three for Clarkes personality changes after mount weather (though now that there was no betrayal the effect is slightly less significant. But expect some Clarke breakdowns and Lexa advice scenes at one point... thought it may be a while!)**

 **Sorry this wasn't edited!**

 **Please review, fav and follow!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue :)**

 **P.S. Thinking of starting another fic where Clarke and Raven are homeless college students who wor every spare minute to pay for their study. One day they get super drunk off free beer at some event and somehow manage to drunkenly scale five stories to end up on someones balcony...**

 **Only it's not just someones balcony... It's federal agents Anya and Lexa's balcony.**

 **Will be Clanya brotp, Clexa otp and Ranya (captain mechanic anyone?) otp.**

 **P.P.S Sorry for the super long A/N. Btw, a certain commander should be receiving a certain letter about a certain someone with white hair and her companion from a certain girl who works at a trading post. ;)**


	19. Chapter 16

**I have risen from the dead! Sorry for the wait guys... Here have a 3,700 word chapter?**

 **3x07 never happened and btw lexa does not die in this fic. nor does anya or lincoln or clarke. (or nadia duh)**

 **Chapter 16**

 ** _Nadia_**

I woke from my comfortable doze when Anya's horse jerked us forward a bit. I grumbled under my breath as pain sliced through the electrical burn on my back. My other injuries were mostly healed now, pain replaced with an almost unbearable itching feeling. Every time I went to scratch Anya smacked my hands away.

I blinked as I took in my surroundings. Still forest, but a lot lusher and greener then what we had been near before. The beauty of it still took my breath away. I relaxed back against Anya, the action the most natural thing in the world now.

We had split from Skairku a while ago and I had nodded off again. I shifted slightly in the saddle; it had been a long journey. Or at least, it had been a long journey to me.

Anya moved so she could speak in my ear. "Easy now... We are almost to my home. Lexa sent ahead for the healer so she will already be there to treat your wounds. Eon will arrive in a few days with meat and furs. I will be teaching you how to hunt properly soon; you are quiet, but not quiet enough for the forest. And you must learn to use a bow. Even if you think you know how to use one you do not. I believe you would be more comfortable with Skaikru weapons but we will make sure that Trikru weapons are second nature to you."

I relaxed into Anya and just nodded. I couldn't be bothered arguing. Anya seemed pleased with my response as she moved away from my ear and fell silent.

It was not long before the sounds of human activity reached me. I sat up straight in the saddle until Anya yanked me back down so she could see.

"Calm down. You'll see it all soon enough." I huffed and jerked my head against her neck in annoyance.

She rapped her knuckles harshly against the back of my skull in return. I huffed and wriggled a bit, impatient to finally see Anya's home. She simply sighed and wrapped an arm tightly around my front pressing me down and into her.

I felt a jolt of pain through my back as the movement caused my burn to be disturbed. I didn't move or make a sound but somehow Anya knew and adjusted me to a better position. I was grateful but didn't say anything. Neither did she.

As the sounds grew louder so did my curiosity. Finally we happened upon the village. It was surprisingly large; sprawling over a huge cleared space. A small lake that no doubt somehow leads into the huge river was just visible at the north end and I could see that the houses extended past the tree line.

From our higher up vantage point I could see that there was even a small strip of shops, that were just shy of the size of the ones in Ton D.C.

It was filled to the brim with people. People shouting, working, resting and playing. People in the trees, people in the water, people in the hops and people in the streets. Horses in pens, chickens roaming, farm animals to the Far East side. Past the farm animals you could just see a clear space that was undoubtedly fallow land waiting for the winter crops to be planted. It was overwhelming. I shivered in my new jacket and pressed closer to Anya, grateful for her warmth.

"Impressed?" She asked amusedly.

I nodded and tried to keep my face impassive. When Anya chucked and Lexa let out a small smile I knew I was failing miserably. For some reason when I tried harder they just grew more amused. I crossed my arms, admiring my recently unbound hands. After leaving Ton D.C. Lexa had decided I was trustworthy enough to be unbound. She had, however, given me a lengthy description of the punishment I would receive should I attack anyone. I genuinely hoped I never faced it.

"Come, Anya. You should settle Nadia into her new home and then see to the matters of your village. They must have been missing you. Don't forget to introduce Nadia as you're... Trainee until she proves herself worthy of becoming Trikru." Lexa spoke with authority.

"Of course I won't forget, Heda. I'll have one of the seconds show you to your usual residence here and then take Nadia to my home. After she has put away her belongings we will go to the healer to get her back checked out." Anya replied easily.

She was the only one who ever seemed truly at ease with Lexa.

I did notice that Lexa's face darkened at mention of my wound. She, however, said nothing and nodded once before trotting into the village on her white horse, her guards and company following her. They would not doubt break off once they got closer to the heart of the village.

I tilted my head up to look at Anya. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here."

She laughed. It was the most carefree sound I had heard from her lips since meeting her.

"Stop complaining. Maybe if your good I'll teach you how to ride a horse." She bargained.

I frowned. "I know how to ride a horse."

"No, you know how to ride a horse better than a Skaikru member. You are nowhere near Trikru standard." Anya replied knowingly.

Before I could but in she continued, "From what I have gathered you didn't leave the institution much did you?"

I glumly shook my head. I could just tell Anya was going to win this fight.

"So how many lessons did you actually have?" She asked smugly.

When I didn't reply she pinched my side in warning. I jumped away from her touch and instantly knew I had made a mistake.

"Sensitive sides, huh, Nadia?" She laughed evilly, poising her fingers over my ribs.

"Tell, me, how many lessons?" She asked again.

I gave in as her horse moved forward to the village. "Four."

Those four lessons had been some of the best moments of my existence. I had been outside, and interacting with a living thing in a friendly manner.

She said nothing more but I could feel her smugness. As we got closer to the video I began to grow more and more interested in watching everything. There were delicious scents coming from certain stalls and I twisted to give Anya a hopeful look.

She sighed. "I swear you must have a pit in your stomach. I fed you not two hours ago."

When my stomach grumbled she just shook her head in disbelief and dismounted. I followed, and for the first time realised I was not graceful like Anya. _Maybe she's right about the riding._

 _But I'm still plenty good._

With that in mind I followed after Anya as she strode away. I looked back to see stable boys taking care of her horse. I forced my back to be stiff and straight and walked with a warriors gait as I followed Anya, pretending to be oblivious to the stares and whispers from the townsfolk.

If Anya heard anything she did not show it. She walked up to a stall, exchanged a few coins with the woman and then thrust a skewer of roast meat at me. I made a pleased sound and proceeded to devour it whilst we walked.

"We are heading to my home now. When you come across the need for weapons or clothes I will acquire them for you. Follow me and don't fall behind." Anya's voice was curt.

I tried to ignore the flicker of hurt. Even though I knew it was because we were in public and Anya had to show only strength... It still stung a bit. I pushed that pesky feeling behind.

 _Feelings are weakness. An opportunity for an enemy to destroy you. Hide behind a blank mask. Blank walls, white walls, white floors, red cheeks, red blood, cold showers and cold sheets. Repeat._

Just another facility mantra... That was one I had learnt from 1. He said it got him through the first year.

So I once again ignored my feelings and stiffened my spine. I would not disappoint Anya. I forgot to take note of my surroundings and I was scolding myself for it by the time we reached her home. It was a surprisingly large building compared to the others in the village. _Well, I guess she is chief._

Anya softened a bit when we went inside, even as I remained my composure. _She's not the only one who can shut down feelings._ A nagging voice in the back of my mind told me this was petty but I ignored it.

"This will be your room, Nadia," Anya said, gesturing towards a door across the room.

The room we were in was very cosy looking. Furs on the floor, fur covered chairs and a fireplace with a low height table. I could just imagine Anya relaxing there, her boots on the table as she polished, sharpened and cleaned the array of weapons hanging from the walls. I could even see Lexa in the arm chair nearest the fire, warming her hands as she spoke with Anya. Although they hid it well, I could sense the close relationship. It made me ache a bit inside... I had never been close to anyone.

Anya pushed the door open and ushered me in. It was sparsely furnished, mostly dominated by a large bed and a set of drawers. The bed looked incredibly inviting though, covered in furs and blankets. There was also a chest at the end of the bed.

I looked over to see a contemplative look in Anya's eyes. I cocked my head at her in question, half expecting to be reprimanded for, 'not using my words'

Instead she merely said, "You will need more furs."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

She barked a laugh. "I don't know what you remember of it, Nadia, but winter is harsh here. You will freeze without more furs."

The reality was that I remember nothing of winter. I had seen rain and sometimes even snow out of the few windows scattered throughout the facility, but that was as close as I got. None of my few outdoor missions had ever been during winter.

"I will teach you to hunt properly, and you will be able to find furs of your own." Her voice was sure and confident.

"I already know how to use a bow." I shuffled my feet.

"Not well enough." Anya's reply was fast and all-knowing.

I bit back a sigh. I was a good warrior. I knew I was.

Anya seemed to sense my distress as she pulled closer, and pressed her hands to my face.

"Nadia, you are strong. Very strong. Your knife skills and hand to hand are excellent for your age. I'm sure your knowledge of Skaikru weapons is large. You will excel against the other seconds and low ranking warriors of the tribe, and you are only fourteen years of age. But you still must learn. Understand?" Intelligent brown eyes searched mine.

I nodded, trying to keep my cool facade up. So she did have faith in me. The worst part was I saw the flicker of understanding in her eyes and knew she wouldn't push for me to show her my feelings. I felt a bit guilty for some reason I couldn't decipher.

Before I could begin to dwell on it Anya's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Words, Nadia, _words."_ Her voice was teasing.

Before I could retort she continued. "Settle in. I will return in ten minutes to take you to the new healer. Be nice to her, she only arrived yesterday. Also, I think she has a daughter your age. Be nice to her to."

Anya's strode out the room in a storm of braids, knives and swirling dark fabrics. She truly was a fearsome sight to behold, especially with the war paint. I was glad she was on my side.

Suddenly remembering I only had ten minutes, and knowing that with Anya that meant eight minutes, I began to unpack. I remember my instructors always saying that we should keep all our belongings in a bag when we were on missions so we could run when necessary, but I felt safe here. And I didn't want to disappoint Anya.

It was odd, having something that was mine when not on a mission. In the facility they delivered fresh clothes each day and that was it. Even our shoes were taken away at night.

 _No identity. The perfect puppets._

The doctor's voices would haunt me for a long time.

I shoved my clothes into the drawers and the few other things I had collected into the chest, like the shiniest black stone I had found in the river. When I picked it up after bathing Anya and Lexa, and even the blonde Skaikru, Clarke, had given me an amused look but I had ignored them.

I sat on the bed, already finished and rolled that name around my mouth. _Clarke._ She was pretty, I had to admit. Lexa certainly seemed to think so. I snickered at my own joke, flopping back down on the bed. I _loved_ soft beds. It was one of the things I had recently discovered. And the luxury of soft blankets and furs instead of rough sheets!

But back to the blonde... I didn't like her. Not at all, really. But Lexa liked her, and I supposed I did like Lexa, so... Maybe I could attempt to be nice. _Or I could cut off her hair. That could also be good._

My thoughts were interrupted by Anya storming back in. She took in my relaxed state and raised a brow at me.

"Follow me, and wipe that look off your face. No trouble at the healers, okay? You don't have the best track record with medical people." Her voice was warm enough to betray her harsh words.

I hopped off the bed and bumped my shoulder against Anya.

"She's a healer, not a doctor," I smirked.

 _"_ _Branwada,"_ Was all Anya said.

Having recently learned the meaning of the word, I wanted to fight back, but then I remembered I was supposed to be acting cold.

Anya just smiled at me and left the room. I followed, the ache in my back now more prominent now that I was thinking about it.

We once again walked through the village and I once again ignored all the curious stares. We finally reached a hut with a well cared for herb garden surround it. Walking up the footpath Anya stepped into the already open door way and into the house. I followed as quietly as possible.

Once inside Anya called out a soft greeting. Hearing a woman call back, she headed into a door to the left with me hot on her heels.

Finally we came face to face with the healer. I listened intently to her conversation with Anya, taking into her slightly greying blonde hair, worn hands and kind eyes.

"Healer Amithy. I welcome you to my village. I trust you and your daughter have been treated kindly?" Anya's voice was polite and businesslike, with a hint of earnest interest.

"Yes, Chief, your people are most welcoming." Her voice matched her eyes.

I saw the slightest hint of a smile at the corner of Anya's mouth. "We are all Trikru, and you are my people, Healer."

She bowed her head in recognition of Anya. Anya continued to speak.

"This is my trainee, Nadia. We hope to bring her into the Trikru soon. Unfortunately, a slight altercation with Skaikru has left her with a nasty burn on her back, caused by their electricity. It has already begun to heal, but I was hoping you could speed up the process and relieve some of the pain." Anya watched the healer as she spoke.

"Of course, I have dealt with these wounds before due to other... Altercations with Skaikru. I will gather my supplies. Nadia, dear, sit on the stool would you?" The healer's attention turned to me.

I looked at Anya with wide eyes and she just snorted before pushing me to the chair. Hesitantly, I sat down on the stool. Anya settled against the wall and began to pick at her fingernails with her shortest knife.

 _So much for moral support._

I steeled both my features and my emotions. I would not show any weakness today.

I kept my face blank, even when the healer removed my shirt, breast band and bandages. Anya did not once look up. I assumed she was giving me my own kind of privacy.

"Here, dear. Hold this against you chest, hmm?" The healer woman was very kind.

I looked at what she had pressed into my chest. Just a soft bit of cloth. I held it against me, instantly feeling better.

"Cass?" The woman called.

"Yes mother?" Came from somewhere within the building.

"Bring me some fresh, clean water please!" The healer's voice carried, and though there was no reply the rushed footsteps indicated Cass was doing as asked.

I was twiddling my thumbs when the water was put down beside me. I looked up but only caught a glance of the girl's blonde hair as she twirled out of the room.

I ground my teeth as the healer scraped away any infected flesh and then washed the wound. I didn't notice Anya's proud gaze. The healer woman then applied a salve and fresh bandages. I was allowed to put my breast bindings and shirt back on.

I quietly thanked the woman, and she smiled at me before speaking to Anya, placing a salve in her hand. "Apply this every day and night, and wash it twice a day. The blister has popped numerous times, delaying the healing, so be careful with her. Bring her back in a week so I can check on her progress."

Anya nodded and murmured her thanks, reaching for coins for the healer. I looked away and studied the room that was overflowing with medical supplies, salves and assorted knick knacks. It had character, this room. It looked like a place where people would want to get better.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the girl, Cass, come in. But when I turned and looked at her... It was an image I would not soon forget.

She was collecting the bucket of water and some of the supplies in her arms. The sun made her golden hair glow and her tan skin shine. Freckles covered her cheeks and her eyes were the brightest grey I had ever seen. Kind of like a storm cloud with the sun behind it.

 _Prettier then Clarke,_ I thought.

She flashed a smile at me, all white teeth and dimples, before bouncing out the room, sloshing water as she went.

I felt an odd fluttering in my stomach and heat rose to my cheeks. I couldn't understand. What was happening? Was I sick? Should I ask the healer? I turned to Anya and the Healer and found them watching me with amused gazes.

My cheeks got warmer.

We finally left, and no matter how much I looked as we walked through the house to the front door, I couldn't see the girl anywhere.

Anya thanked the healer again at the door, and after a not so subtle elbow to my ribs, I remembered the manners Anya had been trying to install in me for the last two weeks and thanked her as well.

As we walked down the path back to Anya, and I suppose my, home all I could think off was that girl. Cass.

"Nadia are you even listening?" Anya's voice reached through the haze in my mind.

I had already forgotten about being cold to her as I shook my head no. She smacked me in the back of the head as a punishment and I realised my mistake. I shouldn't have said I wasn't listening!

"In an hour I introduce you the village so that they treat you as less of an outsider. After that, we eat dinner. Understand?" She kept it short and simple.

"Yes, Anya." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Now tell me, what are you thinking about?" She had a curious look in her eye.

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her... But at the same time I just had to.

"That girl, Cass? Did you see her? She was so pretty! And she smiled at me, Anya! She smiled at me!" As I rambled I didn't notice Anya's pleased grin.

If I had I would have noticed how strange it was for her to be so unguarded in such a public setting. I suppose she was really happy for me, for some reason. Or maybe she just found me amusing. That was more likely.

"Yes, I saw her, little one." I wasn't even offended by the nickname.

"And her hair! It was so... Light! What's that stuff you put in my tea to make it sweet, Anya?" I asked eagerly.

"Honey?" Anya's tone was light.

"Yeah, that! Her hair looked like honey in the light, Anya!" This time Anya laughed.

I blushed hard, and realised what a child I was being. I coughed slightly and pulled my mask into place. Of course Anya broke it away again quite easily.

"You're falling in love," She teased.

"I am doing no such thing. That is ridiculous Anya. I have clearly not fallen anywhere." I couldn't understand Anya's logic in this situation.

For some reason, this set Anya off so badly she had to pull us into an alley so she could finish laughing. I burned bright red and punched her in the shoulder. She just ruffled my hair.

"Come on, let's get you home." I could still hear the laughter in her voice, and glared at her.

She deliberately didn't look at me.

I huffed and turned my gaze in front of me. And yet even as I passed the buildings, I was still seeing that girls smile.

 **I hope you liked it! Sorry I was so slow.**

 **Regardless of reviews I will continue updating but I would just like to hint a 100 reviews would be a dream ;)**

 **Please review, fav and follow!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue**

 **P.S. We are almost at 100 microsoft word pages!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know this was a long time coming... I'm sorry! This ones over 5k to compensate :) School has been hectic along with work! There should be more updates when I get my holidays in two weeks though. I will try to update my drunken raven and clarke vs. tired FBI agents lexa and anya fic soon to :)**

 **Anyways, the rest of the A/N will be at the bottom of the chap!**

 **Chapter 17**

 ** _Nadia_**

Anya had left me on my own for about an hour before striding confidently into my room.

"Come along, Nadia," She said.

I got up and followed her, patting my hair down when I thought of Cass. I ignored Anya's amused snort.

"We are having another feast, this time I will be introducing you to the village. After the feast I will take you home, and then I must see to my duties. You will behave yourself." Anya gave me a stern look at that and I rolled my eyes once her back was turned again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Nadia," I huffed in annoyance.

 _How did she know?_

"In three days time Eon will arrive here with his second, Jared. That is when your training begins. All seconds were given a week's break for that ends at the same time, so it all matches up." Her voice was very matter of fact.

I made an affirming noise and we moved out of the large hut and into the busy streets. Anya's home was fairly central, only slightly to the left of what looked to be a town hall with long dining tables set out in front of it, similar to Ton D.C.

"Normally this is one of the training grounds. It's been converted for now," Her wording caught me off ground.

"One of? How many are there?" I asked, incredulous.

Anya laughed. "There are five training grounds, the central one, which you can see now, and then the North, East, West and South training grounds. Each of these except for the central one is accompanied by barracks. Deep Wood is actually much larger than Ton D.C.; it's just that some of the houses extend to the trees and the tree tops around it on the East and West sides. Mostly the warriors live there. However, there is even an impressive selection of shops that reside within a kind of boardwalk up in the trees. There is a smaller, central strip of shops that I'm sure you have seen. We will be visiting some of the stores to collect your winter necessities."

I was a bit overwhelmed with the information but managed a quiet, "Ok."

Anya led me to the dais table once again, taking a seat to the right of where Lexa was already seated. She inclined her head at us. I was surprised when Anya sat me next to her, but didn't question it. I had discovered Anya did not like to have her decisions questioned. I felt a tinge of pride that I was sitting at the dais anyway.

My heart beat a bit faster when I looked into the crowd and noticed Cass and her mother. I looked to Lexa and was surprised to see her gaze directed at them as well, a deep pain hidden within her eyes as she watched them.

I filed it away for information to think about later and returned my gaze to Cass, who laughed at something a nearby boy said and flicked her hair behind her ear. I felt a pang of dislike for the boy in my gut and frowned. I did not even know him, how could I dislike him? However when he leant a bit closer, I found the feeling only intensified. Especially when the red colour that often meant someone was embarrassed rose to Cass's cheeks. A blush.

"If the winds change with you frowning like that your face will be stuck like that." Anya was teasing and I could sense Lexa's amusement.

I huffed at them and smoothed out my face, ignoring their soft chuckles.

"Perhaps you will start to learn about interacting with other people with her, hmm?" I was sure Anya was trying to be mean, but her words stumped me a bit.

"Anya, I interact with you, don't I?" I felt smug.

"Yes, and I am only twelve years your senior," Anya laughed and the smugness disappeared.

On the bright side, Anya seemed much more at ease now that she was in her own village. Or maybe that had more to do with the tankard of foul smelling liquid in her hand than anything else.

It was perhaps a half hour later that it seemed the entire village, excluding the guard, had gathered amongst the tables.

"Deep Wood is home to seven hundred warriors and five hundred trades people and civilians. We are the biggest village amongst the Trikru, excluding Polis, the capital." Anya was proud, and rightfully so.

Before I could reply though, she turned to Lexa and let out a sigh. "Better get the announcements out the way, hmm?"

Anya stood, and within ten seconds everyone went quiet. She truly was respected.

"It is a pleasure to be home again!" Anya was shouting, and her voice somehow carried across the clearing to the odd thousand people quite easily.

To be fair, they were quite tightly packed on the tables and the rest were leaning against the fences of the training grounds.

In response to her words, the people roared. I had to resist the childish urge to cover my ears.

"We have been graced with the presence of our _Heda,_ " She continued, and the people roared even louder.

When they became quite again, she continued, "During our travels I came across a young warrior, Nadia." She gestured to me, and I felt the heat of a thousand pairs of eyes.

I stiffened my spine and lifted my chin.

"She has become my trainee. Only Deep Wood, the strongest of the Trikru villages, is strong enough to prepare her to become both Trikru and my Second!" Anya appealed to their pride to curry favour for me.

When the resounding cheers assaulted my ears I knew it had worked.

"On another note... Winter is coming, and she will not be kind! We have roughly one moon cycle left to gather enough supplies. We are lucky to have a variety of winter animals we can hunt, but that does not mean we should not fill our stores. Winter crops must be planted, furs collected and meat smoked! In three days time, warriors, your second's period of rest will be over. Put them to good use!" There was a roar of approval from the warriors.

In the crowd I could see warriors translating for others and realised Anya was speaking in English purely for my benefit. I had to resist the urge to duck my head. _I must learn trigedasleng._

"Tonight we drink, tomorrow we work!" The people let out a cheer and the feast began.

Serving men and women appeared and disappeared with huge trays of food and I had to wonder where on earth there was a kitchen big enough for this. I quickly noticed the trays of food were only vegetables and breads, whereas meats were being roasted over spits. A tray of it was cut off and brought to our table.

My stomach let out a loud grumble and I watched eagerly as Anya heaped food onto my plate, pouring me a glass of juice.

She looked at me incredulously. "I really did feed you perhaps two hours ago, Nadia. Remember that huge chunk of meat? You can't be that hungry!"

I shrugged, stuffing potato in my mouth. I couldn't believe how good actual food tasted compared to the nutrition paste at the facility.

"Nadia, do you know anything about your odd dietary needs?" Lexa's voice was smooth and commanding.

I shoved what appeared to be a white meat soaked in oils and herbs into my mouth before looking to her and asking what it was.

She gave me a wry smile and replied, "Chicken. Now answer my question."

I huffed and though about it. "I think it's something to do with my metabolism – how my body converts food into energy. Some early experiments they did on us accidentally sped them up, made us need more energy. They couldn't fix it so they gave us pills to control it. At least, that's what I overheard the doctors say."

I drained my mug of juice and gave Anya a hopeful look. She just rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the jug of it on the table. Lexa seemed to process my words and nodded, before turning to talk to a villager who had approached.

"Don't blame me if you wake up with loose bowels," Anya warned as I filled my cup to the brim.

I gave her a mildly horrified look and she barked out a laugh.

"How does food even work here? Doesn't everyone hunt here?" I asked.

"In my village, all meat and furs hunted during an expedition meant to fill our stores goes to the village storage. Food and necessary items are shared equally to the people. Other than that, the spoils of hunting are kept by whoever acquires them. In times of need, _everyone_ is expected to supply extras. The village healers are paid coin in exchange for their duties, as is everyone in high roles, like me. This coin comes from Polis. It can be used here in Deep Wood and other villages, but it is normally easier to trade here and use the coin in Polis, where some of the finest quality items can be gotten. Come winter, travels to Polis will be less so most people will refuse coin in favour of furs and meat." She explained it to me patiently and I soaked in the information as best as I could.

Finally I gave a nod of understanding. Anya gave me a sharp look at 'not using my words' but surprisingly let it slide.

"The first thing you will be trained to do is hunt, and hunt properly. I will train you in this very extensively over the next month. Your first hunt, you will be allowed to keep all spoils for a reward. Your second hunt will be a part of an expedition and will be for the benefit of the village. Understand?"

"Yes Anya." I felt a shot of excitement.

I had to learn to trust Anya... If she didn't think I could use a bow properly I would have to relearn it. The idea of hunting for my food was exciting and daunting all at once.

Anya seemed to sense this, because she obviously delighted in adding to my trepidation when she added, "And when we hunt, we often hunt for days unless we have collected enough meat. This means if you don't catch anything you don't eat."

She gave me a feral grin that was not at all comforting.

I was suddenly looking forward to training less.

I turned my attention back to my food, eating a whole three plates of miscellaneous meat and vegetables. I consumed a ridiculous amount of potatoes slathered with butter and what had something yellow and stringy on it. When I asked Anya what it was she informed me it was melted cheese.

I took another bite and actually made the connection between the flavours of that and the cold, hard cheese I had eaten when journeying from the facility to Deep Wood. I hummed in pleasure at the new knowledge.

I was briefly considering a fourth plate when Anya told me, "Don't. You'll make yourself sick. Plus, they will be bringing out sweets soon."

My mood brightened at that, which had Anya rolling her eyes and muttering " _Goufa,"_ under her breath. I couldn't even be upset about that, the idea of sweets was so exciting.

When it did come out, I ate three pieces of cake and a bowl of fruit salad. There was a variety of hard boiled candies that I consumed, and when I gave Anya a pleading look she filled a small bad with what I couldn't eat, placing it at her feet and giving me an amused look.

That's when the warriors seemed to move as one, pushing all the tables except the dais to the very edges of the training grounds, the lanterns burning brightly and lighting up the space. Drums started beating and the people began to dance.

It wasn't like what I had expected. Once, a female nurse at the facility had spoken about how she had gone ballroom dancing. She had demonstrated with a friend.

This was not at all like that. Sure, the moves looked similar, with twirls and turns and fast steps and twists, with the occasional lift or dip, but... Along with the grounder's fearsome dress, their movements were faster, sharper and far more... elegant. In a dangerous kind of way.

None of the warrior women wore dresses. Rather they dressed like Anya, in leathers and furs and buckles and weapons, the occasional cloak trailing behind them. I saw two women dancing with each other rather intimately and was intrigued by it. The doctors and workers at the facility always spoke of their partners being of the opposite sex. That seemed to hold no bearing here. The people coupled with whomever they pleased, their preferred gender not seeming to affect their social status. The two women were not thrown any displeased looks like the female guard at the facility who preferred women always was. I would have felt bad for that guard if not for the fact that she had once broken my arm.

Seeing them dance reminded me of Cass. I found myself looking through the crowd and there she was. Her blonde hair caught the light and she wore a light blue dress that swirled around her knees as she danced. At first she danced with the boy from before, and that feeling of dislike returned.

"What's wrong, little one? You look unhappy," Anya queried after finishing her conversation with a warrior who had approached.

I nodded to Cass and the boy. "I feel displeased when I see him. I do not know why." I looked to Anya, perhaps she would know.

She followed my gaze and chortled. I felt heat rush to my face and looked away, a tinge of embarrassment settling in.

"Oh, Nadia. You're jealous!" She laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Anya sobered up to answer my question. "You're jealous. You obviously like Cass and seeing her being around someone else and enjoying it when you want to be around her makes you upset. You wish you were that boy, so you dislike him. It's like when you want something someone else has, but with this time it's with a person. It's called jealously. Try to tone it down, hmm?"

"Yes Anya." I felt sullen. Surely I was not so petty as to be... Jealous?

"Why don't you go ask her to dance? _Heda_ wants you to learn how to interact with other people your own age anyway," She asked me.

I shot a glare at Lexa at that, which relieved a raised eyebrow and a dismissive gesture. I huffed but let it go. I knew when to pick my battles.

I looked back to Anya, discovering a fault in her plan.

"I don't know how to dance," I lamented.

I never knew dancing would be something I would want to do. Now that it was a chance to be near Cass, I had never wanted something so badly before (except for leaving the facility).

"I'll teach you before the next feast, on the winter solstice." Anya promised.

I gave her a look. " _You_ know how to dance?!"

She raised an offended eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I? I'm a general, Nadia. Do you know how many events and feasts I have to attend?"

I spluttered. "B-but you're you! You're all tough and... You."

Anya chuckled at this, draining her mug.

"How else would I woo all the beautiful women and men into my bed, hmm?" She teased me.

I blushed and she roared with laughter, attracting Lexa's attention for a moment before she went back to her conversation. Anya was never this emotional. Perhaps the foul smelling drink had loosened her inhibitions.

I knew the vague details of procreation, but not anything specific. I guessed that is what Anya meant when she said 'woo into my bed'.

Finishing her conversation, Lexa turned to us. "What's this I hear about dancing? Anya, you know you must participate in the festivities eventually, right?"

"Of course, Lexa. Nadia here doesn't believe I can dance, so I guess I'm going to have to prove her wrong."

With that, Anya rose from her chair and shed her coat, revealing her upper arms and gloves. She had not donned a long sleeved shirt over her garment and I had to wonder if she was impervious to the cold.

Lexa smirked and turned to talk to someone, even though she occasionally glanced at Anya. I watched in amazement as she snagged a nearby serving lady by the waist. The woman's skirts swished as Anya pulled her flush against her. I blushed again. It seemed so intimate. The serving lady laughed, her brown hair coming loose from its bun at Anya's prodding. Anya said something and I was kind of glad I couldn't hear her from the lady's answering blush.

Then they began to dance and I seriously regretted my words. Anya was an incredibly good dancer. Her movements were fluid and she expertly spun the woman, looking no less intimidating or dangerous than any of the other warriors. More so, even,

 _I wish I could dance like that._

After a particularly fast spin, she pulled the woman close and pressed her mouth firmly to the lady's; turning her head on an angle and _why were their mouths open? Was Anya biting her? Is that not bad manners?_

"Lexa," I gasped.

I ignored the pointed look I got and before she could admonish me for not using her title I plunged on, "What is Anya doing? Is that allowed? She's biting her!"

Even more strangely, the woman was biting back and seemed to be enjoying it. They never even ceased dancing.

 _Did that not hurt?_

Lexa followed my gaze and let out a sharp laugh, surprising even herself.

"She's not... Biting her, Nadia." Lexa sounded a bit breathless.

"Then what is she doing?!" I demanded, my gaze flicking between the two of them.

Lexa made a choked sound before managing to say, "Ask Anya tomorrow."

I looked at her in protest but her hard gaze demanded I listen. I sighed and mulishly grumbled, "Ok".

I decided to take advantage of the situation since Anya was preoccupied and grabbed myself another slice of cake along with four chocolate balls wrapped in a crinkly paper. After devouring that and drinking another two glasses of juice, along with sneaking a sip of Anya's drink, which tasted as foul as it smelt and burnt on the way down, I turned my gaze to the assortment of sweets on the table. I looked at the bag Anya had put sweets in and carefully slipped in another few handfuls of the hard lollies, a bunch of the chocolate balls and some of the little shapes of something soft and gummy. Those were particularly sweet and came in blue and yellow. She wasn't surprised to find one blueberry flavoured and the other lemon. I checked to see Anya hadn't seen and was glad when she appeared to be still preoccupied with dancing.

Anya stopped dancing, biting (or not biting?) the woman again, before grabbing her hand and tugging her away into the darkened streets of the village. The woman seemed more than happy to comply.

 _Wooing women._ Wasn't that what Anya had said?

I turned to Lexa, who was taking a drink from her mug as she watched the festivities.

"Lexa?" I asked.

Without even blinking, Lexa reached over and twisted my ear.

I didn't make a sound but it stung like crazy. I glared at her and she raised an eyebrow. I made a disgruntled sound before giving in.

 _"_ _Heda?"_ The word was foreign against my tongue and I promised myself I would call her Lexa as much as possible in the future.

"Yes, Nadia?" She smirked as she spoke, taking another drink.

"Is Anya going to procreate with that woman?" Lexa choked on her drink for a second.

"Procreate?" She gave me an incredulous look.

Before I could try and explain, she placed her drink on the table and held her hand up to stop me. Her eyes met mine and she ordered, "Ask Anya tomorrow."

"Ok," I was disappointed.

I didn't understand any of this. If they were, why? Only men and women could really procreate to make a baby. Did she get that tingly feeling like I did when I saw Cass?

Thinking of Cass had me looking for her. She was dancing with a girl now, perhaps a year our senior. I once again felt that twinge of dislike. The girl was very pretty. She was obviously a second in fighting leathers, and she wore the outfit well. Her hair was a reddish gold that appeared like a mane against her tan skin.

I did feel a bit better when Cass broke away from her to go to one of the numerous tables to get a drink. She looked lovely and her hair practically glowed in the lantern light.

"Go talk to her," Lexa instructed me.

"What?!" I whipped my head around to look at her.

Lexa appeared amused; she tilted her head towards Cass, that familiar sadness in her eyes that I couldn't quite understand.

"Talk to her." She made it sound so simple.

"You need to learn how to be around others anyway, this is a good place to start," Lexa raised a single infuriating eyebrow at me.

"What would I say?" I felt frustrated.

I would surely make a fool of myself. Cass, and the lion haired girl she now talked so comfortably with, would certainly laugh at me.

"Say hello. Tell her to pass your gratitude onto her mother for what she did for you. Thank her for her assistance," Lexa was very matter of fact.

"I can't just do that! She'll think I'm... Odd. I know these people already do, I'll just make it worse," I grumped.

"Go," her voice was firm, and I let out a long, long sigh before sullenly removing myself from the table.

I gazed morosely back at the dais when I was halfway there, and Lexa's eyes held my own, never once wavering.

 _You are not getting out of this,_ they seemed to say.

I shuffled awkwardly before attempting to straighten my pose. Finally I dragged myself towards them. My appearance attracted the lion girl's attention, which in turn prompted Cass to look at me. My mouth went dry when I saw her, my insides shrivelling and my confidence dying an early death.

"Hello," I managed.

She smiled at me, a wide and brilliant smile. The other girls lips lifted, her eyes assessing me. I drew myself up and straightened my spine. She seemed to approve of this.

"Hey," Cass said back. "How's your back?"

"G-good, thank you! Please, pass my gratitude to your, uh, mother. And you," I stopped when I realised I was being idiotic.

"Of course I will. You're welcome," She smiled.

My heart did a weird thing at that smile.

Cass looked over to the girl she was with, who I saw now had dark green eyes like Lexa's , a strong nose and pleasantly shaped mouth. She was overall very aesthetically pleasing _. I'm sure there is a word for that, other than pretty. Can I say beautiful? Or is that outside the normal conversation flow for strangers? Could I tell Cass she is beautiful or would that be odd?_

"This," Cass pronounced with a flourish, "Is Maren, my cousin."

Oh. Cousin. As far as my knowledge went, families avoid being romantic with each other. Miraculously, that feeling of dislike vanished. _It's not jealousy. It's not. Anya is wrong._

"Hello," I managed weakly, my palms sweating a bit. What was this feeling?

"My name is-" Maren cut me off before I could finish.

"Nadia, I know. It was just announced, wasn't it? You're Anya's second to be," her eyes once again went up and down my form, and I could tell she was sizing me up.

I gave a sharp nod. I was surprised when she reached out an arm for me. Remembering seeing the gesture among the Skaikru, I reached out to give her a handshake. Instead, she clasped my forearm. It startled me but I regained my composure in time to claps her forearm in return before she released me.

"Our training resumes in two days. You'll need a friend, fresh meat. That's going to be me, since Cass seems to like you. I hope you can keep up. I'm the best of the second's in Deep Wood. What have you got going for you," Surprisingly, her voice was not arrogant, simply... Knowing.

I carefully considered my response, and chose just to say what Anya had said. "I'm excellent with hand to hand combat and knife fighting. I have skills with most weapons but am not proficient. I excel with Sky People weapons as well."

She gave me a vicious, but somehow friendly, grin. "You're going to get your ass kicked most the time then. Though the knife fighting and the hand to hand should be a bit of relief for you. Does that include wrestling?"

Feeling a bit dazed I just nodded. Before Maren could continue, Cass broke in.

"Ok, enough of the boring 'I'm the toughest Warrior' talk! Let's talk about something fun!" Her smile seemed to be enough to convince both of us to give up our conversation topic in favour of her own.

"Like?" Maren asked sarcastically.

"Hmm... Nadia!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"...Yes?" I wondered what she wanted.

"So you obviously live with Anya. What's she like? She comes off as harsh and cold sometimes," Cass seemed curious.

Before I could speak Maren jumped in, "Who cares what she comes off as? She is our chief and one of the greatest warriors of our time!"

"Oh hush and let her speak, Maren," Maren huffed at Cass's words, and I found myself slightly enchanted by her voice.

Only her curious eyes reminded me to answer her question.

"Oh well, I like living with Anya. She can be cold, I suppose, but I understand her. We get along most of the time." I focused on phrasing my words like I had heard Anya and Lexa do when they were having a casual conversation.

"Ok, ok. Where are you from then?" This time it was Maren who asked.

I thought of the facility and held back a shiver. "Someplace cold."

Cass's eyes instantly darkened and Maren tensed. Had I said something wrong?

"You're not from _Azgeda_ are you?!" Cass demanded.

 _Azgeda._ The Ice Nation. I had only heard horrible things about them. They were a bloody, cruel and violent people. I hurried to assure them.

"No! No, I'm not. The place I'm from... Just doesn't really have a name, is all," I didn't want them to think I was _Azgeda_ but I didn't want them knowing where I was really from either.

"Oh, ok then." Cass replied, seemingly sheepish.

There was an awkward silence, and I quickly burst in with, "So, Maren is your cousin, right? Do you have any other family around? Other than your mother, of course."

Her eyes clouded over again and Maren looked away. I was about to apologize when Cass spoke.

"I had an older sister... _Azgeda_ killed her. Her name was Costia. I miss her very much." Cass's voice was quiet.

I felt a pang of sadness for her even though I had never experienced such loss.

"That is..." I struggled for words before finally saying, "That is terrible. It must have hurt a lot."

It seemed to be the right thing to say. "It did, but she wouldn't want us to spend our lives being miserable!" Cass seemed to force herself to cheer up, and Maren did the same.

I offered them a weak smile.

Cass took a deep breath, before asking brightly, "What about you? Where is your family?"

I froze. _Family._ It was an odd concept. I considered the question. I suppose I did have Anya... did she count?

"Outside of Anya, who is my mentor, no, there is no one." I rushed the words.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cass mumbled.

Maren just looked uncomfortable.

I gave her an odd look. "Why would you apologize? It's not your doing."

"Because I... Don't worry. Want to dance?" She asked.

"I..." I couldn't admit I had no idea how.

"I hurt my ankle, I'm trying to rest it before training starts again," The lie rolled of my tongue and I desperately hoped she would buy it.

She didn't seem to pick up on my deception.

"Oh, I hope it gets better then! I'll just make Maren dance with me again!" Maren let out a good natured groan before Cass dragged her off.

She waved goodbye and I did my best to replicate the gesture.

I watched them before a voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Very sweet, Nadia. I do so hope your ankle feels better in time for training, as I won't let you slack off," The voice was teasing and unmistakable.

I turned and face Anya.

"Shut up!" The Skaikru term sounded odd yet seemed to fit.

"Don't be crass with me, Nadia," But Anya didn't seem upset.

She reached over and ruffled my hair. I found myself surprised at longing for more contact. _Family..._

I shook off the odd feeling and looked around, seeing the woman Anya had disappeared with off giggling with some friends, her hair tousle and skirts slightly askew. Anya was practically reeking of pride and self confidence. I thought about asking her but decided to wait till tomorrow, like Lexa had advised.

I just stood there in comfortable silence for a while with Anya before slowly people began to wander home. I watched Cass and Maren leave, along with Cass's mother. Eventually it was just the warriors, revelling in their drunken stupor.

"This is going to get messy soon, Nadia. I'm taking you home." I looked up at Anya and nodded.

She would know, after all. It was her village.

We began to walk to the left of the town hall, towards Anya's home. We had only taken a few steps when I exclaimed, "Wait! My sweets!"

Anya smiled and shook her head, holding up the bag she had obviously retrieved for me. I breathed a sigh of relief and she chuckled.

Of course, since Anya missed nothing, her next words were, "Nadia, this bag is decidedly a lot heavier then it was before."

I just gave her a wide eyed, hopeful look. She shook her head, muttering about how I was a 'bottomless pit'.

I watched her anxiously until she said, "Don't eat them all at once. You'll make yourself sick."

She handed me the bad and I could barely contain my joy. "Yes Anya!"

"C'mon. You need sleep if you're going to be any good when training comes. By the way, I've changed my mind. I need to see where you're at. You're training starts tomorrow."

I let out an excited noise. I had seen Anya fight. I wanted to know anything she was willing to teach me. I briefly daydreamed of being able to learn from Lexa, and filed that as something to ask about later.

The walk home was uneventful, and when we got there my fatigue made itself know. Anya produced a pair of soft night clothes to wear, and I placed my sweets in my chest before climbing into bed and burrowing underneath the furs. Anya walked in and looked at me in amusement.

"I must attend to my duties. I will wake you in the morning for your training. I hope Cass believes you're ankle had a wonderful overnight recovery when I send you to medical covered in bruises. Goodnight," She was smiling.

I groaned. "Goodnight, Anya."

I mimicked the expression, which made her smile again. She snuffed out the lantern and walked out the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind her.

 **I hope you liked it! Unfortunately not edited :( Will try and write some more tonight, not sure if I can guarantee another chapter though :/**

 **Please review/fav/follow!**

 **I would love some feedback at this point. Any ideas can be recommended, though they may not be used. Question: How do you feel about a giant mutant wolf dog Nadia finds and adopts?**

 **Also... Do you like the name 'Dog' or 'Gus Gus' (cue everyone's painful memories here) better? Let me know in the comments, as that will become very relevant soon :)**

 **I will try and update quicker next time :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 ** _Lexa_**

Lexa sat very still on her throne in the tent that had been set up for her in Deep Wood. She had already seen to the pleads of the people that morning. She toyed with the knife Costia had once gifted her and gazed toward the note in her hand.

 _I write you about two strange Skaikru girls who I encountered here at the northern trading post. They go by Sasha and Winter, the first tall with black hair and the other short with white hair._

Despite the unsteady alliance, the Skaikru were already far too much trouble. Lexa thought she had been safe in the assumption that they all remained safely in their camp except for when escorted by the Trikru; it appears she was wrong. She would have to summon the Skaikru ambassador to discuss this further here in Deep Wood.

 _I suppose I will be seeing Clarke sooner than expected._

 _ **Don't kill me, there is another chapter I swear.**_

 _ **Also, I'm uploading this to AO3 under DarkBlueBirds so don't be worried if you see it there :)**_


	22. Chapter 19

**notes at the bottom bros**

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _Nadia_**

I huffed as I swung my dull practice sword up again, parrying Anya's blow. I had two day's until it was time to start training with the seconds, and everyone seemed sure I wouldn't hold my own against them (except Anya, who's unwavering faith was refreshing). With the two day's rest having been declared we were the only ones at the training grounds.

I had slipped into a different state of mind about ten minutes into our first sparring match. Gone was Nadia; back was Number Eight.

I blocked all thoughts of Anya from my mind and focused on her as only a target.

I was holding my own. It was frustrating that I had yet to disarm her, but I was pleased that I was lasting longer then I had when we first fought, and I hadn't even needed to use any tricks. I was slightly anxious to fight with the other seconds but I would never admit that to Anya.

So far it had become clear that my work with knives and hand to hand was excellent, and I had actually taken Anya down twice in hand to hand combat, though I had yet to best her with knives. Next in line was my sword work; I could delay Anya's victory for quite some time.

My ranged weapons were where I fell short. In comparison to Anya my work with the bow was purely laughable.

I was drawn back into the moment when Anya's sword nearly clipped my shoulder. I made a risky jab at her ribs, and when she sliced downwards to defend I stepped in close, swinging for her neck. Her hand came up and shoved the blade off, incurring only a small cut due to the dull edge. My sword went off balance and I twirled away before facing her and raising my sword to the guard position.

Anya motioned with her hand that we were done, and I lowered my sword. Watching. Waiting.

Right now, I was Number Eight and Anya was my instructor.

Something shifted in her gaze and all of a sudden she was in my space, grabbing my chin. I didn't blink, tracking the movement of her eyes with my own.

"Nadia?" The sound of that name moved something in me and I tilted my head to the side.

"Nadia," This time it was sharper, more direct.

It was so utterly _Anya,_ so completely and totally the voice of the only person I had ever called friend that I blinked and suddenly came back to myself.

I loosed a soft breath and leant into her hand.

"Anya," A soft acknowledgment.

Those brown eyes never wavered as she watched me.

"Even when you become someone else, never forget who you are," A lesson fell from her lips, as it so often did.

And suddenly I felt... Vulnerable.

It was not something I liked to feel.

"What if I am Number Eight and Nadia is just a dream?" My voice was small, nothing like the joy inflected tone I had used last night as the villagers danced and drank around me.

Anya now grasped my face in both hands, forcing me to look her in the eye. Hazel clashed with brown, one uncertain and the other unyielding.

"You are Nadia, understand? You are Nadia and you are my trainee," Her voice left no room for arguments and left me feeling immeasurably better.

"I am Nadia," I nodded.

"Good. Now pick up your bow. If you want to hunt before winter sets in you need practice," Another feral grin from her and I knew today would just end in bruises.

I huffed and picked up the bow.

It was hours later that I finally sat down at the small table in the central room of Anya's home.

I was battered and bruised but quite pleased. Although I had not spent all my time training with such foreign weapons in the facility, I had clearly done enough that I would not fall behind in training.

I had been surprised to learn that Anya could cook. Of course, it was a simple meal, but delicious none the less. Seasoned potatoes and a gamey stew. I knew Anya had most likely hunted for the meat herself, which only made it all the better.

We were half way through our meal when I remembered something. I took a sip of the warm milk Anya had provided, stating that if I had any more juice I would simply fall apart. I did not see the logic in that, but nonetheless it was very... kind of her.

But the thing that I had remembered required thought, until I realised that perhaps I should just ask Anya straight up. She seemed to like asking direct questions; perhaps she would be more suited to answer direct ones.

"Anya?" I asked.

She looked up, her mouth full of potato. She cocked her head to the side, an indication that I could continue.

"Why were you biting that woman's mouth last night? The one you danced with. I asked Lexa, but she told me to ask you." I watched her and noticed the way she seemed to simply pause for a moment.

She swallowed before looking at me, a hint of discomfort in her eyes. She sighed before seeming to nod to herself in resignation.

"I was not biting her. I was kissing her." I blinked.

"I thought kissing was like when you put your lips on my forehead?" I watched her carefully.

Anya thoughtfully chewed some stew, the tips of her ears showing just the faintest tint of red. I chose to ignore that.

"Yes, but no. There are different kinds of kissing. A kiss to your head is... From me to you, it is meant to be friendly and comforting... There is no romantic notion behind it." She seemed to struggle with her words.

"So when you kiss on the lips, it is romantic?" Anya nodded.

I thought of Cass's soft lips and sighed.

"I would like to kiss Cass, I think," I did not even think of my words before they slipped from my mouth.

I looked up sharply at the sound of muffled laughter and Anya quickly smoothed out her expression. Before she could comment, I powered on.

"Why were your mouths open?" I demanded.

Anya sighed, her discomfort clear.

"Because, kisses can become more passionate, and can often lead to... other things," She looked reluctant to continue so I made it easier for her.

"Like procreation? You led that serving lady off to procreate didn't you?" This time Anya actually choked on her stew.

"Did _Lexa_ tell you to ask me that as well?" Anya hissed.

I nodded solemnly.

Even in the midst of her annoyance, she still managed to say, "Words, Nadia."

I huffed. Then I watched her, expectant.

She sighed yet again.

"Yes, I did, Nadia." I absorbed this information.

"Why? Only men and women can produce children, so what is the purpose?" I asked.

Anya actually groaned.

"Because it's not actually procreation sometimes Nadia, sometimes it's just sex, being intimate with someone else." She watched me carefully.

I took a bite of my food and reflected on what she had said.

After swallowing, I asked, "Why? You put yourself in a compromised situation with no beneficial outcome. You wear no armour and you are stripped of weapons."

"For fun and pleasure. It's a good... Recreational activity." She trailed off at that.

I tilted my head, digesting the new information. A leisure activity...

As if she could read my thoughts, Anya interjected harshly, "For adults. It's a good leisure activity for adults."

I hid a small smile. "Yes, Anya."

We went back to eating our meals.

...

It was after dinner that I recognized that I might be able to fall into a routine here in Anya's home. After dinner she sent me off to clean my teeth with a minty smelling paste, and a wooden stick with very harsh bristles on it. It scratched my gums and was nothing like the pressurized water cleans my mouth used to get twice daily.

I sceptically investigated the brush for splinters but gave in, not wanting to disappoint Anya, and used it

It was rough and annoying, but I was ultimately pleased with the nice minty scent if left.

Anya had informed me it would keep my teeth white and my mouth clean, which was reason enough to use it.

After that she pulled out my braids from yesterday.

"They were not in that long, but you will need more practical ones, not decorative ones. I will teach you how to do this soon." I almost didn't want her to.

The sensation of her undoing and braiding my hair was a very soothing one. So was the feeling of having my hair brushed.

She brushed my long hair for a good five minutes, before twisting it into one long braid.

"I will braid it properly tomorrow. This will stop it from getting tangled at night." Her voice had taken on a different tone, one that was much calmer and softer then she usually used.

It was only when she passed me a glass of water and began to push me towards my small room that I realised she had been preparing me for bed. I shot her an accusing look but nonetheless placed my water on the bedside table and climbed under the furs.

Anya blew out my light and told me to sleep well.

I was asleep before she had even closed the door.

The next day went much like the first had, except as I trained I now had the knowledge that I would be training with the other seconds tomorrow as well. I also knew that not only Anya would be watching me and correcting me. The other firsts and perhaps even Lexa (the mighty _Heda_ ) would be there.

Anya quickly learnt that I adapted to drills quick and set me to doing them every time she was called away for something, especially with my sword work. We stopped for a quick break for our midday meal and then continued on with archery that afternoon. I felt a sort of warmth sweep through me when Anya praised me, but quickly pushed it to the side.

That night was the same as the one before, with the only exception being that Anya had begun my teachings in her language.

After a frustrating hour of learning words like _gona, fisa, fos, seken, em pleni_ and _youngon,_ she finally taught me a coherent sentence.

 _Ai laik Nadia._

It was most likely a reference to the previous day, but instead of embarrassing me, I just found myself pleased that she payed such close attention to such things.

I fell into my bed, tired but content.

Only one thought wouldn't leave me.

 _Tomorrow I prove my worth against the other seconds._

 **I am really sorry about the wait guys! Hopefully some of you stuck around... I will try to be better I swear. Sorry this was so short as well, I'm only just now getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Finally next chapter the actual plot will be set in motion I think! (Might be the next couple chapters, depends on how lazy I am)**

 **So yeah, a thousand apologies for my lateness.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blue**


End file.
